Canon
by TheGrayJacket
Summary: El canon es una pieza musical en donde dos voces tocan la misma melodía separadas por un intervalo de tiempo, de igual forma Haruka Tenoh y Michiru Kaioh, siguen el mismo juego, cumpliendo cada uno de los caprichos que poseen, dejándose llevar por la pasión, el deseo y el orgullo, impulsos que lejos de unirlas pareciera agrandaran mas el abismo que hay entre ellas.
1. Chapter 1: Sonata Nº1

ESTE ES UN RELATO DE FICCIÓN; LOS PERSONAJES Y NOMBRES PERTENECEN A SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR. CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES MERA COINCIDENCIA.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **Sonata Nº1**

Una suave melodía llenaba todo el ostentoso salón, pero esta apenas era perceptible para un joven de rubios cabellos, este aburrido observo a las personas con quienes compartía la mesa, todos miraban hacia un punto que le resultaba ajeno, sus miradas reflejaban un brillo especial, todos lucían maravillados, incluso su mejor amigo, quien tenía una enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. La música seguía sonando, aunque para su gusto, aquello le parecía solo un leve murmullo, una leve molestia, como cuando un mosquito vuela cerca del oído. "Irritante" pensó.

Ciertamente se sentía abatido, derrotado, sin ganas de estar ni ser, solo quería dejarse llevar como una hoja que el viento arrebata de la rama, solo caer y flotar. Que hacia allí, quien sabe, realmente no era un lugar donde quisiera estar, y no era ese lugar en especial simplemente no quería estar en ningún lugar. Solo quería estar en su propio mundo, y encerrarse en su locura. Todo le parecía banal y superfluo. No le importaba nada.

La música se detuvo y todos se pusieron en pie y comenzaron a aplaudir, para él, todo esto le parecía irreal, como una visión de un mundo donde aún no encajaba, por más que se esforzara, no encajaba, observo a todos a su alrededor, vestidos en elegantes trajes los señores, y con despampanantes vestidos las mujeres, lucían como una pintura clasicista, con un enorme salón de paredes blancas de fondo, en donde el oro y los diamantes eran meras decoraciones sobre el fino lienzo. En silencio, les vio, todos seguían aplaudiendo, mientras el solo bajaba la mirada. "¿Qué hago aquí?" se preguntó en secreto, ese no era su lugar. Después de todo, por más que lo quisiera, la realidad siempre le golpeaba.

\- Haruka- escucho su nombre - Haruka- ahí estaba de nuevo. Se volvió hacia donde le llamaban y vio a su mejor amigo, Takano Azui, era el mejor piloto de carreras a campo traviesa que conocía además de ser el heredero de una importante fortuna, toda su familia se había dedicado a la industria automotriz y las carreras, ahora él era el dueño de automotriz Azui una importante compañía que diseñaba los mejores autos de competencia en todo Japón. Era un joven alto y delgado, de tez blanca, su cabello rojizo estaba cepillado hacia atrás dándole un tono de elegancia a sus fuertes facciones, le vio a los ojos, unos ojos color castaño que eran tan expresivos como toda una sinfonía. Haruka sonrió un poco al recordar cómo se habían conocido, había pasado tanto tiempo ya de eso, su pasión por los autos y la velocidad los unió, él era su mejor amigo, su compañero, su hermano.

\- Haruka! - su elevado tono de voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Que sucede? - pregunto poniéndose en pie y caminando unos pasos hacia en donde se encontraba su amigo.

\- Te quiero presentar a Michiru Kaioh- dijo su amigo, una chica dio un paso hacia delante, Haruka apenas detuvo su verde mirada sobre ella, vio una hermosa joven de tez pálida envuelta en un vestido color blanco de cuello alto y manga corta, su cabello color verde azulado le llamo mucho la atención siendo un rasgo que nunca había visto, pero fueron sus ojos azules el detalle más memorable que adornaba el sutil rostro de la señorita, eran como el mar y Haruka adoraba el mar. Haruka aparto un poco la mirada y volvió a ver a los ojos a su amigo, quien prosiguió. - Ella es una importante artista, una de las mejores pintoras y como ya lo demostró la mejor violinista de todo Japón. -

\- Un gusto- contestó Haruka casi por mecánica.

\- Él es Haruka Tenoh- intercedió Takano - es un gran piloto de fórmula 1, sino que el mejor.-

\- Es un placer conocerlo- sonrió Michiru extendiendo su mano para saludarle. Gesto que fue correspondido levemente. -Espero que la pieza recién interpretada haya sido de su agrado, tengo entendido que Bach es uno de sus compositores predilectos.

-Realmente no preste mucha atención a la pieza- Haruka soltó sin pensarlo, a la vez que volteaba a ver hacia otro lugar.

-Siento escuchar eso- contestó Michiru un poco mosqueada por el comportamiento de aquel joven.

-No lo sientas, no importa- término de decir Haruka, dándose la vuelta y retirándose.

-De verdad lo siento mucho- dijo muy apenado el pelirrojo - el no suele ser asi-.

-¿No suele ser cómo? ¿Un idiota? - inquirió la violinista.

-No, él siempre ha sido un idiota, solo que con las chicas hermosas suele ser, bueno, más agradable- contestó algo apenado - discúlpame un momento - le dijo a la vez que se retiraba hacia el mismo lugar donde se había ido su amigo.

Haruka se encontraba en un salón continuo a donde se daba la cena, las paredes blancas estaban repletas de cuadros, uno de los cuales llamaba su atención. Era una pintura en tonos azul, verde y dorado, un paisaje en donde se veía el mar siendo arrastrado por ráfagas de viento, mientras el ocaso se cernía en el fondo. Era simple y hermoso, una verdadera obra maestra, Haruka levanto la mano y la acerco hasta que sus dedos quedaron a pocos centímetros del lienzo, movió la punta de sus dedos simulando seguir el viento dorado que empujaba con fuerza las olas.

-Es hermoso- dijo el pelirrojo, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, es precioso- contestó el piloto sin apartar la mirada del cuadro.

-Michiru lo pinto -

-Tiene talento- dijo volviendo la mirada hacia su amigo.

-Si lo tiene… ¿por qué fuiste tan grosero con ella?- inquirió

-simple, no me interesa - contestó sin más.

-Ella es una agradable persona y una buena amiga. - le dijo, tomándole el brazo - Deberías disculparte con ella, aparte es la mejor amiga de Serena, así que igual te volverás a topar con ella.- sentencio el pelirrojo con seriedad antes de retirarse.

Haruka maldijo por lo bajo, si tendría que disculparse. Volvió a ver el cuadro, "realmente hermoso" pensó antes de marcharse también.

La fiesta transcurría con tranquilidad en el salón. Haruka intentó localizar a la peliverde, le vio saliendo por un gran arco de cristal, asi que se dispuso a seguirla. Cuando pudo atravesar el arco, se encontró con un amplio balcón que daba una vista hermosa hacia la ciudad.

Pasó la mirada por todo el lugar y encontró a la hermosa artista apoyada sobre el barandal, viendo el panorama. Haruka dudo un momento viendo la atractiva figura de la violinista, resultaba que aquel vestido blanco que antes juzgo como aburrido, tenía un gran escote que caía hasta la espalda baja de la esbelta joven. Haruka trago un poco de saliva con nerviosismo, observando la nívea piel de la peliverde, se preguntaba que era más hermoso, si el cuadro que recién observo, si la majestuosa vista panorámica de la ciudad de Tokio o aquella hermosa joven de cabellos verdes. Y aunque su juicio intentaba frenar sus impulsos de Casanova, su cuerpo comenzaba a hervir. Asi que tomo un poco de aire y mientras con su mano derecha revolvía su cabello, camino hacia la joven.

-Hola- dijo Haruka con un tono grave y sensual en su voz, la joven violinista se volvió y le observo de pies a cabeza en silencio, tal y como lo hacen los amos del mundo, con un tono despectivo en la mirada. Haruka sonrió con amargura, solo esa mirada de la violinista le cayó como balde de agua fría, aun asi siguió -quería pedirte disculpas, mi comportamiento no fue el más apropiado -.

-No te disculpes, no importa - contestó Michiru, dirigiendo la mirada hacia la ciudad.

Haruka solo bufo por lo bajo, pasando de nuevo su mano por sus rubios cabellos.

-Mira vengo a disculparme y tú me recibes asi- resoplo el piloto, bajando su mano por detrás de su cuello. "¿Qué demonios te pasa?" se preguntó en sus adentros, que había sido ese arranque.

-Solo utilice las mismas palabras que tú usaste, sin mencionar que quien comenzó siendo un idiota fuiste tú. - respondió la peliverde.

-Está bien, lo siento, sé que mi comportamiento no fue el mejor, siendo francos ni siquiera quería venir en primer lugar, solo lo hice porque Takano me lo pidió, no suelo ser tan idiota, solo que- hizo una pequeña pausa - no ha sido mi mejor año. - dijo apoyándose de espaldas en el barandal.

Michiru le quedó viendo un momento, él tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, sus cabellos le cubrían parte del rostro y su cuerpo estaba ligeramente encorvado. Por un momento sintió un poco de lástima por él, se veía derrotado, muy mal, como si le faltase algo muy importante, como si acabara de perderlo todo. La violinista le observo, él era alto y delgado, su figura calzaba a la perfección en el smoking negro que llevaba puesto, su cabello rubio lucia desaliñado dándole un toque de rebeldía, sus ojos eran de un tono verde que ella solo había visto en pinturas pero que combinaban a la perfección con el blanco de su piel, sus facciones estaban perfectamente esculpidas, como si los mismos dioses hubieran diseñado aquel rostro con tal exactitud que pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuese perfección resultaría casi blasfemia. Michiru bajo un poco la mirada posándose en el torso del rubio, ella sintió una molestia, algo no encajaba bien, y no era que aquel traje le luciera mal al rubio, sino que algo no encajaba en ese pensamiento, la peliverde se paralizo unos segundos y parpadeo incrédula, ese cuerpo definitivamente no era el de un hombre, Haruka Tenoh era con seguridad una mujer. La violinista sonrió un poco pensando en su amiga Serena, "El príncipe, parece que resulto ser princesa después de todo" pensó la joven peliverde.

-Bueno- dijo Haruka sacándole de sus pensamientos. - yo solo quería disculparme, mejor me retiro-.

-Hola Tenoh- dijo un joven alto, delgado y de cabello negro, su nombre era Seiya Kou, cantante y actor reconocido. - no te vayas, aun la noche es joven y... -

-No te preocupes - interrumpió el joven piloto, - yo ya me retiraba de igual manera- dijo bruscamente - solo quería disculparme y ya lo hice- le dijo a la peliverde a secas, sin siquiera darle tiempo de contestar y yéndose del lugar.

-Es un idiota- murmuro Michiru

-¿Disculpa? - pregunto el pelinegro.

-Nada, ¿le conoces? –

\- Desgraciadamente, es un "piloto" muy reconocido, pero tiene 2 grandes problemas. – Le dijo el pelinegro - el primero es un idiota, y el segundo de "el" no tiene nada -

-No entiendo-

-Es mujer- le dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Bueno digamos que su exnovia no era la más fiel, ni la más discreta, sabes a lo que me refiero- le guiño un ojo -ella me lo contó todo, y poco después su secretito explotó y bueno aunque pago una fortuna para evitar el escándalo, aunque eso no fue suficiente para evitar que su equipo se diera cuenta y la echaran a patadas, eso hace un mes. Sin mencionar que su novia la dejó por otro-

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- inquirió Michiru

-Soy ese otro, o bueno lo era, solo me divertía al igual que ella.- contesto el pelinegro mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Me disculpas un momento.-

Michiru se retiró antes que el pelinegro pudiera decir algo, a veces su amigo le resultaba bastante molesto. Ella ingreso al salón y trato de localizar a la rubia, sin tener mucho éxito. ¿Por qué la buscaba? No lo sabía, solo estaba consiente que necesitaba verla, solo un segundo más. Paso en medio de la gente, caminando hacia el elevador, este estaba abierto, acelero un poco su caminar, algo le decía que Haruka se encontraría ahí dentro, cuando logro llegar, se detuvo de golpe, la rubia estaba dentro del elevador besándose apasionadamente con otra chica.

La ojiazul se paralizo, y no pudo reaccionar sino después que las puertas del elevador se cerraran, sentía que su sangre ardía, se sentía molesta y estúpida.

-Haruka Tenoh, eres una idiota- susurro antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **NA: Este es mi primer fic en mucho tiempo, y me alegra haber vuelto, sobretodo a este fandom, y a esta pareja que bueno, son tan perfectas. Esta es una historia que llevo mucho tiempo posponiendo, pero al fin me he decidido a escribirla. En ese aspecto, quiero agradecer a una persona muy especial, por impulsarme a escribir, mi ángel, gracias por todo hermosa, esta historia existe gracias a ti.**

 **Sinceramente** **espero que disfruten la historia, tanto como yo lo he hecho al crearla.**

 **Por cierto, el titulo corresponde a la Sonata para violin Nº1 de J.S Bach.**


	2. Chapter 2: Wake Up

ESTE ES UN RELATO DE FICCIÓN; LOS PERSONAJES Y NOMBRES PERTENECEN A SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR. CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES MERA COINCIDENCIA.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **Wake Up**

El viento movía con suavidad las blancas cortinas, que ligeramente abiertas permitían a luz filtrarse a través de ellas, iluminando una amplia habitación de paredes color blanco. El leve sonido de las calmadas aguas de la Bahía de Tokio inundaba la habitación llenándola de paz, era un refugio perfecto para alejarse de los excesos que la noche podría brindar.

Frente a las amplias ventanas se encontraba un enorme y mullido sofá de color canela, con varios cojines de múltiples tamaños y colores sobre él, a la izquierda del gran mueble se encontraba un gran armario de madera clara con pequeños detalles en un tono de marrón más oscuro, este último cubría casi toda la enorme pared, en el lado derecho una pequeña mesa color caoba se apañaba contra la pared, sobre ella y en desorden estaban muchos papeles de todo tipo, junto con una cantidad considerable de lápices de todos los colores, frente a la mesa, una silla de una madera clara con detalles en dorado. Y por último, una gran cama de madera color caoba ocupaba el centro de la habitación la cual estaba anexada a un mueble del mismo tono que servía como cómoda y respaldar al mismo tiempo.

Sobre la hermosa cama reposaba una joven rubia, quien respiraba apaciblemente mientras rodeaba con su brazo izquierdo a una hermosa chica de cabellos rojos. Las sábanas blancas apenas les cubrían la mitad de sus cuerpos, los cuales desnudos eran acariciados por la leve brisa marina. Ambas chicas dormían plácidamente en medio de aquella calma.

Pero toda aquella tranquilidad fue interrumpida cuando comenzó a sonar Chop Suey! de SOAD. La joven corredora se levantó de golpe, ante tal sonido, despertando a su acompañante quien la vio con molestia.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto la pelirroja incorporándose un poco.

La rubia bajo de la cama casi arrastras, buscando su celular entre la ropa que se encontraba desperdigada por todo el suelo, cuando al fin saco el móvil de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo la llamada ya había finalizado, logro distinguir que la persona que le llamo era Takano, vio la hora en su teléfono, el reloj marcaban las 11 de la mañana, resoplo por lo bajo, a la vez que exasperada pasaba la mano por todo su rostro, se suponía que vería a Takano a las 9 am.

-¿Haruka?- inquirió la pelirroja, acercándose un poco a la orilla de la enorme cama.

-No es nada- le contesto la rubia calmándose un poco – se suponía que vería a un amigo mas temprano pero ya es muy tarde- dijo a la vez que revolvía su cabello con su mano.

Haruka se puso en pie y sintió como una fría brisa rozaba su desnuda piel, camino hacia su cama, y se recostó en ella, cubriendo la parte inferior de su cuerpo con la blanca sabana. Cerró los ojos y aspiro hondo. De pronto sintió un peso sobre ella, abrió los ojos y vio a la pelirroja sentada en horcajadas sobre ella, Haruka le sonrió apacible mientras posaba sus manos sobre la cintura de su acompañante, esta última, ante el gesto de la rubia se inclinó hacia adelante y comenzó a pasar su dedo sobre el pecho desnudo de la corredora, a la par que depositaba suaves besos en los labios de la rubia.

La joven corredora recordó como se había topado con su acompañante la noche anterior, cuando termino de disculparse con la señorita Kaioh y llego el estúpido de Seiya Kou, ella se dispuso a irse de la fiesta, claro, no sin antes despedirse de su amigo.

Cuando llego donde estaba el ascensor, una joven pelirroja se paró a su lado, Haruka la vio solo de reojo, era una joven bajita pero esbelta, su cabello perfectamente liso caía sobre sus níveos hombros, haciendo que la vista cayera por inercia a su escote, el cual dejaba ver los tersos atributos de su cuerpo.

Haruka no supo bien ni como había pasado pero, para cuando las puertas del ascensor se estaban cerrando, ella ya estaba devorando a su recién conocida acompañante. El resto de la historia era fácil de deducir, solo faltaba ver el desorden que había en la habitación para darse cuenta que habían hecho de todo, y en todo lugar.

-Wow, ya es tarde- dijo la pelirroja, mientras sostenía el celular de Haruka, sacando de sus pensamientos a esta última.- Ya me debo ir querida- dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa coqueta a su amante.

La pelirroja se levantó, tomo sus cosas, y se vistió apresuradamente. Para cuando llego a la puerta, se volvió hacia la rubia que aún seguía acostada en la cama, viendo hacia las enormes ventanas.

-Fue un verdadero placer-Dijo la pelirroja, Haruka al escucharla le sonrió con galantería -te dejo mi numero en tu celular, asi que, espero tu llamada- Termino antes de cerrar la puerta.

La rubia tomo su celular, observo la pantalla un rato y tiro el aparato al otro extremo de la cama. Como esperaba su acompañante que ella supiera cual numero era, si ni siquiera recordaba cómo se llamaba, tal vez si lo guardo pero este se perdió entre el centenar de contactos, en su mayoría mujeres, que tenía guardado la rubia.

Echo su cabeza hacia atrás, respiro profundo de nuevo. El sonido de su móvil volvió a sonar, se estiro sobre la cama y contesto la llamada.

-Lo siento-dijo con pesadez la rubia.

-Está bien- contesto Takano al otro lado de la línea. –Por lo que me contaron te la pasaste bien anoche- dijo divertido.

-¿Disculpa?-Pregunto la rubia extrañada.

\- Michiru me dijo que te vio con una chica, que ibas besándote con ella en el elevador.

-Asi que la señorita Kaioh te dijo eso.- La rubia sonrió, la idea que Michiru le haya visto, le parecía divertida.

\- ¿Señorita Kaioh?- pregunto divertido sin entender el porqué de la formalidad. –Bueno, en fin, me alegra que compartieras tu tiempo con otra persona, ya te estabas tardando, mira te quería pedir un favor.

-Dime

\- Serena quiere ir con sus amigas el día de hoy, y también le gustaría que tú las conocieras, asi que…

-¿quieres saber si yo puedo pasar por ella?- interrumpió la rubia.

-Si, exacto ¿puedes?

-Claro que sí.

-Hecho, pasa por ella dentro de dos horas, y Haruka…

-¿si?

-Pórtate bien con la señorita Kaioh- le dijo su amigo antes de terminar la llamada.

La rubia dejo su celular sobre la almohada, se puso en pie y camino hacia el baño. Aún tenía tiempo y deseaba tomar un buen baño, lleno la tina, echo algunas sales, para luego meterse dentro de ella, Haruka se relajó, y echo su cabeza hacia atrás, dejándola apoyada sobre el borde de la bañera.

Sonrió para sí misma, asi que la señorita Kaioh la había visto, seguramente ella ya pensaba que aparte de idiota era una promiscua. Y bueno no es que no le gustara la compañía de las damas, y que mejor si estas eran tan hermosas como su última amante, solo que no se sentía cómoda con que la violinista creyera que ella era una adultera perdida e idiota.

-Michiru Kaioh- susurro a la par que cerraba sus ojos.

La imagen de la bella violinista vino a su mente, sus cabellos rizados de tan hermoso color caían sobre la piel desnuda de sus hombros, el vestido blanco que lucía la violinista descendía por su cuerpo, justo antes de que sus pechos quedaran al descubierto, Haruka veía el rostro de la artista, esta le sonreía con picardía, mientras terminaba de quitar la molestosa prenda.

La rubia comenzó a imaginar sus manos posándose sobre la suave piel de la señorita Kaioh, se vio besando el cuello de la artista, sus dulces pechos, el firme abdomen de la violinista, quien solo gemía de placer mientras decía su nombre, sus dedos jugaban traviesos intentando llegar al centro de la violinista, y entonces, cuando al fin lo lograba, su celular comenzó a sonar de nuevo.

La rubia se incorporó de golpe, tomo su cabeza entre sus manos, y jalo un poco su cabello. Se maldijo asi misma por haber dejado la puerta del baño abierta, si tan solo la hubiera cerrado, el sonido de aquel molestoso aparato no le hubiera sacado de sus lujuriosos pensamientos.

Haruka hundió todo su cuerpo bajo el agua, quedándose un segundos asi para luego salir por completo de la bañera. Sería mejor que se diera una buena ducha bien fría.

Cuando salió del baño, se vistió rápidamente, arreglo su cabello, y se quedó un rato viéndose en el espejo. Lo que vio le encanto, llevaba puesto un Jersey color café oscuro, bajo el una camisa a cuadros color café, de la cual solo sobresalía el cuello, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unas botas de color café claro. Ella sonrió complacida, atrás había quedado la chica desarreglada y muerta de hambre que una vez fue, se podía decir que esa chica escuálida había muerto hace ya 7 años, cuando ella cumplió 18 años. Ese día ella había vuelto a nacer, dejando atrás su pasado, su sucio y miserable pasado.

Por alguna razón volvió a pensar en la "señorita Kaioh", si ella creía que era despreciable ahora, no se imaginaba que podía pensar si se diera cuenta quien era antes la rubia. Sonrió de nuevo ante su reflejo y se marchó de la habitación.

La corredora salió de su casa, se subió en su Mustang 2015 plateado, y lo puso en marcha. En menos de 20 minutos ya estaba en el hogar de la pequeña Serena Tsukino, ella vivía en el mismo edificio que su mejor amigo, la rubia salio del auto y recostó su espalda sobre este.

-¡HARUKA!- La rubia se dio la vuelta y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, de pequeña nada, la joven Tsukino era una mujer y una muy hermosa, su largo cabello rubio le llegaba a la cintura, sus ojos color azul eran como el cielo, y tenía una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-¡Princesa!- exclamo Haruka, mientras avanzo hacia la joven, cuando se encontraron la pequeña rubia la abrazo con todas sus fuerza, acto que Haruka correspondió, levantándola levemente del suelo y girando un par de veces.- Mírate estas hermosa- dijo Haruka separándose un poco y viéndola de pies a cabeza.

\- Muchas gracias- dijo una muy apenada Serena. –Tú también te ves muy guapo-

-Gracias- sonrió la rubia- ¿nos vamos?- le dijo mientras señalaba el auto.

-Por supuesto- contesto emocionada Serena.

Ambas caminaron hacia el auto, Haruka le abrió la puerta a su acompañante, acto que hizo sonrojar a un más a la pequeña Serena, y dio la vuelta y subió ella. Puso en marcha el vehículo.

-Bueno ¿A dónde me dirijo joven princesa?

\- ¿Recuerdas una pequeña cafetería que se encontraba frente a la galería Shizio?

-Si- contesto la rubia

-Ahí entonces- le dijo sonriente serena

-Bueno… !En marcha!- contesto alegremente la rubia.

Camino hacia la cafetería, las dos rubias platicaron amenamente sobre todo lo que había pasado en sus vidas, ya habían pasado 3 años desde la última vez que había visto a la pequeña rubia, ella solo tenía 18 años en ese entonces, y aunque era poco el tiempo el cambio había sido tremendo, físicamente hablando, porque ella seguía teniendo el mismo carácter infantil, dulce, e inocente que tanto maravillaba a Haruka.

-Bueno, hemos llegado princesa- Dijo la rubia estacionando el coche. – Una pregunta ¿tu amiga, la señorita Kaioh vendrá?

-Sí, ella es una de mis mejores amigas

-Ya veo, y ¿Cuántos años tiene?

\- 23 ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres conquistarla? Por qué mi primo me comento que no iniciaron con buen pie anoche.

-No, no es eso, solo que me pareció alguien mayor, ya sabes por su carácter.

-Michiru es una gran persona, una muy buena amiga, y una artista prometedora, deberías tratarla bien

-No te preocupes, lo hare.

Ambas chicas salieron del auto, la joven Tsukino tomo por el brazo a Haruka, quien gustosa acepto el gesto, mientras entraban a la cafetería. Una vez dentro la Serena guio a la rubia hasta donde estaban todas sus amigas. Estas se quedaron impactadas al ver al apuesto muchacho que acompañaba a su amiga, excepto una joven peliverde que seguía tomando su café.

-Chicas, él es Haruka Tenoh- La aludida se inclinó hacia adelante e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Mucho gusto jóvenes hermosas.- Dijo Haruka con galantería y les regalo una sonrisa.

-Te las presentare, ellas son Mina, Rei, Lita, Ami y ya conoces a Michiru.- Dijo serena presentando a cada una, quienes por su parte recibieron un apretón de manos y un pequeño beso en la mejilla por parte de la rubia, menos la violinista, quien rechazo el gesto.

Haruka se sentía ligeramente insultada, la peliverde la había dejado con la mano extendida, y ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia en volverle la mirada.

-Emmm- dijo una nerviosa Lita.- Por que no toman asiento- invito.

-Gracias- contesto Haruka, quien primero ayudo a Serena a sentarse y luego ella lo hizo.

-Dinos Tenoh-san ¿tienes novia?- Pregunto Mina con un poco de coquetería en su tono.

-¡Mina!- exclamo Rei.

-Está bien-interrumpió la rubia- No, no tengo novia, estoy libre y… dispuesto- termino la rubia, guiñándole un ojo a ambas chicas, quienes ante esa respuesta se ruborizaron por completo.- Y pueden decirme Haruka, nunca me han gustado las formalidades.

\- ¿Y si no tienes novia, quien era la chica que te acompaño el día de ayer?- inquirió una muy tranquila Michiru

\- Wow, no sabía que la señorita Kaioh estuviera celosa.- Contesto Haruka

-No lo estoy, solo me molestan los tipos como tú.

-¿Cómo yo?

-Sí, idiotas que creen que pueden jugar con todas las mujeres.

-Valla, la señorita Kaoih ha tenido seguramente mucho que ver con ese tipo de idiotas.

-Eres un imbécil.

-De idiota a imbécil en menos de 15 segundos, debe ser todo un record.- Haruka se burló- Haber señorita Kaioh, sí, me retire con una joven la velada de ayer, pero entre ella y yo no hay ningún tipo de relacion formal, solo fue… un acto social, ahora bien ¿Qué le molesta más? ¿Qué me haya ido con ella y mantenido relaciones pasionales o el hecho que no las tuve con usted?-

Y ¡Paf!

Haruka sentía como su mejilla dolía tremendamente, giro despacio su rostro y miro a Michiru justo a los ojos, esta al escuchar la última frase de la rubia se puso de pie y le dejo ir una bofetada, las demás chicas estaban boquiabiertas ante la escena que acababan de presenciar, todo había sido muy rápido y nadie sabía que decir.

La rubia se puso en pie, sin apartar la mirada de la ojiazul ni un segundo, respiraba profunda y pausadamente, sentía rabia, se sentía humillada.

-Sabes, te arrepentirás de esto- le dijo a Michiru acercando su rostro al de ella. La violinista sintió el aliento de Haruka golpear su mejilla, ella también estaba furiosa, como se había atrevido a decir tales estupideces.

-Veamos quien se arrepiente mas- soltó Michiru, sus palabras iban cargadas de ira, odio, y desprecio. Al escuchar eso la rubia sonrió y bufo por lo bajo.

-Con sus permiso hermosas.- dijo Haruka, y se retiró, no sin antes darle una mirada de desprecio a Michiru.

-Haruka espera- dijo Serena, quien fue tras ella.

Michiru volteo a ver a sus amigas, quienes seguían sorprendidas, ella sabía que no le dirían nada, asi que camino hacia su asiento y con calma se sentó y siguió tomando su café.

En las afueras del café estaba Haruka fumando un cigarrillo. "Dios, si no fueras tan odiosa, serias perfecta" pensaba la rubia, mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo.

-Haruka- dijo serena casi en un susurro

-Lo siento princesa- La rubia tiro el cigarrillo- sé que no te gusta que fume, pero Dios… ¿Por qué es asi?

-No lo sé, Michiru-chan suele ser muy cordial, y tú tampoco te quedas atrás, le has tratado mal.

-¿Quién yo? No es mi culpa, ella comenzó- dijo Haruka molesta.

-Tú le faltaste el respeto.-respondió Serena

-Ella lo hizo primero, enserio… Mira princesa, no quiero disgustarme contigo, mucho menos por culpa de la señorita Kaioh.- Le dijo Haruka abrazándola.- Volvamos adentro y prometo comportarme.- Termino la rubia, Serena solo asintió.

Cuando se disponían a entrar. Una joven de cabello castaño, ojos color miel, y muy hermosa las interrumpió.

-¿Tenoh?

-Disculpa- Volteo a ver la rubia, la vio un instante y cuando la reconoció exclamo- ¡Ayusawa!- Ambas chicas se abrazaron, y la castaña comenzó a besar efusivamente a la rubia. Serena carraspeo un poco y llamo la atención de la rubia.

-Disculpa Serena, ella es Ayusawa Misa. Fuimos compañeros los primeros años de la universidad, junto con Takano. Ayusawa ella es la prima de Takano.

-Mucho gusto- asintió la castaña

\- El placer es mío.- sonrió más tranquila Serena

-Haruka Tenoh justo estaba por llamarte- dijo Ayusawa

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

\- Ciertas personas quieren conocerte, pero mejor entremos y te lo platico con calma, claro, si me lo prestas un rato.

-por supuesto.- dijo Serena.

-Misa, espérame un momento.- Haruka acompaño a serena hasta la mesa.- princesa solo será un momento, vuelvo pronto ¿si?- pregunto Haruka. A lo que serena solo asintió sonriente. A Haruka le encantaba la forma de ser de la pequeña rubia, y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, antes de irse.

-¿Quién es ella?- le pregunto Lita a una muy sonrojada serena.

-Es una vieja amiga de Haruka- contesto, tocándose la mejilla que recién acababa de besar la rubia. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Michiru.

Cuanto odiaba a Haruka Tenoh, ahora quería jugar con los sentimientos de sus amigas, y para colmo con los de serena. Pero ella no lo permitiría. "Es una gran idiota" pensó Michiru a la vez que miraba como la rubia llegaba con su nueva acompañante, y esta la recibía con otro beso.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **NA: Hola, espero que el capitulo 2 haya sido de su agrado, vi que se preguntaban quien era la chica con quien se iba Haruka y bueno siento decepcionarles un poco en ese aspecto jejejeje. Creo que en este momento solo quiero que conozcan a las protagonistas y lo que son capaces de hacer.**

 **Quiero agradecerles por los comentarios dejados, si bien, todo escritor escribe por el placer de hacerlo, ciertamente nada seria igual sin el apoyo de las personas que se toman su tiempo para hacer saber que opinan, si les gusto o no, y yo aprecio mucho eso, realmente gracias. Así que si tienen algún comentario o duda, estaré encantada de contestarles. De nuevo agradecer de forma especial a mi ángel, por estar pendiente de la publicación de esta historia, y su apoyo incondicional, gracias hermosa.**

 **Un placer y nos leemos luego.**


	3. Chapter 3: Ambivalente

ESTE ES UN RELATO DE FICCIÓN; LOS PERSONAJES Y NOMBRES PERTENECEN A SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR. CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES MERA COINCIDENCIA.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **Ambivalente**

Una chica de delicadas facciones, hermosa, cabello castaño, sonreía viendo a su acompañante, mientras este la mantenía entre sus piernas, él estaba sentado sobre un banco alto, con una pierna flexionada sobre el sostén bajo de la mesa, la otra pierna la tenía estirada y apoyada en el suelo. La violinista entonces se quedó viendo al joven acompañante de la castaña, él era alto, de complexión delgada pero aun asi se notaba la fuerza en sus movimientos, sus brazos lucían firmes mientras tomaba por la cintura a su hermosa pareja y alcanzaba una copa de vino tinto con su otra mano, su cabello rubio cubría parte de su rostro, tenía los ojos de color verde, un verde tan profundo que se sentía como perderse en un bosque, entre esos hermosos orbes nacía una nariz que parecía esculpida con el cincel más exacto, sus labios finamente delineados dibujaban una sonrisa que se vanagloriaba de ser perfecta.

Ella notaba cada movimiento de aquel joven rubio, cada facción, cada ademan que este hacia era perfecto, como si el viento mismo moviera su cuerpo con tal delicadeza, con tal seguridad, que parecía ajeno a todo lo banal, ajeno a ese mundo tan imperfecto que le rodeaba, y el solo flotaba sobre todo aquello.

Los ojos azules de la violinista se toparon con los verdes de él, sus miradas chocaron un momento, siendo el quien aparto primero la mirada, volviendo sus ojos verdes hacia su bella acompañante, esta le susurro algo al oído, a lo que él sonrió, para luego besar la mejilla de su pareja.

-Es un idiota- Susurro Michiru volviendo la mirada hacia la taza de café que tenía frente a ella.

-¿Michiru dijiste algo?- pregunto Ami muy divertida.

-No, nada- contesto tranquilamente y sonriéndole a su amiga.

-¡Haruka-san!- exclamo Rei.- pensamos que ya no vendrías.- le dijo en un tono coqueto.

-Lo siento hermosa, pero temo, que debo retirarme.- dijo la rubia a la vez que colocaba una mano sobre su pecho y hacia una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntaba Serena casi al borde del llanto y haciendo leves pucheros. Gesto que conmovió completamente a la rubia, enserio le encantaba la forma de ser de la pequeña princesa.

-Lo siento princesa, sé que te prometí que pasaríamos el día juntos, pero Misa quiere presentarme a cierto patrocinador, y puede ser una importante oferta de trabajo- contesto la rubia inclinándose un poco hacia serena- Intentare terminar lo más pronto posible, para volver contigo. Solo debes llamarme para saber dónde puedo encontrarte. ¿De acuerdo?- le sonrió viéndola directamente a los ojos.

-Está bien- titubeo Serena, sintiendo como el rubor subía a sus mejillas.

-Gracias princesa- la rubia tomo la mano de Serena y la beso, acto seguido la jalo con suavidad hacia si para darle otro beso en la mejilla, dejando muy ruborizada a Serena. –Nos vemos luego hermosas… y señorita Kaioh, un gusto.- Término, dándole una mirada de disgusto a la aludida antes de marcharse con la castaña.

Michiru sintió como su cuerpo temblaba de ira, quiso levantarse y reclamarle a la rubia, pero sentir la mano de Ami sobre su hombro fue gesto suficiente para detenerse.

-Es un idiota-Soltó sin más enojada Michiru, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre la silla.

-Si ya nos quedó claro- le dijo Mina divertida, haciendo un gesto con la mirada.- llevas todo el rato viéndole y diciendo eso, no lo entiendo Mich, ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?-

-Porque es un idiota- dijo Rei en tono de burla e imitando la voz de Michiru. Todas las chicas comenzaron a reírse de ello, cosa que no le agrado en nada a la peliverde.

-Odio cuando una persona solo juega con las personas- dijo Michiru en un tono muy serio, ignorado la broma de su amiga.

-Mich no te molestes pero tú haces lo mismo, sales con alguien te aburres y le dejas.- Siguió Mina ya un poco más seria.

-No es cierto- se defendió Michiru.

-Tal vez no estos momentos, pero antes que comenzaras a salir con Yukio si eras asi, dejaste un montón de chicos con el corazón roto. Si Haruka-san quiere salir con alguien está en todo su derecho, además, ni siquiera luce como alguien que de falsas esperanzas, él es muy claro en sus intenciones y si alguien se ilusiona y sale herido, no es su culpa- sentencio Mina.

Michiru se quedó callada, lo que su amiga le decía era cierto, ella menos que nadie debía juzgar el comportamiento de Haruka, si bien ella no era tan obvia como la corredora, ella también disfrutaba de la compañía carnal que ofrecían las relaciones de una noche, aun después de comenzar a tener una relacion formal, ella no dejo de frecuentar los placeres que muchos de sus admiradores estaban dispuestos a darle. Asi que, con que moral juzgaba a la rubia, la joven violinista llego a la conclusión que tal vez si le debía una disculpa a la rubia.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió tranquila, y aunque no volvieron a hablar sobre la corredora, la peliverde no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Que tenía Haruka Tenoh que la hacía sentirse tan incómoda, ella no podía aceptarla, asi de sencillo, era como si una fuerza superior hiciera que la rubia le resultara repulsiva. No lo entendía, la rubia era una obra de arte perfecta, tenía un deje de realeza en su actuar, su forma de caminar, de hablar, de sonreír. Pero aun asi no podía tratarle ni vagamente bien, no podía ser cortes con la rubia, no lo entendía.

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo y no supo en que momento había caído la noche, ni cuando sus amigas habían decidido ir a un club nocturno. A veces sus jóvenes amigas eran tan alocadas, ella se sentía afortunada de tenerlas, y ser la mayor del grupo hacia que se sintiera a cargo de su bienestar, era como su hermana mayor, y le encantaba sentir que las protegía, en especial Serena, quien era la más inocente del grupo. Michiru sentía que debía proteger el corazón de su pequeña amiga.

Quizá por eso le molestaba tanto la rubia, la forma en que esta trataba a su pequeña amiga era diferente, era especial, y eso le daba falsas esperanzas a Serena. La joven violinista sabía muy bien que la pequeña rubia estaba enamorándose de Haruka, desde que la rubia regreso de América, su amiga no dejaba de hablar sobre ella, por lo que esa noche en la fiesta le pidió a Takano el favor de presentarle al joven del que tanto hablaba su amiga. Mientras ella esperaba un príncipe, su sorpresa fue conocer al joven más inculto de su vida, y luego ver como este se iba con una chica como si nada hubiese pasado, le hizo darse cuenta que ese no era el tipo de persona que quería para su amiga, era demasiado idiota para encajar con la hermosa descripción que le daba su amiga cada vez que hablaban sobre él.

No iba a negarlo, la rubia era perfecta, era hermosa, era muy sensual, sin embargo el ser tan idiota, echaba todo a perder. Era un terrible desperdicio.

La música se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte, y el olor a tabaco, sudor y alcohol, le avisaba a la violinista que estaban acercándose a su destino. El grupo de amigas comenzaron a subir unas escaleras, y la joven artista vio como sus amigas iban divirtiéndose, a lo que ella sonrió, tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba, un poco de diversión desenfrenada para olvidarse de la rubia.

Las chicas cruzaron una puerta y la música les rodeo por completo. El lugar que se cernía frente a sus ojos era impresionante, las luces de neón que rodeaban la pista de baile en el centro del salón brillaban al ritmo de la música. Una terraza rodeaba la pista, con un bar en el fondo y muchas mesas rodeadas por mullidos sillones de color negro con dorado en sus detalles. Alrededor de todo, grandes ventanas decoraban las paredes y un techo de cristal se desplegaba sobre aquella sala.

-¡Vamos a bailar!- exclamo Rei alegremente jalando del brazo a Serena, quien ante el gesto solo sonrió y siguió a su amiga moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

-No sé ustedes pero yo primero necesito un trago.- Propuso Mina, a lo que Michiru y Ami asintieron. Las tres chicas subieron a la terraza y se fueron directo al bar, cada quien pidió su bebida, las cuales fueron servidas por un muy guapo bartender. La joven violinista le regalo una seductora sonrisa al muy atractivo joven parado detrás de la barra, la cual fue correspondida por el apuesto muchacho, ambos comenzaron a charlar amenamente, y la peliverde se divertía cada vez más con su nuevo amigo, ambos se estaban dedicando miradas cargadas de sensualidad, pasión y deseo, cuando una de sus amigas la distrajo de su juego.

-Chicas… ¿ese no es Tenoh-san?- pregunto Mina. Las dos chicas voltearon hacia donde señalaba su amiga. Y si, para la mala suerte de Michiru, ahí estaba Haruka junto con la castaña, ambas estaban a unos cuantos metros de donde ellas se encontraba, la hermosa pareja estaba acompañada por dos hombres, bien vestido y elegantes, que no encajaban muy bien con el resto del lugar.

La rubia volteo la mirada hacia el bar, las chicas notaron como la corredora les reconoció y las saludo con un leve gesto dedicándoles luego una sonrisa antes de devolver la mirada a sus acompañantes.

-No puede ser- dijo Michiru dejando su bebida sobre el bar y dándose media vuelta.

-Tranquila Mich- le dijo Ami posando su mano sobre el hombro de la peliverde.- Ellos también deben estar aquí para relajarse. Asi que no hay por qué hacer un escándalo.- Término tratando de calmar a su amiga.

En la mesa donde se encontraba Haruka, Misa había notado el gesto de la rubia.

-¿Son tus amigas?- le pregunto la castaña a Haruka

-Algo asi- contesto la rubia tranquilamente.

-Bueno- dijo uno de sus acompañantes poniéndose en pie y llamando la atención de ambas chicas.- No queremos quitarte más tiempo. El trato está hecho, te esperamos el lunes en la oficina para determinar ciertos detalles.- término extendiéndole la mano a la rubia.

-Gracias señor, no les defraudare.- contesto Haruka incorporándose y correspondiendo el gesto.

-Eso esperamos, y que esos idiotas se arrepientan- contesto su ahora jefe.

Se dieron unas cuantas palabras más, unos apretones de mano, y luego se marcharon, dejando a las dos chicas solas. Haruka se volvió hacia su amiga y le abrazo tan fuerte que la levanto del suelo, acerco su rostro al de su amiga, comenzó besando con suavidad los labios de la castaña, pero pronto esta última intensifico el beso, tomando a la rubia por el cuello y empujando su cabeza más hacia la de ella. La joven corredora correspondió el apasionado beso y por su parte atrajo más a su amiga tomándola firmemente por la cintura, pasado un tiempo el aire se agotó y tuvieron que separarse un poco.

-Muchas gracias- le susurro la rubia sin soltar la cintura de su amiga- no sé cómo pagarte lo que acabas de hacer por mí.-

-Solo prométeme que la próxima vez que te vayas a vivir a otro país me darás un numero o algo para localizarte - le dijo la castaña divertida, antes de darle otro efusivo beso.

Mientras tanto una curiosa peliazul observaba toda la escena desde la barra. -Pues parece que se están divirtiendo mucho.- señalo Ami.

-Parece que si.- secundo Mina.- ¡Oh! Mira ahí vienen.-

Michiru volvió la mirada y si, las dos chicas venían caminando hacia donde estaban ellas, la rubia traía abrazada a su acompañante por la cintura. Ambas se veían tan felices, tan perfectas. La joven violinista comenzó a sentir una tremenda molestia dentro de sí, ver aquella imagen le enojaba, quería separarlas, quería pedirles que se comportaran, pero sabía que realmente aquello no era su asunto.

-Hola chicas- dijo muy relajada Haruka.- que sorpresa verlas aquí, ¿Todas vinieron o solo ustedes?

-Rei y Serena están bailando en la pista- contesto muy amable Ami.

\- y ¿Lita?, me parece que asi se llama- cuestiono Haruka.

-Ella no pudo venir aquí, tuvo que marcharse a su trabajo.- Respondió Ami.

\- Ya veo… si me disculpan un momento.- la rubia se alejó de ellas y camino hasta el borde de la terraza, y tras ubicar a las dos chicas que bailaban en medio de la gente, bajo a la pista.

-Hola.- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa en los labios.- Mi nombre Ayusawa Misa, un gusto conocerlas.

-Mucho gusto- contesto Ami con una sonrisa, presentando luego a sus amigas.

-¡Valla! ¡Michiru Kaioh! Sabía que la conocía… Es un verdadero placer, soy una gran admiradora suya, es más, ya tengo la entrada para su concierto, la próxima semana.

-Muchas gracias.- sonrió Michiru.- siempre es bueno conocer a una admiradora.-

-Haruka me dijo que eras amiga de Takano, sin embargo, no menciono que ella también te conociera.

-Pues, por infortunio si lo hace.- Dijo Michiru encogiendo los hombros.

\- ¿Infortunio?... Un momento, entonces tu eres la violinista que menciono Haruka.- comento divertida la castaña.

-¿Disculpa?

\- Si me dijo y cito "Sabes conozco a una violinista, es hermosa y muy sexy, pero tiene un carácter que, Dios, lo hecha todo a perder."- Dijo tranquilamente Ayusawa –Para ser sincera, no pensé que hablaba de usted.

Michiru abrió los ojos con asombro, se sentía insultada, como se atrevía a decir eso la rubia sobre ella. Si bien era una completa idiota jamás pensó que ella se referiría a su persona de esa forma.

-Bueno ya que están todas aquí.- dijo Haruka sonriente, llegando acompañada de Rei y serena, a quienes traía agarradas por la cintura.- quiero invitarlas a celebrar conmigo, hace unos momen…-

La rubia se detuvo de pronto y es que la peliverde ya no pudo contenerse más, saber lo que la rubia pensaba de ella y luego ver como esta traía agarradas a sus dos amigas fue la gota que derramo el vaso, e instintivamente le arrojo la bebida a la joven corredora.

Haruka sentía como el líquido escurría por su rostro, estaba molesta, humillada y furiosa, pero no dejaría que nada le arruinara la noche, asi que solo se pasó la mano por el rostro, la agito un poco intentando secarla, y le regalo una sagaz sonrisa a Michiru, quien la miraba con furia.

-Bueno.- siguió un poco la rubia.- Hace unos momentos Misa me presento a un par de patrocinadores, y logramos llegar a un trato, asi que…- trago un poco, sentía como la bebida se escurría entre sus labios.- Soy el nuevo piloto del equipo Matsubara.- Dijo haciendo un ademan con las manos y abriendo sus brazos triunfante.

Todas las chicas la felicitaron, aunque muy tímidamente ya que aún estaban sorprendidas de lo que acaba de pasar. No se creían que Michiru haya actuado de esa manera y sin razón aparente. Estaban prácticamente en shock y temían que la rubia reaccionara muy mal, y con justa razón.

-Gracias.- sonrió muy tranquila Haruka- Bueno quería celebrarlo con ustedes, como una fiesta normal, pero parece que la señorita Kaioh prefiere una fiesta mojada asi que….- Haruka extendió la mano tomo la bebida que tenía Mina en la mano, y vacío el vaso sobre una muy enojada y sorprendida Michiru.- ¿es lo que querías no?- pregunto en tono burlón la rubia mientras dejaba el vaso sobre la barra.

Michiru sentía como aquella bebida fría mojaba por completo su cuerpo, jamás se habría esperado tal reacción de la rubia, se pasó la mano por el rostro, y miro a los ojos de la corredora.

-Te odio- dejo ir la peliverde con toda la ira que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-Que lastima- contesto la rubia en tono burlón.- Y yo que pensaba pasar una noche desenfrenada contigo.- se rio la corredora a la par que se encogía de hombros.

Michiru al escuchar eso levanto la mano e intento golpear de nuevo a la rubia, pero esta vez Haruka fue más rápida y la detuvo.

-Ni se te atreva volver a hacerlo- le dijo en un tono muy serio la rubia mientras la jalaba hacia ella y la encaraba.

Michiru se apartó de forma violenta de la rubia, y le lanzo una mirada asesina, estaba furiosa, odiaba a Haruka Tenoh, la detestaba, era la persona más imbécil que ella había conocido.

-Chicas vámonos.- sentencio seriamente la peliverde.

-Pero…- menciono Serena tímidamente.

-Si quieres quédate con ella, no me importa.-termino Michiru marchándose del lugar, jamás perdonaría esa humillación por parte de la rubia.

-Haru...- no logro terminar la pequeña Serena.

-Está bien princesa, ve con ella, no me molesta en absoluto, otro día celebramos juntos ¿de acuerdo?- Le dijo muy relajada Haruka

-De acuerdo- contesto Serena dándole un beso en la mejilla a la rubia antes de irse junto a las demás chicas en busca de Michiru.

-Te pasaste en serio- le dijo Ayusawa con un deje de diversión en su tono.

-Ella inicio…- dijo seriamente Haruka.- esa chica está acostumbrada a humillar a todos.-

-Pues a mí me parece muy… a tu gusto.-

-No, no digo que ella no este como para morirse, solo digo, que para alguien que odia tanto a los idiotas, ella se comporta demasiado como una.

-Bueno, eso no lo sé- le sonrió la castaña, a la vez que pasaba su mano por el mojado cabello rubio de Haruka.- Entonces… ¿celebramos solo tú y yo?- le pregunto seductoramente, al tiempo que acariciaba el cuello de la corredora.

Haruka al sentir el contacto de su acompañante sonrió. Poso una mano sobre la cintura de su amiga y la jalo hacia su cuerpo.

-Me gusta esa idea- le sonrió la rubia antes de darle un apasionado beso a su acompañante.

…

Su móvil comenzó a sonar, la rubia se levantó de golpe, vio la hora en un pequeño reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche a su lado, eran las 8 de la mañana, saco el móvil de su bolsillo, vio un numero de celular que le resultaba conocido y corto la llamada.

Se recostó de nuevo sobre la cama, a su lado una hermosa joven dormía plácidamente. La rubia sonrió, al recordar la noche anterior. Aparentemente la idea de celebrar que tenía su joven amiga era llevarla a su departamento e interrogarla sobre todo lo que la rubia sabía de Takano Azui, todo tipo de cosas; si tenía novia, si estaba guapo, donde trabajaba, en fin. Todo un interrogatorio.

La rubia volvió la mirada hacia la mesita de noche que estaba al lado, y observo que sobre ella, debajo de un pisa papeles con forma de pirámide estaban dos boletos. Ella los tomo y apretó los labios con desagrado.

En los boletos se leia: "Concierto de la primera orquesta de Tokio, con actuación especial de la violinista Michiru Kaioh." Mencionando el lugar y la hora.

Haruka dejo los boletos sobre la mesa, y maldijo a la peliverde por lo bajo.

-Michiru Kaioh- susurro.- ¿Porque tenías que ser tan hermosa?- dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.-Idiota-

Haruka suspiro hondamente, le gustaba la peliverde, no podía negarlo, la violinista era como una diosa marina, una hermosa sirena, sabía que si las cosas fueran diferentes, ella haría lo que fuera por tener tremenda mujer en su cama, pero no sabía bien por qué cuando estaba cerca de ella, solo quería fastidiarla, le molestaba enserio, y el comportamiento de la violinista no ayudaba en nada. Haruka volvió a suspirar. "Michiru Kaioh" dijo en suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos, "te odio" pensó la rubia, antes de volverse a quedar dormida.

* * *

 **NA: Hola, pues aquí estoy de nuevo, espero que les gustara este capitulo, y que el desarrollo de la historia en general les guste cada vez mas. Realmente me tiene emocionada el volver a escribir, es una sensación que ya había olvidado, pero es sumamente gratificante, pero bueno, en fin.**

 **Quería agradecerles por sus comentarios:**

 **Chat'de'Lune gracias en especial por señalarme mi error, la verdad no me había fijado en absoluto en ese pequeño detalle, con respecto a que Haruka es un poco... indiscreta, pues si, siempre me he imaginado a la rubia así, pero como puedes ver Michiru no se queda atrás, en lo absoluto jejejeje, y de que son efusivas... lo son.**

 **cerezo-angie gracias por tu apoyo hermosa, y si, trato de serle fiel a cada personaje lo mas que puedo, con respecto a la relación odio/deseo, pues, se viene mucho mas.**

 **Sin mas que decir, como siempre un placer y nos leemos lueg** o.


	4. Chapter 4: Double Stop

ESTE ES UN RELATO DE FICCIÓN; LOS PERSONAJES Y NOMBRES PERTENECEN A SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR. CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES MERA COINCIDENCIA.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:**

 **Double Stop**

Aquel hermoso lugar se cernía con ímpetu y majestuosidad, sus paredes doradas con finos esculpidos evocaban la realeza misma, el suelo de madera oscura estaba cubierto por una fina alfombra roja, justo donde las elegantes butacas del el mismo color con detalles dorados estaban colocadas, por sobre ellas y ambos lados se encontraban 4 palcos, decorados con los más finos ornamentos habiendo en cada uno 2 sillones de color rojo con acabados de madera, en medio de los cuales se encontraba una pequeña mesa de madera tallada de color marrón, si se levantaba la vista, un hermoso techo de madera tallada se extendía cubriendo todo el salón, de él pendían enormes candelabros de cristal.

Haruka Tenoh bebía un poco de vino tinto mientras se acercaba a la barandilla de su palco, dejo su copa sobre este, y observo a todos los presentes, quienes vestían sus mejores galas mientras platicaban unos con otros, entre el público, diviso a su mejor amigo sentado al lado de Serena, la rubia sonrió al verlos discutiendo un poco, y es que su amigo encantaba de molestar a su joven prima, y como no, si la pequeña rubia hacia hermosas expresiones de inocencia ante las bromas de su primo, pero después que se enteraba del juego, ella reprendía al pelinegro.

La corredora tomo la copa de vino entre su mano izquierda y se la llevo a la boca, sintiendo el dulce sabor de la fina bebida en su paladar, busco con la mirada a su castaña amiga, encontrándola sentada un poco más atrás de donde se encontraba Takano, la joven chica iba acompañada de otra señorita. Una semana atrás, Haruka no hubiera podido predecir que sería ella quien le ayudaría en su carrera, y ella nunca podría pagarle eso.

Las luces del teatro comenzaron a apagarse, siendo la señal que la orquesta comenzaría a tocar en breve, la rubia camino hacia el elegante sillón, y se sentó en él, dejando su copa sobre la mesa, pasó su mano izquierda sobre su cabello desarreglándolo por completo.

Ella no sabía bien que hacia ahí, pero desde que vio los boletos en la casa de Ayusawa, ella no dejaba de pensar en el evento, por lo que intento conseguir una entrada para el concierto, fallando completamente. Hasta que un par de días después, escucho hablar a uno de los altos ejecutivos de empresas Matsubara sobre el concierto al que asistiría dentro de 6 días, inmediatamente la rubia se acercó a él, y después de un poco de charla y pagarle a aquel hombre una importante suma de dinero, al fin logro conseguir las preciadas entradas. Asi que, ahí estaba ella, sin saber bien el por qué, y eso le fastidiaba.

Haruka suspiro pesadamente, odiaba a la señorita Kaioh pero al mismo tiempo le atraía, y mucho, ella aun no terminaba de entender como una señorita culta y educada como la violinista se había atrevido darle una bofetada y lanzarle una bebida a la cara, y para colmo, todo en el mismo día. La corredora poso su mano sobre la mejilla que Michiru había golpeado hace más de una semana, y volvió a suspirar, ella no podía negar que la chica tenia agallas, nunca antes había tratado con alguien asi, todas las jóvenes que había tratado hasta entonces, siempre terminaban rendidas a sus pies, pero la señorita Kaioh era diferente, parecía inmune a sus encantos, y eso le fastidiaba, y no solo por el hecho de que no podía de dejar de fantasear con tener a esa hermosa diosa en su cama, sino que también, ella sabía perfectamente que Michiru era muy importante para su princesa, y realmente lo último que quería, aunque no lo pareciese, era terminar enemistada con la mejor amiga de su pequeña princesa.

Los reflectores iluminaron el hermoso escenario, en el cual aún se observaba el fino telón de rojo cerrado, el silencio se extendió por toda la habitación, llamando la atención de la rubia, quien poso sus ojos sobre el escenario, un hombre de mediana edad camino a través de él, vistiendo en un elegante smoking de corte clásico, él se acercó al micrófono y hablo.

-Damas y caballeros, tengan todos, una agradable noche, es para mí un honor en esta velada, dar inicio al _Concerto_ clásico de la primera orquesta de Tokio, asi como presentarles a nuestra invitada especial, la única e inigualable Michiru Kaioh.- El hombre se dio la vuelta a la vez que el rojo telón se abría por completo.

Toda los miembros de la orquesta ya se encontraban sentados y listos para tocar, los músicos estaban dispuestos en los extremos del escenario, dejando en el medio un espacio, el cual era ocupado por un hermoso piano negro y a su lado una silla de madera tallada. Del ala derecha del escenario, salio la peliverde, quien lucía un largo vestido de corte recto, escote en V, sin mangas, de color esmeralda, ella era escoltada por hombre mayor de elegante porte, ambos llegaron al centro del escenario, el hombre, tomo el atril del director, mientras que la peliverde hizo una pequeña reverencia al director de la orquesta, al público y luego otra a los miembros de la orquesta, acto seguido tomo asiento en su lugar, y se preparó para iniciar.

El director dio la señal y la música comenzó a fluir.

Los timbales comenzaron a sonar en crescendo, seguido por los clarinetes y las flautas, entonces el violín comenzó a sonar, con fuerza con ímpetu, con majestuosidad. La peliverde se movía con destreza, prodigando perfección y talento, Michiru se detuvo y el resto de la orquesta copio la melodía tocada por la violinista, cuando llego al final, Michiru comenzó de nuevo, guiando ahora al resto de la orquesta.

Después de unos momentos, la orquesta se detuvo dejando solo el violín, entonces la peliverde comenzó su primer solo, tocando con furor las rápidas notas. La rubia observaba embobada a la joven violinista, nunca antes había presenciado tal virtud, tal don, ella se encontraba hechizada por la frenética melodía que interpretaba la violinista, era simplemente increíble.

La violinista marco un ritmo muy rápido para ir alargando las notas cada vez más y más, hasta llevar la melodía a un punto tan tranquilo, que arrullaría a cualquiera.

La orquesta comenzó de pronto a tocar tonos graves y fuertes, mientras acompañaba el violín de la peliverde, el cual volvía a tocar enérgicamente antes de parar y dejar a los demás violinista imitando sus movimientos, ahora la orquesta dominaba el escenario, dando magistral lección de fineza, y tocando con tal soltura, tal ímpetu, que a los presentes no les quedaba más que sentir como sus corazones saltaban con rapidez dentro de su pecho.

La peliverde se puso en pie y se preparó, cuando la orquesta paro de golpe, ella comenzó a tocar, la melodía era suave, calmada, como la paz que reina después de una tormenta, sus movimientos eran pasivos, hermosos y delicados.

Haruka se inclinó hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo las notas del violín acariciar su sien, suspiro con fuerza, dejándose llevar por la suave melodía, dejándose llevar por aquella hermosa dama y su arte. "Hermosa" susurro la rubia.

El tercer y último movimiento comenzó con fuerza obligando a la rubia a levantarse de su asiento, sentía la necesidad de sentir esa música más cerca de ella. Haruka se apoyó en el barandal de su palco, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo la música golpearla, haciéndola temblar, y estremeciéndose cada vez que la violinista aventajaba el ritmo de la desenfrenada sinfonía.

La orquesta tocaba con ímpetu mientras se acercaba al final, Michiru se movía con energía mientras su mano se acariciaba ágilmente las cuerdas de su violín, los demás violines le seguían, los violonchelos secundaba, mientras las flautas, los clarinetes y los cornos aligeraban la pesadez, en un momento, todos comenzaron a agudizar sus notas y los timbales comenzaron a sonar de nuevo, aumentando su ritmo cada vez más y más, parando abruptamente y dejando sola a la violinista, quien comenzó a tocar con suavidad una melancólica melodía, la cual fue extinguiéndose poco a poco, hasta dejar en silencio el hermoso teatro.

Los presentes se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a aplaudir. Michiru sonrió al público a la vez que hacia reverencias. Todos le aplaudían, el público, la orquesta, hasta el mismo director.

Todos menos Haruka, quien aún seguía en trance, ella se sintió realmente mal por la ofensa que le había dado a la violinista en la noche que se conocieron, ahora entendía el odio que la peliverde sentía hacia ella y lo comprendía, es más le apoyaba, eso no quería decir que perdonaba la humillación que Michiru hizo hacia ella, pero sí que entendía por qué la peliverde era tan agresiva con ella.

Haruka se separó del balcón, y salio del palco privado, bajo por las escaleras, donde un joven le detuvo.

-Joven Tenoh-

-¿Si?- cuestiono la rubia

-Quería informarle que la presentación de arte de la señorita Kaioh se dará en el ala oeste.-

-¿Habrá una presentación de arte?

-Sí, la señorita Kaioh ha traído parte de su nueva colección de arte, y al tener usted una entrada VIP, cuenta con el acceso a esta.

-Gracias por informármelo- respondió la rubia sonriendo.

El joven solo hizo una pequeña reverencia y le mostro a la rubia el camino. Haruka avanzó en la dirección indicada unos cuantos metros, vio a dos jóvenes que vestían elegantes trajes de color blanco, cada uno parado a cada lado de una hermosa puerta de madera con decoraciones doradas, quienes al percatarse de la proximidad de Haruka, abrieron la puerta antes que esta llegara.

Haruka ingreso a la habitación y no pudo hacer más que maravillarse, las paredes eran rojas con detalles dorados, el piso era de madera clara, y el techo era de cristal casi por completo, excepto por un gran ovalo de madera que se encontraba en el centro del cual pendía un fino candelabro de cristal.

La elegante habitación apenas estaba ocupada por menos de 10 personas, de las cuales, casi todas eran mayores, siendo ella talvez la persona más joven de la habitación.

La rubia paso su vista por todas las paredes, de estas pendían grandes cuadros, Haruka conto al menos 7, pero uno llamo su atención de inmediato, una enorme pintura de una mujer que yacía sentada sobre una cama mientras una sábana cubría su desnudo cuerpo, la mujer de negros cabellos y nívea piel, su espalda estaba descubierta, uno de sus pechos se asomaba travieso, ella tenía levantada su mano izquierda, como si llamase a alguien, en el fondo se veían dos grandes ventanas abiertas, que dejaban ver un paisaje campestre.

Haruka se acercó a la pintura, podía ver los trazos que la violinista había dado sobre el lienzo, ella podía distinguir cada uno de los colores utilizados por la peliverde, y admiro por completo su trabajo, en definitiva Michiru Kaioh era una persona extremadamente talentosa.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron dejando, y los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir, la rubia al percatarse se dio la vuelta, observo a la violinista entrar tomada del brazo del director de la orquesta. Ambos caminaron unos pasos más hacia el centro del salón e hicieron una pequeña reverencia.

Michiru sonrió a su público, ella pasó su vista por todo el salón, observando a todos los presentes, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando se percató de la presencia de la rubia.

Haruka miro alarmada como la violinista caminaba a paso decidido hacia donde ella se encontraba.

-¿Cómo te atreves a venir?- pregunto muy enojada la peliverde. Pero antes de que la rubia pudiera decir algo, Takano las interrumpió.

-Buena pregunta- dijo un poco divertido el pelirrojo.

Tanto Haruka como Michiru volvieron la mirada, Takano estaba de pie frente a ella, y a su lado estaba Serena, quien se abalanzo y abrazo a la violinista.

-Estuviste increíble- le dijo la pequeña rubia a su amiga. – Eres impresionante Mich, fue lo más hermoso que he escuchado.-

-Gracias- le respondió Michiru sonriéndole con sinceridad a su amiga.

-No gracias a ti- Takano hablo de nuevo- fue un espectáculo digno de los dioses.- dijo a la vez que la abrazaba.

-Me alegra escucharlo- sonrió la violinista.

-Si… ¿y a ti que te pareció Haruka?- pregunto Takano, el pelirrojo miraba divertido a Haruka, él había visto el preciso momento en que Haruka puso cara de terror al ver a la violinista.

-¿yo?- pregunto Haruka sin saber bien que decir.

\- Si, tú, Haruka Tenoh- dijo Takano al borde de la risa.

-Me pareció…- Haruka se detuvo y suspiro con fuerza, la rubia levanto la mirada y clavo sus ojos en la violinista.- fue increíble, jamás había visto a alguien tocar de esa forma el violín, realmente tienes un hermoso talento, y me siento afortunado de haber contemplado tal espectáculo, verte tocar, ha sido una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida.- Haruka hablo con voz ronca, sin quitarle la mirada a la violinista ni un segundo. – y quiero, pedirte disculpas por no haberlo notado la otra noche, entiendo a la perfección tu molestia, derrochar tal maestría de la forma en que lo haces, con soberbia y sin reservas, es un regalo, y me doy cuenta de lo idiota que fui, al rechazar tal obsequio.-

Michiru ante tales palabras relajo su rostro, ella había encarado a la rubia, le había humillado, le había golpeado, y aun asi Haruka se disculpaba con ella, algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

-¿Podemos hablar en privado?- Le pregunto la violinista a Haruka, quien solo asintió con el rostro. – Discúlpenos un momento, enseguida regresamos.

Takano y Serena observaron como Michiru guiaba a Haruka.

-¿Crees que Michiru mate a Haruka?- pregunto serio el pelirrojo

-Espero que no…- respondió la rubia igual de preocupada que su primo.

Haruka siguió a la peliverde, quien caminaba unos pasos delante de ella. La violinista se detuvo y entro en una habitación, la rubia hizo lo mismo. Al estar ambas dentro, Michiru cerró la puerta, y se dio la vuelta hacia la rubia, quien escudriñaba aquella habitación que lucía como un camerino.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- cuestiono la peliverde

-No entiendo- Haruka miraba con desconcierto a la violinista.

-¿Por qué te disculpaste?-

-Porque debía hacerlo.-contesto la rubia con franqueza.

-No debías- sentencio Michiru a la vez que caminaba y pasaba al lado de Haruka, la violinista se sentó en un pequeño banco y se quitó los zapatos.

-Contigo nunca puedo ganar cierto-Haruka suspiro con hastió, el comportamiento de la peliverde enserio dejaba mucho que desear.-Mira, entiendo mi error, y por eso me disculpe.-

-Yo te ofendí, te golpeé, Dios te tire un trago encima, y tu vienes a disculparte conmigo- Michiru se puso en pie, y echo sus manos hacia atrás intentando alcanzar la cremallera de su vestido, fallando por completo- ¡mierda!- exclamo molesta. Haruka suspiro sonoramente llamando la atención de Michiru, la violinista notó como la rubia se acercaba a ella, y la rodeaba un poco.

Michiru quiso decir algo cuando la rubia levanto sus manos y tomo la cremallera, pero sentir el contacto de la piel de Haruka con la suya, le hizo olvidar esa idea, la rubia bajo la cremallera por completo y pasó su mano izquierda por encima del hombro de la peliverde, acariciando un poco su piel.

-Listo…- Dijo Haruka con tranquilidad, mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás.

Michiru sentía como se sonrojaba por completo, el calor en su cuerpo aumentaba abruptamente, y su corazón se aceleraba. La violinista se dio la vuelta para agradecerle a la rubia, pero al verla se detuvo.

Haruka estaba de pie, a unos cuantos pasos de donde ella estaba, la rubia sostenía su violín entre sus manos, y lo examinaba con mucho cuidado, haciendo gestos con el rostro que para Michiru resultaron muy sensuales. La peliverde la examino de pies a cabeza. Haruka vestía un smoking azul marino con solapas negra, debajo llevaba una camisa de blanco impecable y un corbatín ingles negro, todo en ella lucia perfecto, excepto por su cabello, el cual estaba desordenado. Para Michiru, la rubia le resultaba apetecible, y el cosquilleo que sentía en el centro de su cuerpo, era prueba de ello, la deseaba y no podía negarlo.

La rubia ajena a los pensamientos que tenía la violinista, se percató de que la mirada de Michiru estaba sobre ella.

-Lo siento- menciono la rubia dejando el violín en su estuche. Haruka levanto la mirada y la posó sobre los ojos zafiro de la violinista. – ¿Es un Stradivarius cierto?-

Michiru no respondió, ella se quedó como piedra cuando Haruka poso sus hermosos ojos sobre los suyos, la violinista solo podía pensar en lanzarse encima de la rubia y devorarla por completo. La peliverde noto como Haruka bajaba la mirada y suspiraba, la corredora volvió a verla y paso su mano por sobre sus rubios cabellos, desordenándolos aún más. Este gesto le pareció condenadamente atractivo a la violinista, ella ya se estaba planteando seriamente abalanzarse sobre la rubia, cuando esta hablo.

-Mira… Serena es muy importante para mí- esas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría sobre Michiru –y sé que para ella, tu eres muy importante, asi que no me parece justo, que nos comportemos como lo hemos estado haciendo, creo que lo mejor sería al menos que intentemos ser un poco más cordiales, por ella- Termino la rubia.

Haruka se sentía confundida, ella podría jurar que Michiru lucia decepcionada.

-¿Kaioh?- pregunto la rubia acercándose un poco a ella.

-¿Por eso viniste a mi concierto?- pregunto Michiru un poco molesta, cosa que extraño aún más a la rubia.

-Yo…- Haruka dudo un momento, no sabía que decir, definitivamente no había ido por eso, pero ni ella misma sabía bien el porqué estaba ahí, y aunque esa parecía una buena excusa, por alguna razón, no quería mentirle a la violinista, sentía que no debía hacerlo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la peliverde resoplo por lo bajo y le lanzo una mirada de reproche, camino unos pasos y se ocultó tras un biombo de color blanco.

-Está bien- dijo muy molesta la peliverde –ahora sal- exigió con brusquedad.

Haruka podía observar la silueta de Michiru tras la tela de aquel biombo, ella vio como la peliverde se quitaba el vestido, bajándolo por su cuerpo con un movimiento que le resulto endiabladamente sensual a la rubia, para luego ponerse otro y subírselo lentamente. Pero no fue hasta que la peliverde salio de su escondite y echo su cabello sobre sus hombros en un rápido movimiento, cuando Haruka sintió que su corazón se detenía. La rubia maldijo por lo bajo, sintiendo una fuerte excitación descendiendo por su cuerpo.

-Creí haberte dicho que te fueras- dijo Michiru parándose frente a la rubia y cruzándose de brazos.

Haruka sonrió con picardía, por alguna razón ese gesto de la peliverde le resulto excitante.

-¿Qué?- pregunto con brusquedad la violinista.

-¿Por qué te comportas asi?- pregunto juguetona la corredora, acercándose más a la peliverde.

Michiru se alarmo un poco al sentir la cercanía de la rubia, y poso una mano sobre el pecho de esta, deteniéndola en el acto, a lo que Haruka sonrió aún más.

-¿Te pongo nerviosa?- Inquirió la rubia de manera muy sensual, usando un tono de voz profundo y suave.

-Idiota- le dijo Michiru empujándola un poco, Haruka rio, cosa que molesto a la peliverde.

-¿No sé qué clase de señorita es usted como para comportase de esa forma? - dijo en tono de burla la rubia, a la vez que se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a la salida.

-Lo mismo puedo preguntarle a usted…señorita Tenoh.- soltó la peliverde sin más, arrepintiéndose de inmediato al ver como Haruka se detenía de golpe, pero cuando la rubia se dio la vuelta y se percató que sonreía divertida, se calmó un poco.

-Te voy a demostrar que clase de señorita soy- dijo la rubia sonriendo a la vez que caminaba con paso decidido hacia Michiru.

La peliverde dio unos pasos hacia atrás evadiendo a la rubia pero Haruka fue más rápida alcanzándola y tomando con fuerza su cintura, a la vez le estampaba un beso a la violinista, pero para sorpresa de la rubia, Michiru no se opuso y de hecho, tomo a la rubia por los hombros halándola hacia ella, por lo que Haruka intensifico más el beso. Michiru en respuesta se abrazó al cuello de la rubia, acariciando la parte posterior de su rubia cabellera.

Michiru mordió el labio inferior de la rubia, haciendo que esta gimiera y se separara un poco de ella. Haruka la vio a los ojos, ella quería más de la peliverde y bajo sus besos, primero por las mejilla de la violinista, luego su mandíbula, hasta llegar a su cuello, besándolo con hambre mientras bajaba su mano izquierda hacia la espalda baja de la violinista y subía su otra mano tomando el pecho izquierdo de Michiru por sobre la ropa y apretándolo con fuerza, haciendo gemir a la peliverde. Haruka detuvo sus movimientos y se separó un poco de la violinista, ambas chicas se miraron a los ojos por un momento.

-Eres hermosa- le susurro la rubia a Michiru, esta se perdió en la esmeralda mirada de Haruka, realmente la rubia era todo lo que Serena le había dicho. Ante ese pensamiento Michiru abrió los ojos con sorpresa cayendo en la realidad, ella no podía hacer eso, su amiga estaba enamorada de la rubia. La peliverde se sintió avergonzada por lo que había pasado, estaba molesta. Ella solo empujo levemente a la rubia y bajo la mirada.

-Vete- susurro la peliverde

-¿Estas bien?- inquirió Haruka un poco preocupada.

-Vete- dijo con más claridad. Haruka se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

-¿Hice algo mal?- pregunto Haruka acercándose a la peliverde e intentando abrazarla.- perdona su te ofendí de…-

Haruka no pudo terminar, Michiru la había empujado con fuerza y le dio una bofetada, la rubia se tomó el mentón con la mano derecha, y miro con furia a la violinista, quien la veía sorprendida.

Haruka se dio la vuelta y salio de la habitación en silencio, no sin antes dejar ir la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

Michiru se desplomo en el suelo, no sabía porque había golpeado a la rubia, realmente no estaba enojada con ella sino consigo misma, ella recobro la postura y se vio al espejo.

-Haruka- susurro la peliverde, a la vez que se llevaba una mano a su boca y acariciaba sus labios, recordando el apasionado beso.

Mientras tanto Haruka salio del teatro, colocándose con violencia el abrigo, realmente odiaba a Michiru kaioh. Intento sacar un cigarrillo pero una voz la detuvo.

-¿Haruka?- Serena le veía con ternura.

-Princesa… ¿qué haces aquí sola?- cuestiono la rubia.

-Takano se fue con tu amiga… la señorita Ayusawa- le dijo con tranquilidad. Haruka sonrió al escuchar eso, pero aún no se podía creer que había dejado sola a su princesa.

-¿te dejo sola aquí?- pregunto intentando sonar seria.

-sí, ya soy una adulta sabes y se cuidarme, además estaba adentro.- dijo Serena con confianza.

-¿y por qué te quedaste?-

-quería saber si estabas bien- le contesto con franqueza.

-¿por qué no lo estaría?

-Nos preocupaba que Michiru te asesinara-

-Creo que fui yo quien la asesino a ella- bromeo la rubia.

-¡Haruka!- exclamo Serena con sorpresa.

-Tranquila, para mi desgracia ella vive- la rubia sonrió, Serena de la nada tomo a Haruka de la solapa de su abrigo, haciendo que la rubia se inclinara hacia ella y poniéndose en putillas, beso a la rubia en los labios, Haruka se quedó como piedra, no sabía qué hacer y a riesgo de herir a su amiga, correspondió el tierno beso. Michiru salía del teatro y se encontró a solo unos pasos de la escena.

La violinista paso de sentir culpa a sentir rabia, de momento a otro. Camino unos pasos más, se colocó frente a ambas chicas, y carraspeo un momento. Haciendo que estas se separaran. Serena se sonrojo por completo y Haruka sintió como sus músculos se tensaban.

-¡Michiru!- exclamo sorprendida Serena

-Lo siento, te hice esperar demasiado- se disculpó Michiru.

-no yo…- dijo Serena sin poder terminar.

-¿y Takano?- interrumpió la peliverde.

-él se retiró con…-

-¿Te dejo sola? ¿Cómo se atrevió?- la violinista negó con la cabeza- bueno, déjame llevarte a tu casa entonces- invito la peliverde.

Serena dudo en su respuesta, busco la verde mirada de Haruka, pero esta parecía estar en otro mundo.

-¿Está bien si me voy con Michiru?- le pregunto serena a la rubia. Haruka vio a los ojos a serena y le sonrió, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Está bien princesa- le dijo con calma la rubia- Buenas noches- dijo con simpleza mientras se daba la vuelta y se marchaba.

Serena se tocó los labios y sonrió con emoción.

-Me beso- dijo la pequeña rubia dando pequeños saltitos y abrazando a Michiru.

La peliverde volvió a sentirse miserable, recordando lo que había pasado hace unos minutos. Ella de cierta forma traiciono a su amiga de la peor manera. Lo que había pasado nunca debía volverse a dar, mucho menos después del beso que su mejor amiga y la rubia compartieron.

Haruka caminaba hacia su auto, el cual estaba a unas cuantas calles del teatro. Al llegar, entro en él, se colocó el cinturón y tomo el manubrio en sus manos. De un momento a otro dejo ir todo su peso hacia adelante, golpeándose l rostro contra el timón.

Se sintió de lo peor, ella no dejaba de pensar en la peliverde, en sus besos, en su cuerpo contra el suyo, sus gemidos, y esos ojos que tanto le gustaban. Aun cuando serena le beso, no pudo quitarse de la mente a la violinista, se preguntaba por qué no podía sentirse de la misma forma con su joven princesa, porque su pequeña amiga no le provocaba nada más allá de la ternura, simplemente no la deseaba y no podía hacer nada. Y eso le hizo sentir aun peor.

Ella intentaría acercarse a la pequeña rubia, necesitaba saber si podía llegar a sentir algo más por ella, realmente lo deseaba, Serena era especial, y ahora que sabía que ella sentía algo hacia su persona, debía saber si ese sentimiento hacia su princesa podía ser algo más. Debía evitar a Michiru kaioh a toda costa.

* * *

 **NA: Hola, siento un poco la demora con este cap, en realidad tuve muchos desacuerdos artísticos conmigo misma xD... pero bueno, al fin logre terminarlo y espero sea de su agrado y disfrutaran de la lectura. Primero unas aclaraciones, la melodía utilizada para el concierto en realidad fueron dos, ambas interpretadas por mi violinista favorita la señorita Janine Jansen, una es el concierto para violín de Mendelssohn en E menor op.64 y la otra es el concierto para violín nº1 de Max Brunch.**

 **Ahora a los comentarios:**

 **cerezo-angie yo también te amo hermosa, y enserio gracias por todo, nada seria lo mismo sin tu apoyo.**

 **Chat'de'Lune muchas gracias por tu comentario enserio lo aprecio y me alegra saber que disfrutas de la historia, y para responderte, pues veras, las chicas tratan a Haruka como hombre por que...realmente creen que es un hombre, por su forma de vestir, actuar y hablar, solo las personas que tienen mucho trato con ella saben que es mujer. En cuanto a la relacion de Haruka y Serena pues, creo que este cap aclara un poco tu duda. Y con respecto a tu ultima pregunta pues soy de un bonito lugar en el caribe llamado Honduras.**

 **Laura me alegra mucho que disfrutes la historia y de como la voy desarrollando, y pues si mi Michiru es un poco...indomable la niña, siempre he pensado que ella debe ser así, pero claro, solo con la rubia. En cuanto a tu pregunta, pues Mich ella es complicada, realmente no he sabido como etiquetarla jajaja, solo se que es liberal y si le gusta alguien, le gusta y ya, sin importarle su sexo, aunque prefiere la compañía masculina, así que no se con que termino describirla.**

 **Sin mas que decir me despido, como siempre un placer y nos leemos luego.**


	5. Chapter 5: War

ESTE ES UN RELATO DE FICCIÓN; LOS PERSONAJES Y NOMBRES PERTENECEN A SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR. CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES MERA COINCIDENCIA.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **War**

La rubia dejo ir la puerta de su auto con violencia, tan molesta se sentía que no le importo dañar su lujoso Mercedes-Benz, y no era para menos. Las dos últimas semanas no habían sido las más fáciles, ella se había prometido evitar al máximo a la violinista, sin embargo parecía que Serena y la señorita Kaioh eran inseparables, y no es que le molestara la presencia de la sensual peliverde, sino el hecho de que ella necesitaba entender sus sentimientos por Serena, pero, para ella llevar a cabo esa tarea era muy difícil, teniendo tan cerca una tentación tan grande como lo era Michiru Kaioh.

La rubia saco su celular, y marco el número de Serena, después de unos momentos ella contesto.

-Hola princesa- Dijo la rubia tratando de sonar calmada –Ya estoy abajo-

-Ok, enseguida bajamos.- esa respuesta, hizo que a la rubia se le erizara la piel, sabía que el plural de esa oración tenia nombre y apellido. Realmente la peliverde no daba tregua.

Dentro del lujoso apartamento de Serena, una joven peliverde estaba sentada en un mullido sofá blanco, mientras tomaba un poco de té y fingía leer un artículo de una revista. Ella realmente se sentía incomoda ante su situación, sentía culpa con su amiga, vergüenza por su comportamiento en esas dos últimas semanas, odiaba a Haruka Tenoh con todo su ser, pero sobre todo detestaba sentirse tan estúpidamente atraída por la rubia. La deseaba y no había mucho que hacer por eso, y realmente no entendía muy bien el porqué de su odio.

La violinista ya no sabía si aquel sentimiento se debía al comportamiento de la rubia con Serena, o si era por el beso que estas se dieron, o por el beso que ella misma compartió con la rubia, o si era todo lo anterior junto, solo sabía que la odiaba, y aun asi no podía evitar desearla.

Estas dos semanas habían sido muy duras para ella, tener que mentirle a Serena no era de su agrado, pero no podía decirle la verdad sobre la rubia porque ella misma saldría afectada, y lo último que quería era herir a su amiga, aun asi se sentía vil y culpable. Sabía que para su joven amiga, aquel beso significaba que casi una propuesta por parte de la rubia, pero que para Haruka todo aquello era un juego y ese tan aclamado beso era solo eso, un beso, un acto sin ninguna importancia, solo un vil y sucio juego, y para ser sincera consigo misma, ella jamás pensó que la rubia le haría eso a su pequeña amiga, por más que la odiaba, por más que le dijera a su amiga que no le convenía, ella jamás pensó que Haruka actuaria de esa manera.

Serena salio de su habitación, lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué tal me veo?- pregunto la pequeña rubia. Michiru levanto la mirada y la observo de pies a cabeza, Serena lucía un vestido color rosa de corte A que le llegaba a la rodilla, llevaba un chaleco blanco cubriendo sus hombros, y unas zapatillas color blanco.

-Te ves muy bien- le sonrió Michiru- pareces una princesa.- dijo sinceramente la violinista. A lo que la rubia sonrió aún más.

-Gracias Mich- dijo serena feliz –espero que a Haruka le guste.-

-Serena…- Michiru dudo un momento, no sabía bien que decirle. Detestaba que la rubia fomentara los sentimientos de su amiga insistiendo tanto en verla.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Serena viendo la confusión en los ojos de la violinista.

\- Haruka… no es la persona correcta para ti.- Dijo la peliverde odiándose profundamente.

-¿Por qué no puedes aceptarlo?- dijo un poco triste la pequeña rubia.

-Porque sé qué clase de persona es, y no creo que se tome enserio sus acciones, solo jugara con tus sentimientos, y se disculpara presumiendo inocencia.

-El sería incapaz de hacer eso- Michiru sintió un poco de molestia, realmente le incomodaba que Serena se refiriera a Haruka como si fuera un hombre, a veces dudaba de los sentimientos de su amiga, no entendía como podía estar enamorada de una persona tanto tiempo y desconocer su sexo.

-Haruka no es quien parece ser- La peliverde sabía que no podía decirle la verdad a su amiga, si Haruka no había "revelado" tal secreto, era por una razón.

-Mich, él es como un príncipe, caballeroso, muy detallista y educado, tal vez tiene errores, pero yo siempre le he querido, y ahora que se me corresponde, yo…-

-¿Estas segura de eso?- Michiru la interrumpió un poco molesta, su amiga prácticamente estaba describiendo a otra persona.

-El me beso- dijo Serena con alegría.

-Serena solo fue un beso- le dijo rodando los ojos y negando con la cabeza.- Nada mas.-

-Fue especial- respondió la pequeña rubia.

-Tú lo sentiste especial, eso no quiere decir que Haruka también lo sintiera asi.-

\- Yo sé que sí, sé que el siente lo mismo por mí- Michiru se cansó de escuchar tanto "EL" y bufo con fuerza.

-¿Enserio que tanto puedes querer a alguien sin siquiera conocerlo?- pregunto hastiada la peliverde.

-Le conozco lo suficiente como para saber que es el hombre de mis sueños.-

-Serena, escúchate, mira…- Michiru suspiro- yo no soy quien para decírtelo, pero…- la peliverde fue interrumpida, el celular de su amiga comenzó a sonar, Serena prácticamente brinco de la emoción y contesto, alejándose un poco de ella.

Michiru trato de calmarse, su comportamiento no estaba bien, se sentía la peor persona del mundo, y temía que su amiga la odiara por todo aquello, pero sabía que la rubia no iba enserio con serena y lo último que quería es que ella resultara herida. Como le hubiera gustado que todo fuera diferente, que la corredora y ella nunca hubieran discutido, que nunca hubiera pasado nada entre ellas, y que Serena fuera simplemente feliz con la rubia, pero las cosas no eran asi, y ella solo podía vivir con las consecuencias de sus acciones.

-¡Vamos!- Exclamo Serena feliz tomándola de la mano. –Haruka esta abajo esperando-

Michiru solo asintió, tragándose todos esos sentimientos que la confundían tanto.

A las afueras del edificio y apoyada sobre su auto una muy nerviosa rubia jugaba con su celular.

-Mierda- maldijo Haruka por lo bajo cuando vio como ambas chicas salían del lujoso edificio de departamentos, y es que aparte de hacer mal tercio, la peliverde llevaba puesta una camisa blanca desabotonada del cuello que dejaba ver el inicio de sus atributos, una falda de corte recto de color azul marino muy ceñida a su cuerpo, y unas zapatillas de tacón color beige. La rubia simplemente no podía quitarle la vista a la hermosa mujer.

-¡Haruka!- exclamo emocionada la pequeña Serena mientras corría a los brazos de la rubia.

-Hola princesa- Dijo la aludida, tratando de calmarse un poco la molestia en su voz. Haruka abrazo a Serena y le deposito un beso en la mejilla, a lo que su amiga se sonrojo por completo. La corredora vio la reacción de Serena y se odio, debía controlar esos impulsos, no quería ni confundirse más ella misma, ni confundir Serena.

Michiru observaba la escena con molestia, odiaba el tipo de tratos que Haruka brindaba a su amiga. Ese tipo de gestos ilusionaban a su joven amiga, y le confundían, odiaba la efusividad de la rubia.

-Saben que ayer se vieron ¿Verdad?- dijo molesta la violinista, viendo que las dos rubia aún seguían abrazadas.

-Si- dijo Haruka muy seria, y separándose de Serena. –Cómo olvidar tu "fino" comportamiento del día anterior.- Le dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina, y es que cada vez que ella intentaba hablar con Serena, la peliverde interrumpía siempre, ya sea metiéndose en la conversación o simplemente llevándose a Serena consigo.

-¿Y tú qué sabes de modales?- cuestiono en tono despectivo Michiru.

-Más que tú al parecer.- Le contesto la rubia encarándola.

-¡Ya basta!- exclamo Serena interponiéndose en medio de ambas chicas.- No pueden llevarse bien una sola vez, solo una vez por mi…- termino la rubia haciendo pucheros.

Haruka suspiro cansada, ella quería estar a solas con Serena, necesitaba hablar con ella sobre lo sucedido.

-Lo siento princesa- le dijo muy sincera la rubia a la vez que apoyaba sus manos sobre los hombros de su amiga.- Tratare de comportarme lo mejor posible…- prometió la rubia viéndola fijamente a los ojos. Serena sonrió y giro hacia la peliverde.

-Yo igual…lo intentare.- dijo Michiru encogiéndose de hombros.

-Gracias - Serena las abrazo a ambas, quienes a espaldas de la pequeña rubia se dedicaron miradas de odio.

\- Bueno…- interrumpió el momento Haruka separándose de las dos chicas. -¿A dónde quieres ir hoy?- le pregunto a Serena

-¿Conoces el Centro Comercial "Ushiio"?- Pregunto la pequeña rubia, a lo que Haruka asintió con la cabeza. –A ambas nos gustaría ir allí.

-¿ambas?-cuestiono la rubia

-sí, veras hay una tienda de instrumentos musicales que nos gustaría ver.

-Ya veo.- Haruka sabía que la que quería ir ahí realmente era la violinista- está bien, vámonos- termino la rubia a la vez que abría la puerta del asiento delantero a Serena. Esta se subió, Haruka cerró la puerta y abrió la del asiento trasero- y usted señorita Kaioh nos acompaña o nos da el gusto de no venir.- Michiru se subió presurosa y jalo la puerta, lastimando un poco la rubia. Quien solo se vio la mano, y la agito con dolor.

La rubia subió al coche y lo puso en marcha. Iba conduciendo cuando su celular sonó. Y a pesar de la mirada de reproche de Michiru la rubia contesto la llamada.

-Tenoh-sonó la voz de un hombre mayor al otro lado de la línea.

-Si… ¿Quién habla?-

-Valla, no recuerdas mi voz, si contestaras más seguido mis llamadas…

-Ya te dije que no me hablaras- interrumpió la rubia

-Tranquila, solo quiero hablar de negocios-

-Pues yo no quiero hablar de nada

-No cuelgues cariño, esto te convendrá también.-

-Púdrete imbécil- termino la rubia muy enojada tirando el celular sobre el tablero del auto.

Serena miraba sorprendida a la rubia, era la primera vez que miraba a Haruka actuar asi, mientras que a Michiru no le impresionaba el comportamiento de esta.

-Haruka… ¿quién era?- cuestiono Serena

-Nadie- contesto a secas Haruka.

-No sonaba asi

-No importa - dijo molesta -Vamos- dijo saliendo del auto.

Las tres chicas entraron al imponente complejo de tiendas, en donde todo desde la iluminación hasta el suelo denotaba que en aquel lugar solo las personas más ricas podían comprar algo, y eso se notaba en la poca cantidad de personas que transitaban por los lujosos pasillos. Ellas entonces se dirigieron a una gran tienda cuya fachada de madera delicadamente pulida dibujaba una partitura en su parte más alta, adentro de esta habían todos los tipos de instrumentos que se pudieran imaginar, y todos de la más alta calidad.

Una vez dentro, Michiru tomo la mano de Serena llevándosela consigo a la parte de la tienda dedicada a los instrumentos de cuerda. La joven rubia no se opuso a tal gesto y siguió a su amiga, no sin antes buscar a Haruka con la mirada, encontrándola frente a la sección de pianos. La rubia se miraba realmente enfadada, tenía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos, y su mirada fija en un enorme piano, los ojos verdes de la corredora desdibujaban el contorno del aquel hermoso Steinway Grand.

-Mich no creo que debamos dejar solo a Haruka.- Le dijo Serena a su amiga.

\- Es un idiota.- Replico la peliverde

-Parece que tiene un problema.-

-Serena… ¿No viste su comportamiento en el auto?- Cuestiono severamente la violinista.

-Haruka-san ha pasado por muchas cosas, solo, se volvió asi, tuvo que hacerlo.- Contesto con melancolía la joven rubia.

-¡ah ya veo!- Resoplo Michiru -Crees que tú puedes ser quien le salve, que tú puedes cambiarlo…

-No digo eso, solo, necesita que alguien le comprenda- dijo levemente sonrosada Serena. Michiru se quedó viendo a su amiga, ella podía ser tan inocente a veces. La peliverde suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

-Entiende…Haruka solo te hará daño

-Él nunca me lastimaría…

-Quisiera creerlo pero, lo dudo, las personas como Tenoh solo pueden hacerte daño y…

Una hermosa melodía comenzó a sonar por toda aquella tienda e interrumpió a la peliverde, quien solo pudo detener sus palabras, y buscar la fuente de tan celestiales notas. Ambas chicas giraron el rostro a la vez y se encontraron con la rubia sentada frente aquel hermoso piano.

La sonata para piano Nº14 de Beethoven sonaba magistral, llenando el ambiente con sus melancólicas notas de una paz que parecía detener el tiempo mismo, Haruka mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras sus dedos danzaban con sutileza sobre la teclas blancas de aquel Steinway Grand de color negro. La violinista apenas podía respirar, su aliento se había detenido, ella nunca había escuchado una interpretación tan correcta, tan armónica, triste y sutil, era como si la rubia, entendía a la perfección a que se refería el magistral Ludwig cuando llamo aquella pieza "Quasi una Fantasía", o cuando el aclamado poeta Rellstab la apodo "Claro de luna", pues la rubia en ese momento, con sus notas parecía ser una fantasía misma, una ilusión grandiosa, tan grandiosa como el mismo Lago de Lucerna donde en su punto más claro refleja la luz de la luna, como un cometa, como el sol mismo.

El primer movimiento de la sonata término, devolviendo poco a poco a la realidad a todos, la violinista se sentía extasiada, casi al borde del desmayo, a su lado una muy conmovida Serena hacia un esfuerzo mayor para contener el llanto, todos comenzaron a aplaudir y dar leves gritos de exaltación.

Haruka al fin abrió los ojos, levanto la mirada y les dedico a todos una sonrisa, pero lejos de separarse del piano, poso de nuevo sus manos sobre las blancas teclas y comenzó a tocar otra pieza, y no cualquier pieza, los ojos de Michiru se abrieron en señal de sorpresa, su corazón casi se detuvo, y su mente lo supo, ella estaba por contemplar a ese "Idiota" interpretar una de las piezas más aclamadas y temidas a la vez. Sus ojos azules se posaron en los dedos de la rubia, en sus manos, en su rostro, la rubia se movía con sutileza, su faz era calma, la violinista no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo sobre su piel, la rubia era perfecta, y con esa magistral interpretación de la Sonata para piano Nº8 de Prokofiev callaría para siempre a quien dijera lo contrario.

Michiru conocía perfectamente esa pieza, era especialmente famosa entre los pianistas, por ser una verdadera prueba, al ser considerada una de las piezas más difíciles de interpretar, y no lo negaría, estaba maravillada viendo como la rubia parecía dominar con tal perfección y soltura, la melancólica e inquietantemente agresiva melodía.

Haruka volvió la vista hacia donde se encontraban ellas, entonces la mirada azul de la violinista se hizo una con la verde de la pianista, la música seguía suave y triste, Michiru comenzó a sentir como ese cosquilleo en su piel bajaba por su cuerpo y en un acto involuntario mordió su labio inferior, la rubia sonrió con picardía ante aquel gesto y rompió el fuerte contacto visual que ambas mantenían cuando bajo la mirada, y concentrándose en las teclas del piano comenzó a tocar una de las partes más difíciles de aquella temperamental sonata, dejando casi sin aliento a todo el mundo por el talento que aquella rubia estaba derrochando en esa tienda.

Serena ahora sonreía viendo como su amiga estaba atónita por la soltura de la rubia en el piano, la melodía se volvió violenta y ella volvió la mirada a la rubia, quien concentrada mantenía la vista en las teclas del piano, la melodía bajo de intensidad y la rubia se tomó el tiempo de volver la mirada a Serena y regalarle una sonrisa. El tono era suave pesado, lento y Haruka le sonreía a Serena con tranquilidad, entonces el tono fue aumentando y la rubia volvió su vista a Michiru, desvistiendo a aquella chica en su imaginación, la veía desnuda frente a ella, gimiendo bajo sus manos sintiendo su orgasmo contra su piel, sintiendo como ella misma alcanzaba el éxtasis, entonces comenzó la salida de aquella violenta sonata en un movimiento rápido y desenfrenado, pero aun asi la rubia no despego los ojos de los zafiros de la violinista. Michiru sentía palpitar su ser, veía los agiles dedos de la rubia danzar con tal fuerza y seguridad que no pudo evitar desear aquellos hábiles dedos sobre el centro de su pasión. Ambas chicas sentían como la excitación golpeaba en sus poros, ambas se mantuvieron fijamente la mirada a la vez que la rubia terminaba lentamente la canción.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir con más fuerza que la primera vez, estaban maravillados con aquel deleite musical, pero ellas seguían inmóviles sin apartar la mirada, sintiendo la excitación bajar desde su pecho hasta el sur de sus cuerpos, la peliverde mordió de nuevo su labio inferior, y fue hasta ver ese gesto que la rubia rompió el contacto visual que mantenía con la violinista, Haruka bajo la mirada, se sintió completamente avergonzada, de pronto se dio cuenta del lugar en que estaban, de que Serena estaba presente, y aun asi coqueteo descaradamente con la violinista. La primera vez que Michiru mordió su labio, Haruka sabía que la joven artista solo estaba siendo seducida por la música, pero la segunda vez, fue diferente, ambas se deseaban, y lo sabía.

"Mierda" Pensó la rubia, odiándose a sí misma, por lo sucedido. Ella debía hacer algo, debía restarle importancia a ese pequeño desliz, Haruka vio a las empleadas de la tienda, quienes la miraban sonrojadas. "Prefiero que me odies" pensó antes de acercarse al grupo de jóvenes.

* * *

 **NA: Hola de nuevo, espero que este cap haya sido de su agrado y disfrutaran con el, tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo. Las melodías que utilice para este cap son de mis favoritas, y las recomiendo muchísimo, sobretodo la sonata Nº8. Quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que leen mi historia, pero sobretodo agradecer a las personas que comentan, es muy gratificante saber que muchos disfrutan de tu trabajo, y realmente agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de hacérmelo saber.**

 **Ahora los comentarios:**

 **Primero que nada note que muchas piensan que fue un error que Haruka correspondiera el beso, yo comparto esa opinión, pero controlar a la rubia es difícil jajajaja no es muy sensata la niña, aveces se me sale de las manos xD.**

 **Chat'de'Lune gracias por estar siempre al pendiente y por tu comentario, contestando a tu pregunta, Haruka tiene 25 años, Michiru tiene 24 años y Serena tiene 21.**

 **Kima me alegra que te guste como voy desarrollando los personajes, con respecto a lo demás, tranquila te puedo asegurar que habrá un poco de todo.**

 **Laura y Guest gracias por sus comentarios, y enserio no tienen idea de lo complicado que se pondrá, sera muy difícil para Haru y Mich, tal y como pueden ver en este capitulo, el titulo War hace alusión a eso, la guerra que hay dentro de ellas y no sera fácil.**

 **Carmen Osorio y luana gracias por sus comentarios me alegra saber que disfrutan de mi historia.**

 **Cerezo-angie gracias por tu comentario hermosa, y por todo el apoyo que me das, se que tienes que aguantar mis arrebatos de escritora y sufrir todas mis teorías locas, pero enserio no estaría publicando esto de no ser por tu apoyo. Te amo hermosa.**

 **Sin mas que decir me despido, un placer y nos leemos luego.**


	6. Chapter 6: War II

ESTE ES UN RELATO DE FICCIÓN; LOS PERSONAJES Y NOMBRES PERTENECEN A SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR. CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES MERA COINCIDENCIA.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **War II**

-Lo siento mucho- dijo en un tono fuerte y grave Haruka a la vez que caminaba hacia el grupo de jovencitas. -Seguramente tienen prohibido que las personas toquen los instrumentos, pero me temo que no he podido evitarlo, es como si llamase, y bueno, yo solo sucumbí a tal llamado.- se disculpó, o al menos eso intento hacer. Entonces una de las encargadas de la tienda se acercó a la rubia muy tímidamente.

-Para nada, nunca debe usted disculparse por tocar tan maravillosa melodía.- dijo la joven mujer un poco sonrosada.

-Gracias, aunque viéndola a usted, creo que sería mejor tocar otra cosas- coqueteo la rubia, haciendo que la empleada se sonrojara por completo y comenzara a balbucear palabras incongruentes. Haruka tomo el mentón de la joven entre sus dedos y atrajo su rostro hacia ella. – Tranquila, tendré mucho cuidado - término la rubia susurrando lo último. La joven vendedora se puso roja, y se quedó estática.

Cuando Haruka se separó del piano, Serena quiso correr y abrazarla, pero al ver como esta coqueteaba con aquella joven mujer, se detuvo en seco. Michiru, quien volviendo del trance en el que la había dejado la rubia, observo como está ahora estaba coqueteando con todo el staff que trabaja en la tienda, se sentía molesta, usada y humillada. Casi se va encima de la rubia y su grupo de fans pero el volver la mirada hacia su pequeña amiga y ver como Serena sonreía con tristeza viendo la escena, le hizo detenerse.

La peliverde volvió sus ojos hacia la rubia, observo el coqueteo nada sutil que estaba teniendo con aquellas jóvenes empleadas, presto atención a cada uno de los movimientos de la pianista, se concentró en su sonrisa, y a pesar de que esta, no era para ella, no pudo evitar morderse el labio de nuevo. Haruka tenía algo que la hacía irresistible, para su pequeña amiga esa algo despertaba amor, y para ella aquella rubia idiota despertaba deseo, un deseo violento y aturdidor.

Michiru dudo un segundo, ¿Por qué estaba ella ahí? ¿Realmente intentaba proteger a su amiga, o, solo buscaba una excusa para estar cerca de la rubia? Ella no estaba segura de los sentimientos que profesaba Serena hacia la rubia, no entendía esa clase de amor ciego que tenía su amiga hacia la rubia, le parecía que la pequeña rubia estaba más enamorada de lo que Haruka aparentaba ser que de lo que era en realidad. Aun asi, el comportamiento de la corredora le confundía aún más, le coqueteaba a ella con tal descaro para luego irse con otras, recordó la noche en que se besaron, mientras ella aun sentía en sus labios el beso apasionado que se habían dado, la rubia ya había encontrado otra chica a quien besar, y lo que era peor aún, esa chica era su mejor amiga, dándole esperanzas a ambas, y lastimándolas al mismo tiempo.

Michiru negó ante ese último pensamiento, si bien, ella la deseaba, eso no quería decir que la corredora despertara ese tipo de sentimientos en ella, no podía ser, ella odiaba a la rubia, por alguna estúpida razón que no entendía pero lo hacía, podía sentirlo.

La peliverde vio como Haruka se despedía de su pequeño grupo de fans, y caminaba hacia ellas, la escudriño con la mirada, la rubia vestía un jersey color gris, y una camisa blanca debajo, lucia unos pantalones de color negro de corte Slim y una zapatilla de color negro, caminaba con seguridad y pavoneándose con sensualidad, por un instante sus miradas se toparon, y ella juro que veía vergüenza en aquellos hermosos ojos verdes, la rubia bajo la mirada de inmediato y agito su mano derecha contra su cabello a la vez que suspiraba con fuerza.

Michiru lo entendió, en ese preciso instante, ese simple ademan de la rubia provoco que su corazón se detuviera y acelerara al mismo tiempo, fue entonces que entendió el porqué de su odio. Ella no odiaba a la rubia, odiaba ese deseo que despertaba en ella, ese deseo ilógico, que le hacía ir en contra de sus principios, aun a pesar de los sentimientos de su amiga, y es que cada vez que le veía, no le importaba nada, nada más que devorársela con la mirada, y fantasear con ella. Se descubrió a si misma celosa, su malestar no era porque la rubia jugara con los sentimientos de su amiga, no, su malestar se debía a que esos tratos especiales que Haruka tenía con serena, ella los quería para sí misma. Se sintió miserable y traidora, todo este tiempo actuó como si protegiera a su joven amiga, pero lo que realmente protegía era su orgullo. Se sintió realmente mal, y entendió, si ella quería sentirse mejor consigo misma, debía apartarse de la rubia, y dejarle el camino libre a su amiga, y aunque no entendía bien los sentimientos de serena, considero que ni la rubia merecía que ella le tratara mal por sus caprichos, y mucho menos lo merecía serena.

-Haruka…es muy especial- le dijo serena casi en un susurro sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Lo es...- le dijo la peliverde abrazando a su amiga. Michiru ya no negaría nada, como podría, haría a un lado su ego, solo velaría porque su amiga fuese feliz.

-Él es perfecto.- soltó serena, Michiru se separó un poco de ella, sintiendo molestia, la cual desapareció al ver como una lagrima rodaba por la mejilla de su pequeña amiga.

-¿Que les pareció?- interrumpió la pianista.

Serena limpio rápidamente su mejilla y le sonrió ampliamente a Haruka.

-Fue hermoso- le dijo – eres increíble, fue lo más hermoso que he escuchado.- la pequeña rubia abrazo a la corredora.–Bueno, Mich será mejor que sigamos buscando el arco que necesitas-

-Adelántate, ya te alcanzo- le contesto tranquilamente Michiru, a lo que la joven rubia asintió y se marchó.

Haruka se quedó viendo por donde serena se había ido, se sintió un poco culpable, sabía que su comportamiento había herido a su amiga, pero prefería eso, a que serena se diera cuenta que deseaba a la peliverde, por sobre todas las cosas, volvió la mirada hacia Michiru y esta lo veía como si quisiera matarle ahí mismo. Trago un poco de saliva nerviosa, tal vez y se le habría pasado la mano esta vez.

-Creí que disfrutarían de esa pieza.- menciono Haruka tímidamente.

-Eres un idiota-

Haruka guardo silencio y bajo la mirada, ahí está de nuevo, esa mirada llena de tristeza, la violinista odiaba ver esos hermosos ojos apagarse, lo odiaba, reprimió el impulso de abrazar a la rubia.

-Lo se…-fue lo único que dijo la corredora.

\- No puedes contener tus impulsos- le dijo Michiru relajando su tono. La rubia se mantuvo con la cabeza baja y en silencio. -Tienes que coquetearle a cada chica que vez o…- Michiru fue interrumpida por Haruka.

-Lo siento- dijo a secas la rubia, levantado la mirada y clavando sus ojos esmeralda en los zafiros de la peliverde.

-No es conmigo que debes disculparte, sino con Serena.- Respondió Michiru, sintiendo pesados en su corazón y un nudo en la garganta -Ella piensa por una estúpida razón que tú eres diferente, que para ti ella significa algo más que una simple amiga, y tú le incitas, tú le das esperanza, y no deberías, si no estás segura de tus sentimientos por ella.-

-Lo se… Lo siento.- dijo Haruka, Michiru se odio a si misma sabía que estaba hiriendo a la rubia.

-Serena no es tu juguete Haruka, ella te quiere, y no es justo que le lastimes.-

-No pretendo hacerlo.

-Entonces, deja de darle esperanza, no le hagas más daño.-

Haruka dudo un segundo, se sentía confundida, triste, miserable.

\- ¿y si ella es diferente para mí?- Dijo Haruka con un poco de duda en su voz.

-Tenoh, tú y yo sabemos que eso que dices, no puede ser.

-¿por qué no?

-Porque si fuese asi, esta conversación no existiría, no habrías coqueteado con esas mujeres… el beso que tú y yo nos dimos jamás hubiera pasado, pero todo eso paso, y no puedes pretender querer a alguien cuando estas dispuesta a hacerle sufrir solo por tus impulsos.- Termino la peliverde sintiéndose terriblemente miserable.

-Te odio- Menciono Haruka bajando la mirada, sintiendo herido su orgullo.

-Lo sé, pero eso no cambia que lo que te acabo de decir sea verdad, y será mejor que te detengas y ordenes tus sentimientos antes de que la lastimes aún más.

Michiru comenzó a alejarse, pero Haruka la tomo por el brazo por impulso, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, la soltó de inmediato.

-Yo… nunca quise lastimarla.- dijo la rubia abatida.

-Viendo todo lo que siente ella por ti, desearía que eso fuera verdad…

-Por favor, le pedí que no discutieran- Serena las interrumpió

-No lo hacemos – dijo muy serio la rubia – Serena será mejor que me retire.

-¿Por qué?

-No estoy de buen humor en estos momentos, lo siento

\- Podemos acompañarte

-No es necesario, lo siento. Con su permiso- y se marcho

-¿Mich que sucedió?- Pregunto confundida la pequeña rubia

-No pasó nada, tranquila.- Michiru observo como la rubia se iba, se sintió realmente mal por lo que acababa de pasar.

Haruka salio a prisa de la tienda, se sentía adolorida, la peliverde le había herido, se sintió apenada, avergonzada, que la violinista supiera con exactitud sus sentimientos le incomodaba, la forma en que esta le miro, le dolía, literalmente, sentía una opresión en su pecho, pero, sabía que la peliverde tenía razón.

Pensó en Serena, y se sintió aun peor, si había alguien inocente en esa complicada situación era ella. Se preguntó que sentía por la pequeña rubia, sentía amor o solo cariño, le gustaba siquiera, o solo disfrutaba de su amistad. Recordó el beso que le dio, había sido tierno y calmado, pero no había despertado nada en ella, no sintió nada, solo unos labios besando los suyos, nada más, nada especial.

Entonces recordó el beso que se dio con la violinista, en esa ocasión sí que sintió algo, y mucho, ella no supo si fue el deseo, la situación, o todo junto, pero hasta podría jurar que el suelo tembló en cuanto probó esos labios, se sintió aturdida, y si la peliverde no hubiera reaccionado tan mal, ella la hubiera devorado una y mil veces justo ahí.

No pudo evitar que la imagen de la violinista se formara en su cabeza, odiaba que la violinista acaparara toda su atención, la odiaba y aun asi quería hacerla suya, Haruka lo sentía, la deseaba, con tal fuerza, que la irritaba.

Haruka se detuvo y tomo su cabello con sus manos, jalándolo un poco, odiaba a la violinista, la detestaba, Michiru se había vuelto un imposible para ella, era la primera mujer que deseaba y no podía tener, la primera mujer que le rechazaba de esa forma, la violinista la veía y sabia exactamente el tipo de persona que era, y por eso la despreciaba.

Pero como lograba conocerle la peliverde, si Haruka trataba de ocultar lo oscuro de su alma por todos los medios, y si ella no lo hacia bien, y si realmente ella estaba huyendo de algo que seguía ahí a simple vista, tan al descubierto que la peliverde era capaz de leerlo y asquearse con la verdad. La horrible y sucia verdad.

La rubia sintió una mano en su hombro, volvió la mirada, un hombre le sonreía, esos ojos cafés, Haruka nunca los olvidaría.

-Vaya, Haruka Tenoh…que grata sorpresa

-Vete… Hitoshi, solo vete, no estoy de humor.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Qué me valla? ¿Qué te molesta verme?

-De verdad no quiero problemas

-Difiero en eso, creo que tu quieres romperme la cara, tanto como yo la tuya.

-Solo déjame- dijo la rubia haciendo un ademan de irse.

-¿no cambias verdad? Sigues siendo la misma cobarde de siempre.- le dijo mientras se disponía a irse

Aquel hombre sintió una mano en su hombro que le detuvo, y cuando volvió el rostro, ¡Zas!, la rubia le había golpeado tan fuerte que este perdió el equilibrio. El viéndose en el suelo golpeo con su pie el estomago de la rubia, y esta cayo hacia el frente sujetándose el abdomen, momento que aprovecho para dejarle ir un golpe en el rostro, sin embargo ella fue mas rápida y tomo su mano, aprisionándola con su mano derecha, y con la otra mano comenzó a golpear el rostro de aquel hombre, la rubia entonces coloco una rodilla sobre el pecho de el, y siguió golpeándolo con tal ira, que nadie tenia el valor de interceder.

Las dos chicas salieron de la tienda al escuchar el alboroto, y lograron distinguir en medio de la gente a Haruka, Serena salio corriendo sin pensarlo.

-¡Serena!- exclamo Michiru siguiendo a su amiga.

Serena llego donde Haruka y se quedo estática un momento, viendo como esta golpeaba con tal furia a aquel pobre hombre, entonces se abalanzo sobre la espalda de la rubia y tomo el brazo que ensangrentado de esta.

-Haruka detente…- suplicaba la pequeña rubia, sin éxito alguno, Haruka en un movimiento brusco empujo a la joven, quien perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

Michiru llego justo para ver como Haruka empujaba a su amiga, ella corrió con Serena, quien le dijo que estaba bien. La violinista entonces se puso en pie camino hacia la rubia, y en un momento que está hecho su brazo atrás para volver a golpear a aquel infeliz, Michiru lo tomo con firmeza.

-¡HARUKA BASTA!- grito la violinista.

Haruka se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Michiru, su mirada se relajó de inmediato, sus músculos se relajaron, vio a Hitoshi, estaba cubierto de sangre, vio sus manos, estaban bañadas en aquel cálido liquido, soltó al hombre, y se echo para atrás, estaba cansada, sentía que su mano se partía en dos, vio que mucha gente le rodeaba, le observaban con miedo en sus miradas.

La rubia se percató que la peliverde aun sostenía su mano, volteo la mirada y se encontró con Michiru, quien le veía con todo el odio e ira del mundo. La peliverde solto el brazo de la rubia y se fue con Serena. Haruka se sentía avergonzada por lo que había hecho.

Hitoshi se arrastro intentando ponerse en pie, y la rubia intento ayudarle.

-Ni te atrevas a tocarme- le dijo el con odio en su voz.

-yo… yo…

-Tu padre estaría tan avergonzado de ti.

-¿Seguro que no quiere esperar a la policía?- interrumpio un joven a la vez que ayudo a poner en pie al maltrecho hombre.

-No, asi esta bien.- dijo yéndose tambaleándo y muy mal herido.

Haruka vio como ese hombre se iba, el había sido mejor amigo de su padre, la persona que mas le apoyo cuando ella lo necesito, quien le abrió las puertas de su hogar, la primer persona que la acepto por quien era.

-auch- exclamo serena detrás de ella. La rubia se dio la vuelta. Observo como la joven serena se apoyaba en el hombro de Michiru evitando que su pie izquierdo tocara el suelo, aparentemente ella se había lastimado al caer.

-Prince…- no pudo terminar la rubia, Michiru le dejo ir una bofetada cuando esta se acerco a su pequeña amiga

\- Creí que no la lastimarías.- Le reclamo Michiru

-Está bien- dijo Serena intentando ocultar su dolor- fue mi culpa.

-claro que no, fue culpa de este animal- dijo señalando a la rubia, quien mantenía la mirada clavada en el suelo. –Me dijiste que nunca le harias daño, y bueno, lastimosamente eres mas salvaje de lo que pensé.

-Lo siento- susurro Haruka

-No es suficiente, eres más que idiota, eres una bestia, no deberían dejar que te acerques a nadie, golpear de esa forma a ese hombre, empujar a serena, enserio, que clase de animal eres- Michiru se sentía realmente molesta y quería herir a la rubia.

-Lo siento- repitió Haruka- tienes toda la razón, por favor cuida a Serena.- le dijo marchándose del lugar.

-No debiste tratarle asi- replico serena

-Te golpea y le defiendes, Es increíble… vamos hay que buscar ayuda- le dijo llevándosela del lugar.

Haruka corrió prácticamente a su auto, encendio el motor, y salio en carrera, había lastimado a Serena, la peliverde tenia razón, ella era un animal, una bestia, la rubia tomo la salida a la autopista, y acelero, comenzó a golpearse la cabeza, no pensaba, aumento de velocidad, rebaso a unos autos, acelero aun mas, era una completa idiota, un moustruo, su vista se nublo, cerro los ojos con fuerza un segundo, cuando los abrió, estaba apunto de impactar con un gran camión, la rubia reacciono a tiempo y giro violentamente el timon, el auto derrapo y se salio de la carretera.

El motor rugía con potencia, de las llantas salía un leve humo negro.

Haruka golpeo su cabeza contra el timón, comenzó a llorar, lloro ahogadamente, sin consuelo alguno. Se odiaba a si misma, se maldecía, el había tenido razón, era una cobarde. Haruka golpeo el tablero de auto, su mano escocio por el dolor, la rubia vio aquella mano ensangrentada y revivió todo su pasado en un solo segundo, la rubia cerro sus ojos con fuerza. Cuanto dolor, sentía que su pecho explotaría. "Haruka… te amo" una leve voz surco por su mente, la imagen de una joven hermosa se formo en su imaginación. La rubia calmo su llanto, se limpio el rostro, puso en marcha el motor, y siguió su camino.

* * *

 **NA: Hola, bueno espero que disfrutaran de este capitulo, siento un poco la demora, pero bueno aqui estoy, me he sentido un poco mal con este cap, la batalla que ambas sienten es muy fuerte, y ninguna quiere herir a nadie, lo cierto es que son muy impulsivas, y bueno hacen daño con sus malos juicios. Con respecto al titulo, serán 3 los que compartirán ese nombre y siguen un poco la dinámica de la sonata 8, asi que aun me falta uno jajajajaja.**

 **Ahora los comentarios:**

 **Chat'de'Lune gracias por tu comentario y tus observaciones (de verdad lo aprecio xD), comparto tu opinión este triangulo es toxico, y me es muy difícil plantearlo, sin embargo, ya estan aclarando sus sentimientos, y Mich ya tomo su decisión, así que... veremos que pasa.**

 **Laura con respecto a Serena...pues la niña no es muy ... ni siquiera se como decirlo, es solo que como bien dijo Mich Serena ama lo que Haru representa, la cuestión es que pasara cuando sepa la verdad, y ahí estará el detalle. También cabe decir que Serena y Haru no son tan amigas, osea su relación se da en base a la amistad con Takano. Por lo que nunca han sido intimas.**

 **Guest me alegra saber que disfrutaras de la sonata 8, es una de las melodia mas hermosa y cautivadoras que he escuchado, y comparto tus gustos, Rachmaninov es un genio, contestando tu pregunta, si, Darien aparecerá, ya lo tengo contemplado, pero... nop, no voy a spoilear nada xD.**

 **Akierd mucho gusto, me alegra que te gustara mi historia, y comparto tus gustos, creo que no hay dos personajes que se complementen mejor que Haru y Mich.**

 **cerezo-angie es un buen rollo el triangulito, Mich ya tomo su decisión y como dije vamos a ver que pasa, en cuanto a la llamada que recibió Haru pues es el pasado tocando a la puerta de la rubia, pero, todo a su tiempo, y la verdad ese sera peor rollo. Me alegro que te gustara la melodía. Como siempre gracias amor por apoyarme e impulsarme, Te amo hermosa.**

 **Y bueno, sin mas que decir, me despido, un placer y nos leemos luego.**


	7. Chapter 7: War III

ESTE ES UN RELATO DE FICCIÓN; LOS PERSONAJES Y NOMBRES PERTENECEN A SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR. CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES MERA COINCIDENCIA.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **War III**

-No puedo creerlo- susurro seriamente Takano.

Hacia dos horas Michiru le había llamado contándole todo lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde, el rápidamente salió de su oficina y fue en busca de su prima, la pequeña rubia tenía un esfinge en el tobillo y necesitaba atención medica, asi que la llevo a el hospital donde Ami hacia su práctica médica, siendo la peliazul quien atendió personalmente a Serena. Después de inmovilizar el pie de la joven rubia, los cuatro salieron del hospital y llevaron a Serena a su casa, en donde Rei y Mina las esperaban preocupadas, pues Michiru les pidió que tuvieran listo el departamento pues serena no podría hacer muchos movimientos debido a la lesión, cuando una muy preocupada Rei le pregunto qué había pasado, Michiru solo se limitó a decir que se había caído y no entro en más detalles, esto a petición de Takano.

El pelirrojo no le quitaba la vista a Serena, sonrió levemente al ver a la pequeña rubia muy apenada por todas las atenciones que estaba recibiendo. Bajo la mirada al suelo, y exhalo con fuerza, realmente se sentía molesto, no entendía como su amigo se había comportado de tal forma, el jamás pensó que Haruka le hiciese daño a Serena, sabía muy bien que el corredor era impulsivo y más de una vez tuvo que separarlo en alguna pelea de bar, pero de estar tomado y pelear con alguien a solo atacar a alguien más sin razón alguna, había un trecho bastante grande y el no entendía nada, y más aún herir a Serena, quien se supone el corredor quiere más que a nadie, eso lo molestaba aún más.

El timbre sonó, sacando al pelirrojo de sus pensamientos, Mina se puso en pie y se ofreció a abrir, saliendo por el pequeño pasillo que separaba el recibidor de aquella gran y hermosa sala, el pelirrojo volteo la mirada esperando por Mina y quien fuese que viniese con ella, vio como la rubia entro seria a la habitación, detrás de ella venia Ayusawa también con el semblante muy serio y una mancha de sangre en la parte superior de su vestido, a lo que Takano se paró de inmediato, pero antes de avanzar un poco se detuvo, viendo como Haruka venia tras ellas, la rubia venia cabizbaja su rostro apenas podía verse en medio de los rubios cabellos que caían hacia el frente, su mano izquierda estaba ensangrentada hasta el codo, sus ropas también lo estaban.

-Haru…- susurro Serena viendo a la rubia tan mal, no pudo evitar que su corazón diese un vuelco y sintiera como las lágrimas se agolpaban en salir.

-Vamos Haruka, diles…- dijo muy suave la castaña.

-Yo…

La rubia no pudo si quiera decir otra cosa, pues Takano se abalanzó sobre ella, la tomo por el cuello de la camisa, y la empujo con fuerza contra la pared que estaba detrás, dejo ir el primer golpe hacia el rostro de Haruka con toda la ira que estaba sintiendo. La rubia sintió como se aturdía y perdía el equilibrio, yéndose levemente hacia adelante pero las manos de Takano lo impidieron y volvió a empujarla contra la pared con furia, golpeando de nuevo a Haruka en el rostro.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!- le grito Takano sacudiendo a Haruka, quien se mantenía con la mirada clavada en el suelo sin resistirse en absoluto. –Confié en ti, creí que eras alguien diferente, pero veo que me equivoque.- le dijo soltándola con desprecio.

Todas permanecían en completo silencio a excepción de Serena que sollozaba "ya basta", en apenas un susurro. Ayusawa se había quedado en shock con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sabía que tenía que interceder pero sus pies simplemente no respondían, su voz parecía haberse enmudecido, vio cómo su amigo, descargaba su ira contra la rubia, y se sentía realmente impotente. Cuando el joven pelirrojo levanto su puño de nuevo amenazando a la malherida rubia, sabía que tenía que interceder, pero antes que su cuerpo respondiera, vio como una cabellera verde pasaba rápido frente a sus ojos, y aun antes que el chico golpeara de nuevo a la rubia, la peliverde se colocó entre Takano y Haruka, deteniendo de inmediato al pelirrojo en sus intenciones de seguir golpeando a la rubia.

Michiru veía con seriedad a su amigo, si bien era cierto ella misma quería romperle la cara a Haruka, lo que su amigo había hecho no estaba bien, él era un caballero y ella había sido una idiota por no darse cuenta, que en realidad nadie más sabia la verdad, dudo un momento si revelar tal secreto seria lo correcto. La violinista sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro, volvió la mirada vio a la rubia a los ojos.

-Está bien…déjalo- le susurro levemente la rubia.

-Apártate Michiru… déjame enseñarle a este imbécil que un hombre jamás lastima a una mujer.- dijo con repudio Takano. Michiru volvió la mirada ahora hacia su amigo, y para sorpresa de todos empujo al pelirrojo.

Takano se fue hacia atrás, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio, él estaba sorprendido de todos los presentes jamás pensó que la peliverde intercediera en favor de la rubia.

-¿Qué demonios?- exclamo Takano retomando su compostura. –Ahora vas a defender a este poco hombre- le reclamo a Michiru, acercándose amenazadoramente con intención de golpear de nuevo a Haruka, pero Michiru se interpuso de nuevo y para dejar aún más sorprendidos a todos le dejo ir una tremenda cachetada a Takano, quien no supo cómo reaccionar. El pelirrojo solo se tomó el rostro y dio dos pasos atrás.

-No lo defiendo a "El"…- dijo Michiru tratando de tranquilizarse. – La defiendo a ella…- dijo señalando a Haruka.

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto muy confundido Takano

-Que no ves, Haruka es mujer, no hombre, M-u-j-e-r…- dijo lentamente la peliverde.

Todos se quedaron en shock, excepto Ayusawa, nadie más sabía que la rubia era una chica. Takano palideció, todo este tiempo y el no noto que su mejor amigo era en realidad una chica, se miró la mano y sintió pena, se sintió avergonzado.

-¿es eso cierto?- dijo Serena tratando de ponerse en pie.

-Si…- contesto Haruka, la rubia se limpió el labio, la sangre escurría de su boca, sintió un fuerte mareo y casi pierde el equilibrio, pero una mano apoyada en su pecho se lo impidió. Haruka levanto la mirada y vio a los ojos a Michiru, la peliverde sostuvo a la rubia, y la ayudo a sentarse en una pequeña silla que estaba a unos pasos, Michiru busco con la mirada a Ayusawa quien al ver el gesto de la peliverde entendió y corrió a ayudarla con la rubia. –Gracias- susurro Haruka sintiéndose un poco mejor.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabias?- pregunto Ayusawa.

-Solo, me di cuenta de ello…

-¿Cuándo?- inquirió la castaña

-Cuando la conocí

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-No era mi asunto, y realmente no lo considero algo importante- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Gracias…- susurro la rubia.

Haruka levanto la mirada y se encontró con Serena, quien lo veía con cierto reproche y desilusión, inmediatamente la rubia sintió como si le apuñalaban el corazón, no sabía que lo dolía mas, si los golpes que le había propinado Takano o el pecho.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste nunca?- Pregunto confundido Takano

-Nunca me lo preguntaste

-pero...tu… todas esas chicas…- balbuceo Takano

-Ellas estuvieron igual conmigo

-Pero… no dijeron nada

-Lo se… creo que no les importaba.- dijo la rubia bajando la mirada, le dolía sentir la mirada de reproche de Serena sobre ella, realmente le dolía el pecho.

-¿Por qué?- susurro Serena. Haruka entendió la pregunta.

\- Porque tenía miedo… pensé que tal vez me rechazarían si les decía la verdad. No quise lastimar a nadie, pero ya me ha pasado antes, cuando creo que por fin me aceptan como soy, me dan la espalda y me echan de sus vidas, como si fuera basura…

\- Yo jamás lo haría…- dijo Serena

-Y ¿Por qué me ves diferente ahora?- inquirió con dolor la rubia. –mira, yo no lo pedí, nacer de esta forma, y no es que me moleste ser mujer, es solo que, parece que a los demás les parezco demasiado atractivo como para ser chica.- termino de decir con un poco de burla.

-Por eso golpeaste a ese hombre…

-No…bueno si, es complicado.

-Pues dime…- dijo Serena con dulzura en la voz y relajando la mirada

Haruka dudo, no era que no confiara en la pequeña rubia, si no que se sentía incomoda con tantos ojos sobre ella, una cosa era abrirse con su amigo, o con Serena, pero era muy diferente hacerlo con casa llena, con gente que apenas había tratado, se sentía juzgada y apenada.

Michiru noto la duda en los ojos de la pianista, la situación realmente debía parecerle incomoda a la rubia. Ella bajo la mirada sintiéndose apenada por poner en tal situación a la corredora, y es que si bien la "idiota Tenoh" se merecía sentirse mal por lo de Serena, un talón lastimado no era suficiente para exponer a la rubia a tal situación. Michiru desvió un poco el rostro y observo la mano ensangrentada de Haruka, era evidente que estaba lastimada y no recibió ningún tipo de atencion medica. La violinista levanto la mirada y busco a su amiga Ami, quien al verla entendio el gesto y se acerco a ellas.

-Dejame ver esa mano.- Le dijo muy tranquila la joven aprendiz. La rubia dudo unos segundos pero accedió y le extendió la mano a la peliazul, quien la examino por uno momentos.- ¿Rei podrias pasarme mi bolso?

La pelinegra asintió, tomo el bolso y se lo alcanzo a Ami, esta ultima comenzó a sacar algunas gasas y un poco de alcohol.

-No voy a mentir, te dolerá un poco.- dijo mientras limpiaba la sangre.

-Esta bien… he estado peor.- comento la rubia sintiendo como el alochol escocia entre sus heridas.

\- Sabes… a mi realmente no me importa si eres mujer, creo que eso te hace aun mas especial, pero, creo que Serena quiere una explicación mas concreta del porque lo ocultaste… yo conozco a estas chicas, y puedo decirte, nadie en esta habitación va a juzgarte, y quizá te lleves una grata sorpresa diciendo la verdad.- le dijo Ami lo suficientemente bajo para que solo Haruka le escuchara.

La rubia suspiro, la peliazul tenía razón, ella les debía una explicación real a todos. Tomo un poco de aire y hablo.

-Creo que se los debo… la razón por la que no se los dije, fue por que tenía miedo de que me odiaran o sintieran repulsión hacia mi, se lo que es estar sola, y no es algo muy lindo en realidad. Cuando yo tenia 5 años mis padres fueron asesinados...- la rubia se detuvo un momento, todos estaban en silencio. – mi padre me empujo dentro del ático y por eso no hicieron lo mismo conmigo, el me salvo. Cuando la policía llego y me encontraron, yo había pasado casi toda la noche al lado de los cuerpos sin vida de mis padres.-

Haruka volvió a detenerse, sintió que rompería en llanto, pero sentir a Ayusawa colocar su mano en su hombro, y a Ami tomarla ligeramente por la mano, le dio valor.

-La policía initento comunicarse con algún familiar, pero nadie quizo hacerse cargo de un pequeño estorbo, entonces, llego el mejor amigo de mi padre, le dijeron que yo estaba viva y corrió a buscarme. El me adopto, me dio un hogar y una familia, su esposa y su hija me aceptaron como una mas, y yo a mis 5 años, estando sola, sentí como si las puertas del cielo se abrían y ellos eran mis angeles. Cuando creci, yo no me esforcé en disimular quien era, y ellos me aceptaron, ellos muchas veces me presentaban como su hijo y a mí no me molestaba.-Haruka se detuvo, suspiro muy fuerte antes de seguir-Cuando cumplí 12 años me enamore por primer vez, me enamore de su hija, Setsuna, ella tenía 18 años, era alta, su cabello era color verde muy oscuro, su tez ligeramente morena, era un ángel y para mí era la mujer más bella que existía.- la rubia se detuvo, sonrió levemente recordando a su primer amor. – Ella me correspondía, pero ambas estábamos confundidas y vamos, yo realmente era una niña y ella era una mujer. Asi que nos conformamos con tenernos la una a la otra, ella me enseñó a tocar el piano, y siempre me alentó a hacer carrera en la música, cosa que hice y con mucho esfuerzo a los 14 años logre entrar a la Real Academia De Música En Tokio, sin embargo solo estuve un año, porque cuando cumplí 15 años, no sé, no pudimos más, y comenzamos una relacion.- Haruka se pasó su mano por su rostro, y en un gesto rápido alboroto sus rubios cabellos.

-¿Y qué sucedió?- inquirió muy afectada Serena.

\- Su madre nos encontró…- Haruka no pudo evitar que una lagrima cayera por su mejilla.- Setsuna fue la primer mujer en mi vida, ella… era todo para mí, creí que vivía en un sueño… pero al final todo se volvió una pesadilla. Después que su madre nos encontrara, ella me echo de la casa, Hitoshi no hizo nada para impedirlo, y pues Setsuna… ella, no pudo hacer nada. Entonces ahí estaba yo de nuevo, sola y sin saber bien que hacer, todo se fue al carajo, comencé a correr en carreras callejeras, y… hacer cosas que no me enorgullecen para poder vivir, dos meses después, me entere que Setsuna se había casado con un tipo…-

Haruka se detuvo, por un momento se quedó observando como Ami envolvía su brazo en una venda.

-El tipo era un idiota, el la golpeaba…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunto Takano

-Su padre me lo dijo, me pidió que fuera a por ella, que le ayudase a enfrentar a ese imbécil, pero yo le dije que no, sentía que ella me había traicionado, que solo había jugado conmigo. Su padre… es el hombre que golpee hoy.

-¿Por qué lo golpeaste?

\- un año después, el imbécil con quien se casó, la asesino…- Haruka se detuvo.

Todos se quedaron en shock. El silencio se apodero de la habitación, y hasta Ami se detuvo por unos segundos. Haruka no pudo evitar que las lágrimas que llevaba aguantando durante tanto tiempo cayeran sin piedad por sus mejillas.

-El ataúd se mantuvo cerrado…- logro decir la rubia en medio del llanto.- el la asesino a golpes, le destrozo el rostro con sus manos, y… luego se suicidó.- la rubia intento calmarse un poco y siguió.- Cuando me entere, no pude creerlo, fui a su casa, su padre, Hitoshi me recibió con golpes, ni siquiera pude entrar, el me lo impidió. Me llamo cobarde, me dijo que si yo hubiera hecho algo tal vez su hija estuviera viva, y tenía razón, yo pude haberla salvado, pero no lo hice, no lo hice por cobardía, porque prefería proteger mi orgullo…. Tal vez ella estaría viva… conmigo…- la rubia apenas pudo terminar de hablar, las lágrimas volvieron a dominarlas, tomo su rostro con su mano y dejo salir todo aquel dolor que llevaba.

Todos guardaban silencio mientras miraban a la rubia desmoronarse, nadie sabía bien cómo reaccionar, que hacer, sentían que cualquier cosa que hicieran o dijeran solo lastimaría más a la corredora. Michiru se acercó a la rubia, quien aún mantenía su rostro oculto en su mano. La violinista puso su mano sobre el cabello rubio de Haruka, y acaricio levemente su cabeza. La rubia al sentir tal contacto sintió calidez en su pecho, y controlo un poco su llanto, levanto el rostro y se encontró con la mirada azul de Michiru, quien le sonrió levemente. Haruka bajo de nuevo la mirada y siguió.

-Hoy en el centro comercial, él se acercó a mí, me dijo de nuevo esas palabras, que era un cobarde… yo… no se bien en que momento comencé a golpearle, realmente no era yo, supongo que todo este tiempo, le odie a él porque tampoco hizo nada, y me odio a mí misma porque fui una cobarde, fui un idiota. Bueno aun lo soy…- la rubia dijo esto último volteando a ver a la peliverde y en un tono de burla.- realmente siento lo que paso, sobretodo contigo Serena, y no espero que me perdonen, solo quería explicarles que, talvez soy un idiota, talvez son impulsivo, agresivo y violento, pero jamás golpeo a alguien solo porque si, no soy un animal, talvez él no lo merecía, pero tampoco yo, asi que lo siento… no saben cuánto. Siento no haber dicho nada con respecto a que soy mujer, pero, es duro que alguien que te amé te rechace por lo que eres, y después de estar sola tanto tiempo, Takano, tú te volviste mi familia y no hubiera soportado que me odiaras, pensé muchas veces en decírtelo pero siempre sentí que ya era demasiado tarde, sin mencionar que la mayoría solo se daban cuenta, no soy muy buena abriéndome de esta forma con los demás, asi que… lo siento.

Haruka observo como Ami terminaba de vendarla, y le dedico una sincera sonrisa en agradecimiento a la peliazul, se puso con mucha dificultad en pie y se dispuso a marcharse.

-Haruka…- hablo Takano –no me importa si eres mujer, me siento estúpido, ahora que lo pienso era obvio, sin embargo lastimaste a mi prima, pero… si Serena te perdona, no soy quien, para no hacerlo yo también.- dicho esto la mirada de todos se posó en Serena, quien con algo de dificultad camino hasta donde estaba la rubia. Al llegar donde ella, la pequeña joven abrazo a Haruka.

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonar.- le dijo Serena tranquilamente y dándole un beso a la rubia. Haruka se limitó a sonreír, por más que lo ocultara, los ojos de la pequeña rubia no podían mentirle, nada volvería a ser igual.

-Bueno…- Interrumpió Mina- Asi que Haruka-san es chica… ya decía que yo que eras demasiado perfecta como para ser hombre.-

La rubia se separó un poco de Serena, y no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario de Mina.

-Ya me lo han dicho antes.- Contesto la rubia sonriendo ahora.

\- Bueno, a lo pasado, pasado, porque no salimos a la terraza un rato, creo que a todos nos caería bien un poco de aire.- menciono ahora Rei. – pero Haruka necesitara otra camisa- dijo señalando la manchada ropa de su nueva amiga.- Takano porque no le traes otra mudada.-

Takano asintió con el rostro, y le sonrió a la rubia.

-Tranquila, yo lo hago…y Haruka perdóname por los golpes.

-Gracias a Dios no golpeas tan fuerte.- le sonrió la rubia, sabía que después hablaría con Takano, él era su mejor amigo, y sabía que le debía más explicaciones.

-Ayusawa me acompañas- pregunto el pelirrojo. La castaña dudo un segundo vio a la rubia, esta solo le sonrió en señal que estaba bien, y accedió entonces, yéndose junto con Takano de la habitación.

-Vamos afuera- sonrió Ami acercándose y tomando a Serena, la rubia entendió y acompaño a la joven doctora, hacia la terraza, Rei y Mina salieron detrás de ellas, y cuando Michiru se movió de su lugar hacia la puerta, Haruka la detuvo, tomándola de su mano.

-Espera…

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto la violinista.

-Gracias… por todo.

-No hay de que…

\- Sé que esto no cambia la forma en que me ves, pero si cambia el cómo te veo a ti, y tienes razón, entre Serena y yo no puede haber nada, lo sé, ni ella, ni yo, somos indicadas la una para la otra.

-Haruka yo…- la peliverde interrumpió a la rubia pero esta no presto atención.

\- y prometo hablar con Serena, dejárselo en claro, aunque creo que después de esto ella, ya no querrá nada conmigo.

-Haruka… ella te ama.- le dijo Michiru muy seria, no quería que sus palabras detuvieran la felicidad de Serena y después de todo lo que había dicho la rubia, hasta ella admitía que la rubia tenía razón de ser como era. -Y no creo que nada haya cambiado.

-Si cambio, tú la viste, y es normal- respondió Haruka tranquila. –estoy acostumbrada a esa mirada, la he visto antes, nunca pensé ella me vería asi, y duele, pero aun asi, está bien. Solo quiero que sepas, el que tú me defendieras, aun a pesar de todo significo mucho para mí, soy una idiota lo sé, pero prometo comportarme contigo, de la forma en te mereces.- Haruka le sonrió levemente a la peliverde, y se retiró por la puerta que daba a la terraza.

La decisión ya estaba tomada, la rubia se había dado cuenta de que ni ella era la persona correcta para Serena, ni Serena era la adecuada para su indómita alma. "Michiru Kaioh" pensó la rubia, pasándose la mano por su cabellera rubia justo en el lugar que la peliverde la había tocado, "Me tienes".

Michiru observo como Haruka salía de la habitación, ella nunca podría perdonarse, con sus palabras había separado a dos personas, y le harían daño a su mejor amiga. Si bien, era cierto lo que le dijo la rubia, Serena intento aparentar que no le importaba el sexo de la corredora y que todo estaba bien, lo cierto es que en sus ojos, pudo leer perfectamente que no era asi, había desilusión y reproche en su mirada, y eso le había molestado, la rubia estaba abriendo su corazón, y sin embargo a su joven amiga aquello no le importo, no mucho.

Aun asi, ella ya había tomado su decisión, apartarse de la rubia y su amiga, ya mucho daño había causado, pero a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido esa tarde, no pudo evitar sentir calidez en su pecho, justo en el momento en que la rubia le dijo esas últimas palabras, o cuando le regalo esa hermosa sonrisa, después de saber por todo lo que había pasado la rubia, y ser capaz de sonreírle de esa forma, su corazón no pudo evitar acelerarse ante el gesto.

La peliverde se maldijo otra vez, tenia que dejar de pensar en la rubia, tenia que alejarse de ella.

-Eres una idiota…- susurro la peliverde mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.- Haruka idiota- susurro recordando la sonrisa de la rubia. Michiru tomo su bolso, y se marchó del apartamento sin decirle a nadie, tenía que irse, tenía que pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera Haruka Tenoh.

La peliverde salió del edificio, tomo un taxi y se dirigió al bar más cercano, una vez dentro, camino hacia la barra, y pidió un shot de vodka, el cual bebió de inmediato pidiendo otro.

-Valla, una señorita como usted tomando de esa manera- dijo una voz ronca.

Michiru volteo a ver al dueño de tal voz, y le sonrió coquetamente, el hombre de mediana edad, era atractivo y miraba con lascivia a la violinista.

-Muchos pueden asombrarse con las cosas que… como dijo, una señorita como yo podemos hacer.- coqueteo la peliverde susurrándole lo último que dijo a aquel hombre, a la vez que pasaba su mano por detrás del cuello de su acompañante. La peliverde en un rápido movimiento atrajo el rostro del hombre y lo beso con furia, necesitaba olvidar, necesitaba dejar de pensar, y la noche joven aun le ayudaría, sino simplemente la entretendría lo suficiente.

* * *

NA: Hola, bueno espero que este capitulo sea de agrado, y su ritmo no sea muy complicado, espero que la lectura sea agradable y lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias a todas las personas que han comentado, y que se mantienen al pendiente de esta historia, enserio gracias.

Ahora los comentarios:

Chat'de'Lune gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que disfrutes de la historia y pues con esto espero haber calmado tu curiosidad, mas sin embargo, la rubia es como un iceberg y esto solo es parte de lo oculta. con respecto a la ortografía, lo siento, yo soy un pequeño desastre en ese aspecto (con decir que tarde 3 años en colocar correctamente el acento en corazón), y no revise bien el capitulo, espero que eso no haya interferido la lectura, y tratare de ser mas cuidadosa. xD

Hitomi gracias por comentar y que bueno que te gusta la trama, espero haber disipado un poco las dudas sobre el pasado de haru, y pues tienes razón hasta yo se que hice sufrir mucho a la rubia, pero, pronto se sentirá mejor, lo prometo ;).

Guest pues si Haru es muy talentosa, y prometo demostrarlo nuevamente, muchas gracias por tu comentario y por esperar que actualice.

Mounstruo360 I like...that you like it xD

Cerezo-angie gracias por estar al pendiente hermosa, y por aguantar mi genio de escritora. Enserio gracias por todo el apoyo.

Bueno sin mas que decir, me despido, por cierto les invito a leer un One-shot que escribí para el día de ayer (San Valentin). Se llama White Russian, espero que si lo leen lo disfruten. Ahora si, sin mas que decir, un placer como siempre y nos leemos luego.


	8. Chapter 8: Vodka

ESTE ES UN RELATO DE FICCIÓN; LOS PERSONAJES Y NOMBRES PERTENECEN A SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR. CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES MERA COINCIDENCIA. ADVERTENCIA CONTENIDO CLASIFICACIÓN T+.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Vodka**

La cabeza le daba vueltas a la peliverde, abrió con pesadez los ojos, sintió como si un martillo golpeara su sien, un dolor en todo su cuerpo paso como relámpago cuando intento moverse un poco, asi que desistió en la idea.

Michiru Kaioh estaba acostada en una cama que no era la de ella, en una habitación que no conocía, y seguramente estaba al lado de alguien totalmente desconocido para ella. Y ahí acostada boca abajo y con las sabanas a media espalda, podía sentir el viento rozar su nívea piel.

"¿Qué mierda paso anoche?" pensó la muy fina violinista. Y es que no recordaba ni lo más mínimo, su memoria estaba ahogada aun en todo el alcohol que seguramente ingirió. La peliverde hundió su rostro en la almohada, y ese simple movimiento le ocasiono un fuerte dolor en la espalda. Que era lo que había hecho, debió ser bastante salvaje para sentir tal dolor, ya que ella no era nueva en ese tipo de situaciones, pero definitivamente era la primera vez que se sentía asi.

Chop Suey! de SOAD comenzó a sonar con fuerza por toda la habitación, la peliverde se quedó estática al sentir como su acompañante se incorporaba, ella no estaba lista para enfrentarse a quien sea que fuera su amante, y es que no había nada peor que enfrentarse a alguien cuyo nombre te es completamente desconocido. La violinista intuyo que el sonido venia de un celular y espero con paciencia que apagara tal escándalo. Y asi fue, su amante, solo se movió un poco a su lado, callo el aparato y maldijo algo casi en un gruñido, antes de dejar ir todo su peso sobre la cama.

La peliverde se desilusiono un poco, le hubiera gustado que su acompañante se fuera en ese momento, y no que se quedara ahí con ella. Pero bueno, a veces las cosas no resultan como se quieren. Michiru espero paciente de nuevo a que su conquista se durmiera, y cuando lo sintió, respirar profundamente, obligo a su adolorido cuerpo a ponerse en pie. La peliverde se incorporó un poco, y giro la mirada hacia su amante. Michiru casi se cae de la impresión, y de pronto, los recuerdos de aquella noche la golpearon con fuerza.

-FLASHBACK-

La peliverde salió del edificio, tomo un taxi y se dirigió al bar más cercano, una vez dentro, camino hacia la barra, y pidió un shot de vodka, el cual bebió de inmediato pidiendo otro.

-Valla, una señorita como usted tomando de esa manera- dijo una voz ronca.

Michiru volteo a ver al dueño de tal voz, y le sonrió coquetamente, el hombre de mediana edad, era atractivo y miraba con lascivia a la violinista.

-Muchos pueden asombrarse con las cosas que… como dijo, una señorita como yo podemos hacer.- coqueteo la peliverde susurrándole lo último que dijo a aquel hombre, a la vez que pasaba su mano por detrás del cuello de su acompañante. La peliverde en un rápido movimiento atrajo el rostro del hombre y lo beso con furia, aquel afortunado gustoso devolvió aquel beso, cuando el aire se agotó, ambos se separaron.

-Valla señorita…

-Kaioh, Michiru Kaioh.

-Pues señorita Kaioh, tiene usted razón uno puede sorprenderse.- le dijo sonriente su conquista.- ¿me deja acompañarle?- inquirió coqueto

-Solo si invita las bebidas- respondió la peliverde en el mismo tono.

Las horas pasaban e igual las bebidas, para cuando su reloj marco las 2am, la violinista apenas era dueña de sus acciones, ya no contaba a los chicos con los que se besaba, ni les tomaba importancia, ella solo juntaba sus labios con ellos por mero impulso. Bebió otro trago de vodka con amargura, su plan no había funcionado, en lugar de dejar de pensar en Haruka, ella ahora no podía ni cerrar los ojos sin evitar que la imagen de la rubia sonriéndole se formara frente a ella.

Uno de sus acompañantes relleno el vaso de la violinista, quien agradeció el gesto dándole un efusivo beso, tomo el vaso y se maldijo a sí misma, ¿por qué no podía sacarse a la rubia de la mente? ¿Por qué tenía que desearla tanto? Y Michiru sabía muy bien, que no podría dejar de pensar en la corredora a menos que ella cumpliera todas sus fantasías con la rubia, pero aquello, no podría ser, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, de las palabras de la corredora, sabia Serena estaba enamorada de la rubia, y ya tenía suficiente con la culpa de saber que Haruka rechazaría a su amiga por su culpa, como para también soportar la falla de acostarse con Haruka. Michiru bebió de un golpe la amarga bebida. "Esto no está funcionando" pensó la peliverde, mientras se intentaba alejar de la barra.

-Oye.- Uno de sus acompañantes la tomo por el brazo.- ¿A dónde vas?-

-A mi casa- contesto sonriente la peliverde –Gracias por la bebida, y la compañía.- termino pasando su dedo por el pecho de aquel joven.

Michiru se alejó de aquel grupo de admiradores y salió del local, sentir el viento frio de la noche hizo que cabeza le diera vueltas y por un momento trastabillo levemente, la peliverde ya se podía ver besando el suelo, pero una mano fuerte la agarro por la cintura y evito que eso pasara.

-ah…Gracias- menciono Michiru incorporándose, se acomodó un poco el cabello, giro un poco el rostro para ver bien a quien la sostenía por la espalda.

-No hay de que…- dijo Haruka divertida, ella recién venia de dejar a Ayusawa en su departamento cuando vio que al otro lado de la calle, caminaba o al menos eso intentaba hacer la peliverde, se acercó un poco cuando observo como del bar que estaba enfrente salían tres chicos que no le quitaban el ojo a la violinista, pero cuando esta perdió el equilibrio Haruka simplemente corrió hacia Michiru.

Michiru se quedó estática viendo a la rubia, sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros, ella podía sentir el aliento de la rubia, el cual reflejaba que Haruka había bebido algunas copas.

-Valla… ¿Si te gusta el vodka verdad?- menciono la rubia arrugando un poco el rostro.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto muy confundida Michiru.

-Tu aliento te delata- la rubia rio un poco, ante tal observación la peliverde se sonrojo al máximo.

-Idiota- le dijo Michiru soltándose del agarre de la rubia y empujándola levemente.

-Eso dicen- contesto Haruka muy divertida, Michiru volvió a perder un poco el equilibrio, y en un reflejo extendió su mano hacia Haruka, quien reacciono rápido y tomo a la violinista a la vez que jalaba su cuerpo hacia ella, de nuevo Haruka tenía agarrada por la cintura a la peliverde, sus rostros estaban sumamente cerca, la rubia sonrió.- Parece señorita Kaioh que está muy tomada-

\- No es de tu incumbencia

-Tal vez, pero, Takano me mataría si te dejo ir sola en este estado, más aun cuando hay tres tiburones queriendo devorar a la sirena- la peliverde no entendido para nada aquel comentario, fue hasta que la rubia señalo en una dirección y vio como los tres chicos con los que ella había estado bebiendo fingían tener una conversación, entonces comprendió lo que le decía la rubia. –No te han quitado la mirada desde que salieron de aquel bar.

-Puedo cuidarme sabes- dijo Michiru encarando a Haruka.

-Lo sé- contesto tranquila la rubia.- Pero me temo, que ya le debo demasiadas explicaciones a Takano, como para también explicarle el por qué te deje ir sola.

-No pienso irme contigo- la peliverde se separó un poco de la rubia.

-También lo se… por eso.- Haruka se fue de golpe contra Michiru y en un rápido movimiento la cargo y se la echo a el hombro, la violinista no pudo reaccionar y cuando menos lo espero ella ya estaba siendo cargada por Haruka.

-Oye suéltame- exclamo Michiru, dando golpes a la espalda de Haruka, la rubia se estremeció a tal acto, después de la paliza que le había dado su amigo, su espalda no estaba bien del todo. La violinista sintió como Haruka se quejaba un poco, y entonces ella recordó los golpes que Takano le dio a la rubia, la peliverde entonces paro de golpearla y se sintió mal por haberlo hecho.

La rubia camino unos metros con la peliverde asi, y entonces entro a un edificio, Michiru ahora se sentía un poco mareada por la repentina iluminación de aquel lugar.

-Joven Tenoh- exclamo un hombre

-Hola Yukio… ¿tienes mi habitación libre?- pregunto la rubia.

-Eh…- el recepcionista dudo un poco viendo como traía a la joven peliverde.

-Es una amiga- le sonrió Haruka dándose cuenta de la situación –no pasa nada, es más, ella ya quisiera que pasara algo. –Bromeo un poco

-¡Eso quisieras tú!- exclamo molesta Michiru

-Ves, una ternura-

El empleado extendió un poco la mano, aun dudaba si estaba en lo correcto, pero conocía bien a Haruka, y confiaba en que nada malo ocurriera.

-De acuerdo ¿pero esta vez tendrá que dejarme la identidad de su acompañante?

-Está bien… oye me pasas tu bolso.

Michiru levanto un poco la cabeza, su bolso, lo había dejado en el bar seguramente.

-Creo que lo deje en la barra- dijo apenada la violinista.

-Genial…- Haruka bajo con suavidad a la peliverde, y la ayudo a mantenerse de pie.- Yukio te la encargo ¿sí? Ya vuelvo…- la rubia salió a velocidad del lobby. Michiru dudo un segundo en irse, pero el sentirse mareada la obligo a desistir de tal idea. En unos minutos Haruka regreso con su bolso, busco en el hasta encontrar la identificación de Michiru.

Una vez que el joven empleado tenía todo en orden, le entrego con tranquilidad la llave a la corredora, esta le hizo un gesto a la peliverde para que caminara hacia el elevador, cosa que Michiru intento hacer pero perdió el equilibrio, asi que en un arrebato de impaciencia Haruka levanto a Michiru del suelo, solo que esta vez la llevaba cargada en sus brazos.

La rubia llego hasta el elevador, y una vez dentro presiono el botón indicado, durante todo el recorrido ambas guardaron silencio, Michiru sabía que el brazo de la rubia debía dolerle mucho, ella sentía las vendas que Ami había puesto contra la piel desnuda de su pierna. El ascensor se detuvo Haruka salió, y camino por el largo pasillo, se detuvo frente a una puerta e intento abrirla fallando en el intento. Michiru al verlo tomo la llave y abrió la puerta. Una vez dentro Haruka dejo con suavidad a la peliverde sobre la cama.

Michiru se sintió un poco incomoda ante la situación, ella sola con la rubia en un hotel, no era precisamente la idea que tenía para olvidar a Haruka. La peliverde observo como la corredora cerraba la puerta, y caminaba de nuevo hacia la cama. Michiru sintió un escalofrió en la parte baja de su vientre, Haruka traía una camiseta blanca, sobre ella una camisa negra abotonada solo en la parte de abajo, un jean color azul marino que se ceñía a su esbelta figura, caminaba con seguridad y una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

La rubia se sentó en la cama, a los pies de la violinista. Tomo entre sus manos una de las piernas de Michiru, y la coloco en su regazo, la peliverde se tensó un poco al sentir el contacto de la rubia, y se incorporó un poco.

-Tranquila- dijo serena la rubia, a la vez que quitaba uno de los tacones que llevaba la peliverde, la rubia hizo lo mismo con el otro pie de la violinista, quien estaba totalmente roja de la vergüenza.- Listo- termino la rubia echándose un poco adelante en dirección de la peliverde.

-Gra…gracias- titubeo Michiru.

-Está bien… yo voy a dormir en aquel sofá- dijo señalando hacia un enorme y mullido sofá de color café.- trata de descansar, ya mañana te sentirás mal.- termino la rubia, poniéndose en pie y separándose de la cama.

Michiru se recostó de nuevo sobre la cama, intento dormir pero no podía hacerlo, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, podía ver a la rubia descalzándola, podía verle sonriendo, Michiru se preguntó ¿Cómo sería estar con la rubia? ¿Sería realmente buena en la cama, como para que todas las chicas que estuvieron con ella no les importara en lo más mínimo que fuera mujer?

-Me pregunto ¿a cuantas chicas habrás traído aquí?- pensó la peliverde, o eso creyó, porque en realidad lo último lo dijo en voz alta.

Haruka se incorporó un poco y arqueo la ceja divertida.

-¿Enserio quieres saberlo?- pregunto la rubia riéndose. Michiru abrió los ojos como platos, había hablado en voz alta, la peliverde se maldijo a sí misma.

-Yo… no es mi asunto.-

-¿y por qué preguntaste?- inquirió Haruka sentándose. Michiru se incorporó también y vio a Haruka sentada en el mullido sofá, la rubia se había quitado la camisa que traía encima y solo llevaba la camiseta blanca.

-¿Cómo Takano no noto que eres mujer?- pregunto confundida la peliverde. La rubia rio con fuerza.

-Realmente no lo sé…-

-Entonces… ¿Cuántas chicas han venido aquí contigo?

-Creí que no te interesaba.- la rubia miro con picardía a la peliverde.- bien, si quieres un respuesta, no lo sé.

-¿Disculpa?

-Que no llevo la cuenta cariño- dijo Haruka sonriendo.

-ah ya veo…- Michiru ahora si sentía incomoda, o era más bien molesta, ella no lo sabía, pero de pronto no quería estar acostada en esa cama, no quería ni imaginarse todas las cosas que la rubia hizo en esa habitación. En un impulso la peliverde se puso en pie de golpe, ella no supo si fue el movimiento o todo el alcohol, o ambos, pero ella se sintió mareada de golpe, y se fue de bruces hacia adelante.

Haruka al verlo corrió a través de la habitación y logro detener la caída de la peliverde, agarrándola con fuerza por la cintura, de nuevo sus rostros estaban muy cerca. La rubia observo a Michiru, esta mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, Haruka sonrió.

-Te tengo- le susurro la rubia.

-¿segura?- pregunto Michiru abriendo un poco los ojos.

-Segura- contesto Haruka, la rubia se perdió en el azul de los ojos de la violinista, sintió cosquillas en su estómago, y la piel que estaba en contacto con Michiru se erizo por completo.- Eres hermosa.- susurro Haruka.

Michiru se sonrojo por completo, no esperaba aquel comentario por parte de la rubia, lo único que ella pudo hacer fue apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro de la corredora.

-¿Por qué tú?- dijo en voz baja la peliverde

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundida Haruka

-¿Por qué tiene que ser asi?- Michiru comenzó a dar pequeños golpes sobre el pecho de Haruka –Te odio…

Haruka al escuchar lo último separo un poco a la violinista de su cuerpo, la vio a los ojos, vio confusión en ellos, vio la culpa y el deseo que la peliverde sentía. Haruka dudo un poco, no entendía bien lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la violinista. La rubia poso ahora su mirada sobre los labios de Michiru, y estos lucían tan apetecibles para ella que no dudo ni un segundo y los beso.

Michiru se quedó estática al sentir los labios de la rubia sobre los suyos, no sabía bien que hacer, como reaccionar, parecía que su cuerpo no respondía, debía apartarse de la rubia pero no podía hacerlo, la peliverde entonces sintió la lengua de la rubia golpear contra sus labios en un claro intento de la corredora para profundizar el beso, en ese momento Michiru se olvidó de todo y se dejó llevar por toda la pasión y deseo que llevaba guardando.

La peliverde paso sus manos por detrás del cuello de la rubia y enredo sus dedos en los rubios cabellos de Haruka, empujando su cabeza hacia ella, abriendo un poco la boca y profundizando el beso que la rubia había iniciado.

Haruka correspondió en todo momento, gustosa de sentir al fin como la peliverde reaccionaba a su beso. La rubia comenzó a desabotonar la blanca camisa que llevaba puesta la violinista, bajando a la vez sus besos, por el cuello de Michiru hasta llegar al inicio de sus pechos que aún permanecían cubiertos por un sostén de encaje beige, Haruka apretó los pecho de la violinista por encima de aquella prenda, a la vez que subía sus besos hacia los tersos labios de Michiru, en respuesta a esto la peliverde se separó un poco de la rubia y dejo ir un gemido de placer, cosa que excito aún más a la rubia y dirigió sus labios al níveo cuello de la violinista, besándolo con furia, Haruka necesitaba sentir a esa mujer, necesitaba sentirla gemir, sentirla suya.

Michiru paso una de sus manos por toda la espalda de Haruka, acariciándola por sobre la camisa, esa prenda de la rubia comenzó a parecerle muy estorbosa a la violinista, asi que metió una de sus manos por debajo de esta, sintiendo como Haruka se estremecía ante su toque.

-Quítatela…- ordeno la peliverde al oído de la rubia.

Haruka obedeció de inmediato y se quitó la camisa, Michiru observo el torso desnudo de la rubia, sus pecho eran pequeños, sin embargo eran redondos y firmes, su abdomen era completamente plano y notándose un poco los músculos de la corredora, Haruka abrió los brazos y con una sonrisa le pregunto a Michiru.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Michiru no respondió solo se abalanzo hacia Haruka con fuerza, haciendo que esta golpeara contra una pared, quien se quejó un poco, pero luego sintió como la violinista comenzó a besar su cuello con mucha pasión, dándole pequeñas mordidas de vez en cuando, las manos de la violinista se posaron sobre los pechos desnudos de Haruka y comenzaron a estrujarlos con fuerza, la rubia gemía roncamente, y Michiru se sentía triunfal al poseer a la corredora.

-Eres perfecta…- susurro Michiru, deteniendo sus besos sobre el cuello de Haruka, ambas chicas se vieron un segundo antes que Michiru comenzara a bajar sus besos por el cuerpo de Haruka. La rubia ahogo un grito al sentir la lengua de la peliverde envolver uno de sus muy erectos pezones, la violinista comenzó a morder, lamer, succionar, haciendo que la rubia golpeara la pared con su mano, en un intento de controlar el placer que estaba sintiendo gracias a la violinista.

Michiru bajo sus manos y comenzó a desabotonar el pantalón de la rubia, la rubia lo noto y se dio cuenta que la peliverde aun traía puesta su falda, asi que en un rápido movimiento, bajo el cierre de aquella prenda de la violinista, esta quiso reclamarle a la rubia, pero no le dio el tiempo, ya que al mismo tiempo la rubia cambio de lugares con Michiru y la coloco a ella contra la pared, Michiru sintió el golpe y se quejó de ello, quejido que acabo en los labios de Haruka, pues la rubia la besaba con fuerza.

La violinista intento usar sus manos pero se dio cuenta que Haruka los mantenía aprisionadas con su mano izquierda, Michiru vio las vendas que cubrían dicha mano.

-¿No te duele?

-No más que a ti- la rubia subió de golpe dicha mano y dejo a la peliverde completamente expuesta. Haruka contemplo a Michiru, aquella hermosa mujer traía un conjunto de color beige, la observo por unos segundos más, con su mano desprendió el broche del sostén, el cual se abrió dejando libres los hermosos pechos de la violinista, estos eran grandes pero no demasiado, su contorno redondeado pero firme le pareció a Haruka una maravilla, la rubia no pudo más y comenzó a besar con hambre los hermosos dotes de la peliverde, Michiru gimió con fuerza, el sentirse atrapada por la rubia solo aumentaba más la excitación que estaba sintiendo, la violinista como pudo paso una de sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Haruka, la rubia al sentirla soltó las manos de la violinista y poso su mano sobre la pierna de Michiru, en un rápido movimiento Haruka suspendió en el aire a la peliverde, está por instinto abrazo con sus piernas la cintura de la corredora.

Haruka sentía la humedad de Michiru contra su vientre, la peliverde estaba más que lista para ella, y la verdad ella misma no podía aguantar un minuto más, asi que como pudo se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la cama, dejando a la peliverde sobre ella y colocándose encima de esta, Michiru empujaba con sus piernas a la rubia, movía sus caderas con sensualidad contra la pelvis de la rubia. La violinista la deseaba, deseaba sentir a Haruka dentro, necesitaba sentir esos hábiles dedos, tocando su interior.

-Por favor…- suplico entre gemidos la peliverde.

Haruka sonrió ante la súplica, y comenzó a besar a Michiru, primero en los labios, luego su cuello, siguió bajando hasta detenerse en sus pechos, bajo más aun y beso el abdomen de la violinista, luego con sus manos quito la última prenda de la peliverde. Haruka sonrió viendo la intimidad de Michiru, para luego comenzar a besar con pasión dicha zona.

Michiru comenzó a gemir aún más, se sintió aturdida, nunca había sentido tanto placer con nadie, estaba tan excitada que hasta le dolía, la peliverde sentía como Haruka lamia su intimidad, la rubia bebía con hambre el elixir que emanaba de su amante, Michiru se le antojaba deliciosa, el más exquisito sabor que ella nunca había probado.

La violinista golpeaba con su mano la cama, y con la otra sostenía con fuerza la cabeza de la rubia.

-Haruka…- gimió Michiru cuando sintió que el primer orgasmo golpeaba con fuerza su cuerpo.

La rubia lo noto, y quiso sentir ese placer, reclamarlo como suyo, asi que se colocó a la altura de Michiru y con rapidez, introdujo sus dedos dentro de la violinista, sintiendo como ella se contraía, se estremecía, Haruka sonrió triunfal y comenzó a mover sus dedos con rapidez dentro de la peliverde, quien solo atino a besar salvajemente los labios de la rubia, Haruka comenzó a mover con más rapidez y fuerza su mano, haciendo que la peliverde se mareara un poco, antes de sentir otro orgasmo, la peliverde dejo de besar los labios de la rubia y mordió sin piedad el cuello de esta, Haruka rugió ante el gesto y se separó un poco de la violinista.

De nuevo sus miradas chocaron con fuerza, la violinista sonrió un poco y puso cara de inocencia, Haruka rio por lo bajo mientras negaba con la cabeza, realmente le gustaba esa mujer, la rubia bajo su rostro y comenzó a besar con suavidad los labios de Michiru, esta última paso sus manos detrás del cuello de la corredora y comenzaron a acariciar el cabello de Haruka, estuvieron un rato asi, entre besos y suaves caricias, antes que la rubia dejara caer todo su peso sobre Michiru, quien abrazo a la corredora.

-Estoy hecha polvo…- bromeo Haruka. Michiru se sintió un poco culpable, recordó que la rubia había recibido una paliza por parte de Takano, y había hecho prácticamente todo el trabajo brindándole placer, pero las cosas no se quedarían asi.

La violinista empujo a Haruka un poco, quien solo se dejó caer, quedando de espaldas a la cama. Michiru se subió sobre Haruka y ahí sentada sobre la rubia le sonrió coquetamente mientras se pasaba el cabello de lado.

Haruka sintió como su corazón se detenía, la vista que le estaba ofreciendo la violinista era de infarto, realmente esa mujer la volvía loca.

Michiru echo su cuerpo hacia adelante y comenzó a depositar besos sobre la rubia, deteniéndose en el cuello de esta, la violinista acaricio los pechos de Haruka con sus manos y fue bajando poco a poco, hasta que se topó con que la rubia aun tenia puesto el pantalón, la peliverde se culpó un poco por no haber desnudado por completo a la rubia, pero en un rápido movimiento ella introdujo su mano dentro de la ropa de la corredora, sintiendo una fuerte excitación cuando alcanzo la humedad de la rubia. Una vez ahí Michiru comenzó a mover su mano, con mucha suavidad, arrancándole graves gemidos a Haruka, la peliverde se detuvo un momento y busco la mirada de su amante, ambas se vieron a los ojos, y manteniendo el contacto visual, Michiru introdujo sus dedos con lentitud dentro de la rubia, la sintió estremecerse alrededor de ella, y comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro.

Haruka gemía y sujetaba con fuerza a Michiru contra sí, mientras que la peliverde se sentía poderosa, tenía dominada a la feroz rubia, la tenía a su merced, Michiru comenzó a mover sus dedos con mayor rapidez, sintiendo como la rubia llegaba al éxtasis, siguió asi hasta que Haruka no pudo más y grito de placer, levantándose y comenzando a besar con furia a Michiru. Quien recibió gustosa los labios de su amante, sin dejar de acariciar ahora con más suavidad la intimidad de la rubia.

Cuando el aire se agotó, ambas se separaron, y Michiru aprovecho la oportunidad para empujar a su amante de nuevo contra la cama. Haruka se recostó de nuevo y con sus manos acaricio la cintura de la violinista, la rubia sonrió, le encantaba tener asi a Michiru, la violinista le sonrió, a la vez que dejaba de acariciar la intimidad de la rubia y llevaba su mano hacia su boca. Haruka se quedó paralizada, viendo como la peliverde lamia su mamo, chupando con parsimonia los dedos que habían estado dentro de ella y bebiendo de la humedad de la rubia.

Michiru le sonrió coqueta a la rubia.

-Que delicia…- dijo seductoramente la peliverde.

-Eres increíble…- dijo la rubia con pesadez

-Lo sé- Michiru beso los labios de la rubia con suavidad. –Creo que es tiempo de descansar- menciono bajándose de la rubia y acostándose de lado, dándole la espalda a Haruka. La rubia la abrazo por la espalda y comenzó a besar su cuello, Michiru solo paso una mano sobre su cabeza y la poso en la cabellera de la rubia, volteándose un poco para depositar pequeños besos en los labios de Haruka. Al poco tiempo de estar asi ambas chicas quedaron profundamente dormidas.

-FIN DE FLASHBACK-

La peliverde se controló un poco, sentía como el rubor subía a sus mejillas, respiro un poco y trato de poner sus ideas en orden, el recuerdo de esa noche de pasión junto a la rubia la había dejado aturdida, Michiru poso su mano sobre sus labios recordando los suaves besos con los que la rubia la había arrullado.

-Haruka- dijo casi en un susurro mientras cerraba los ojos, y volvía a recordar todo el placer que la rubia le habría brindado. No sabía qué hacer, irse y dejar a la rubia sola, o quedarse y enfrentar la situación.

La peliverde eligió lo primero y con suavidad se bajó de la cama y comenzó a buscar su ropa, se vistió en silencio y camino hacia la salida, una vez abierta la puerta, dirigió su mirada hacia la rubia, quien aun dormía plácidamente. La violinista se sintió un poco mal, pero en ese momento ella no estaba lista para enfrentar a la rubia, solo quería irse, estar sola y pensar en cómo solucionaría tal situación, asi que salió de la habitación y con cuidado cerró la puerta.

Michiru bajo por el ascensor y cuando estuvo en el lobby, el mismo joven de la noche anterior la detuvo.

-Disculpe señorita

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Michiru acercándose al recibidor.

-Su identificación.- el joven le extendió la pequeña tarjeta

-Gracias, quisiera pagar el coste de la habitación.

-No se preocupe, el joven Tenoh cancelo el coste la noche anterior.

-Ya veo, bueno, si me disculpa.- Michiru se alejó del lobby y salió del edificio, tomando el primer taxi que vio, le indico una dirección al chofer y este arranco el automóvil. La violinista iba callada, realmente se sentía mal, tal vez dejar a la rubia, después de todo lo que Haruka hizo por ella no era lo más justo, pero no sabía cómo enfrentarse al hecho que traiciono a su mejor amiga, Michiru dejó escapar un pequeña lagrima mientras susurraba –Lo siento- a la vez que recordaba todos los besos que Haruka le había dado.

Mientras tanto en la habitación, Chop Suey! volvió a sonar con fuerza, Haruka se levantó de golpe, tomo el celular y lo apago. Busco con la mirada a Michiru pero no la encontró en ningún lugar.

-¿Michiru?...- pregunto la rubia sin obtener respuesta alguna, la rubia se dejó caer sobre la cama, se sintió una completa idiota, se sintió usada, y vilmente desechada. La corredora sonrió con amargura. –Asi que esto se siente…- dijo irónicamente la rubia, antes de ponerse en pie y comenzar a vestirse.

* * *

 **NA: Hola, pues aquí estoy de nuevo, espero que este capitulo resolviera sus dudas, incrementara su odio hacia cierta peliverde, y pues haya sido de su agrado, me ha costado un poquin pero en fin aquí esta. Siento no extenderme mucho pero ando corta de tiempo.**

 **Ahora los comentarios:**

 **Bueno... son muchos, y no saben cuanto me alegra eso, en serio saber que les va gustando mi historia, y que los sentimientos que trato de trasmitir pues, eso, se transmiten es muy gratificante. Quiero agradecer de manera especial a todxs aquellas personas que me apoyan desde el inicio y van siguiendo este fic, muchas gracias. Y pues a las pesonas que se van sumando, sean todxs bienvenidxs y gracias igualmente.**

 **Jesseboy Ronn tu me hiciste una pregunta pues muy interesante, tratare de contestarte de la mejor forma posible, y aunque no trato de explicar los motivos de otros autores, pues veras, creo que la razón por la que casi todos le ponemos un pasado dificl a Haru es por la personalidad de la rubia, ocea, ella tiene una personalidad fuerte y pues la personalidad de una persona es un extension de sus vivencias, por ende al ser estas historias una adaptacion de la obra original, y basandonos en lo ya conocido de haru, pues es ella (entre mich y haru) quien se ve como una persona fuerte y capaz de salir adelante sin importar las circunstancias, y no digo que mich no lo sea, si no que ella es mas pasiva y su forma de reaccionar es diferente al de una persona que se acostumbro a tener que sobrevivir, por eso aveces el pasado dificil de mich es como mas tragico y el de haru mas violento, por asi decirlo (claro en los fanfic). A modo personal pues, yo siento mas conexion con haru y por ende, reflejo un poco de eso en su historia, desarrollo, etc...(claro que no es igual), sin mencionar que mi novia ama a haru y pues me pongo un poco celosa, asi que... que sufra! (nah es broma)**

 **Espero haber contestado tu duda satisfactoriamente (al menos un poco)**

 **Bueno, sin mas que decir, fue un placer como siempre y nos leemos luego.**


	9. Chapter 9: Victoria

ESTE ES UN RELATO DE FICCIÓN; LOS PERSONAJES Y NOMBRES PERTENECEN A SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR. CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES MERA COINCIDENCIA

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Victoria**

El suelo vibraba al compás de los motores, todos los autos rugían con fiereza, el público excitado gritaba con gozo, todos exclamaban desde sus asientos reclamando el inicio de la carrera, las luces de las cámaras centellaban sin cesar.

La rubia sujetaba con fuerza el timón negro de cuero, giro levemente hacia ambos lados, observando a sus oponentes, clavo su mirada hacia el frente, y poso sus ojos sobre el banderillero, el hombre observaba su reloj, y cuando llego la hora, agito la señal de salida con ímpetu. Haruka sonrió.

Los autos comenzaron su marcha presurosos, y una gran exclamación se dejó ir por todo el complejo, uno tras otro peleaban por la gloria, se golpeaban, acorralaban, adelantaban, todos buscando la salida, todos sobre la ventaja. Haruka sonrió de nuevo, ella sabía que al inicio, todos jugaban sucios, y aunque podía participar y sacar uno que otro oponente de la pista, ella no estaba dispuesta a dañar su nuevo "bebe", paso una de sus manos sobre el tablero de aquel Ford Mustang 2016, lo acaricio como si tratara de calmar el inquieto rugir del motor, la rubia sonrió otra vez, observando la feroz batalla que se daba frente a ella.

-Haruka, ¿qué pasa?- pregunto su ingeniero en jefe.

-Nada- respondió tranquila la rubia

-¿Por qué no adelantas un poco?- cuestiono el joven con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz

-Tranquilo Chiba, todo a su tiempo.- dijo sonriente la rubia a la vez que observaba un espacio en medio de aquella lucha.

Haruka acelero y con agilidad maniobro el auto, entrando de lleno en la competencia, la rubia vio de reojo como un Camaro verde se colocaba a su lado, el auto se fue sobre ella e intento golpearla, pero ella fue más rápida y con un cambio de marchas logro frenar el auto lo suficiente para que el Camaro pasara frente a ella y golpeara otro vehículo, otro cambio rápido y la rubia hizo rugir el Mustang blanco pasando de nuevo entre los autos.

Las vueltas siguieron pasando, y la rubia ya se encontraba en el primer puesto, siendo seguida muy de cerca por dos autos, la rubia vio por los retrovisores, viendo a sus oponentes luchando para alcanzarla, aún faltaban 2 vueltas para terminar la carrera, si seguía asi ella sería la ganadora, pero este era su debut en Japón y quería que fuera fantástico.

-¿Chiba?- pregunto Haruka con calma

-Dime- contesto el joven por el radio.

-¿Cuál es el record de esta pista?-

-1: 43:13…- respondió

-¿Cuánto llevo?

-1:15:48

-Bueno… ya basta de juegos entonces.

La rubia realizo rápidamente unos cambios de marcha a la vez que pisaba el acelerador con fuerza, la distancia se comenzó a hacer más grande entre ella y sus adversarios, quienes inútilmente intentaron alcanzar a la rubia, Haruka sonrió triunfal a la vez que volvía a acelerar el motor.

El jefe de ingenieros de la rubia sonreía plácidamente, sabia de lo que ella era capaz, asi que no pudo evitar exclamar de felicidad cuando vio a la rubia adelantar por casi media pista a sus adversarios.

-¿tiempo?- pregunto Haruka

-1:23:20, y te falta solo una vuelta.

La rubia no respondió, y acelero aún más el coche.

350kmh, 360kmh…380kmh, el motor rugía feroz, mientras las bujías llegaban al máximo de su capacidad, Haruka observo como el tablero temblaba, el sonido ensordecedor del auto evitaba que ella escuchara a todo el público clamar su nombre con júbilo, todos estaban eufóricos viendo como la rubia no solo batía el record de pista sino que también ganaba con casi una vuelta de ventaja sobre sus oponentes.

La rubia sonrió por última vez antes de cruzar la meta, se sentía viva. Ninguna otra palabra le describía mejor, ella estaba viva.

Haruka salio del Mustang blanco, llevaba un traje que en contraste con su auto era completamente negro, se quitó el casco y lo agito en el aire, sonreía abiertamente, todo su equipo se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzaron a abrazarla y felicitarla, todos estaban felices por su primer victoria, la rubia se abrió paso y entre medio de aquel tumulto abrazo a un joven un poco más alto que ella, su cabello era negro, su tez levemente morena, combinaba con sus ojos azules, ambos se abrazaron con fuerza.

-Te dije que te tranquilizaras- le dijo la rubia con felicidad

-Lo se.- sonrió el de vuelta

-Esto es tuyo.- le dijo Haruka extendiéndole la mano a su amigo. El joven tomo el objeto y se quedó extrañado, era un pedazo de vidrio roto, volteo a ver confundido a la rubia a lo que esta dijo sonriente.- lo siento, el vidrio de las bujías se ha roto por la presión.

-Idiota- contesto el joven golpeando el hombro de la corredora.

-Eso dicen- contesto la rubia a la vez que posaba para las cámaras junto a su jefe de mecánica.

En el palco privado de empresas Matsubara se había desatado una fiesta, el señor Kyoga Matsubara estaba tan entusiasmado con la victoria de su nueva corredora, que mando a traer la mejor champagne de todo Japón, el aun no entendía como habían despedido a la rubia y solo por ser mujer, si con ese talento que Haruka derrochaba lo último que podía importar era su sexo, pero en fin, pobres por quienes la dejaron ir, porque asi el ganaba, y mucho.

Takano y Ayusawa observaban la pista a través del grueso cristal, ambos sonreían complacidos por el espectáculo.

-Haruka tiene talento- comento feliz el joven pelirrojo

-Lo se.- le sonrió la castaña.

-Creo que mejor nos retiramos, las chicas deben estar esperándonos.-

-Está bien, adelántate, y luego yo te alcanzo con el equipo, seguro que ya vienen para aquí.

-Ok.- termino Takano despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla. La castaña observo a su amigo marcharse, ella siempre estuvo enamorada de él, aunque este nunca lo notara. Pero que tanto podía culparlo, si el pelirrojo fue amigo de la rubia por casi 8 años y el nunca advirtió que Haruka era mujer.

La castaña sonrió mientras dirigía su mirada de nuevo a la pista, habían pasado 3 semanas desde que Haruka había confesado parte de su pasado, Ayusawa no podía creer aun que aquella joven alegre y brillante, hubiera pasado por tales penas. Ella sabía que la rubia no venía de una familia rica como ellos, ya que en la universidad ella era una año mayor que todos los de su generación, ya que como le había dicho, la rubia termino sus estudios medios en un programa de educación a distancia, para entrar a la universidad lo hizo por medio de una beca que solo duraba un año, luego de eso la rubia entro al programa de deportes y consiguió patrocinio para permanecer estudiando con una beca deportiva. Haruka siempre se esforzaba al máximo y nunca dejo ver ni un poco la tristeza de su pasado, ella siempre era el centro de las fiestas, y todo el mundo disfrutaba con ella. Sin mencionar que sus modales eran talvez los más correctos en aquella escuela elitista, ya que la rubia se comportaba como si fuese alguien de la monarquía, siempre culta y modesta cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

Las puertas que daban al enorme cuarto se abrieron, y con eso las exclamaciones de júbilo aumentaron al tope, la rubia y su equipo entraron campantes con el trofeo en las manos.

La castaña no pudo evitar el impulso de abrazar a su amiga y corrió a los brazos de esta, quien la recibió dándole un efusivo beso en los labios.

-Esto es gracias a ti- le susurro la rubia al oído. La castaña sonrió al escuchar la voz de Haruka tan cerca, le volvió a abrazar y le dijo.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada- dándole un beso en la mejilla.- El señor Matsubara querrá verte, esta eufórico sabes- la rubia asintió pero antes de marchar por en medio del mar de gente la castaña la detuvo –pero no te tardes mucho, tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ti- lo último se lo dijo en un tono muy seductor. A lo que la rubia se ruborizo un poco y la beso de nuevo antes de irse.

La castaña camino ahora hacia el equipo de Haruka que se había quedado un poco más cerca de la entrada.

-¡Chicos felicidades!- les dijo dándoles un abrazo a cada uno de ellos – Después que terminen aquí quería invitarlos a una pequeña fiesta que dará Takano por la victoria de hoy-

Todos aceptaron la oferta de inmediato, la castaña les paso un papel con la dirección del apartamento de Takano, y uno de ello las tomo gustoso.

-¿Y cómo sabia Takano que Haruka ganaría?- pregunto divertido el jefe de equipo.

-Darién… ¿tú lo dudaste?- inquirió Ayusawa

-Ni por un segundo- contesto feliz el pelinegro.

Minutos después todos ya se habían marchado hacia el punto de reunión, Darien manejaba el Mercedes Benz negro de Haruka, en el asiento de copiloto iba una muy divertida castaña que de vez en cuando giraba el rostro para reírse de la rubia, esta última intentaba ponerse el smoking negro que Ayusawa le acaba de regalar.

-Haber…- dijo Haruka metiéndose en el pantalón con dificultad- si ustedes van con ropa normal…- el auto giro un poco haciendo que la rubia cayera al suelo. -¡OYE!- exclamo Haruka

-Lo siento- dijo Darien riéndose

\- En fin… ¿Por qué tengo que usar smoking?- pregunto la rubia sentándose.

-Porque eres la invitada más importante… sin ofender Darien- dijo la castaña divertida

-No hay problema- contesto el aludido- Haruka es quien hace la magia.

La rubia bufo por lo bajo, mientras intentaba anudarse el corbatín, vestirse en un Mercedes a toda velocidad era más complicado de lo que parecía, al final ella decidió tirar la pequeña pieza debajo del asiento y fingir demencia.

El auto se detuvo frente al lujoso edificio, los tres se bajaron, una vez dentro, los jóvenes caminaron hacia el elevador, apretaron el botón correspondiente al piso donde residía el pelirrojo.

La castaña se quedó viendo a su amiga durante unos segundos, y se percató que a esta le hacía falta el corbatín.

-Haruka Tenoh- dijo con seriedad la castaña- ¿Dónde está el corbatín?

-ni idea.- respondió Haruka conteniendo la risa.

La castaña comenzó a regañar a la rubia, esta solo reía sonoramente mientras Darien las miraba divertido. La puertas del elevador se abrieron entonces los tres jóvenes salieron, caminaron un par de pasos hasta que estuvieron frente a la puerta del departamento del pelirrojo, la música golpeaba la fina madera del otro lado de la puerta, haciendo que esta vibrara como preludio de la fiesta que les esperaba.

Haruka froto sus manos con un poco de nerviosismo antes de tomar el picaporte de la puerta y hacerlo girar, la rubia ingreso al lugar, la música sonaba con fuerza, las luces tenues en combinación con pequeñas lamparillas ubicadas con cuidado en ciertos lugares daban un ambiente casi mágico al lujoso apartamento.

Todos los presenten comenzaron a aplaudir al ver la llegada de la rubia, la música fue bajando poco a poco dejando solo el sonido de los aplausos danzando por el ambiente, Haruka no pudo más que sonreír ampliamente ante el gesto, pasando su vista sobre aquellas personas, eran sus compañeros de equipo, algunos conocidos suyos dentro de la compañía, y en el centro observo como sus nuevas amigas irradiaban felicidad, Ami, Rei, Lita, Mina y más importante aún su mejor amigo, Takano le sonreía y aplaudía con efusividad, Haruka sintió una mano posándose en su mejilla, Ayusawa le obligo a girar el rostro hacia ella, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Esto es por ti- susurro la castaña, abrazando a su amiga con fuerza, gesto que Haruka correspondió de inmediato.

-Felicidades Tenoh- Darien palmeo el hombro de la rubia haciendo que esta se volteara, Haruka le tendió la mano a su compañero, acto que fue correspondido.

-No lo hubiera logrado sin el mejor jefe de mecánicos- le dijo la rubia con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

-Felicidades Haru- La voz de su amigo llamo su atención, ambos se abrazaron de inmediato, permaneciendo asi unos segundos. –Eres increíble, realmente lo eres- le dijo el pelirrojo al oído.

-Gracias hermano- le respondió Haruka separándose un poco de él, ambos se vieron unos segundos a los ojos, y se volvieron a abrazar con efusividad, ella realmente estaba feliz. Se dieron unas palmadas en la espalda antes de separarse y Takano le alcanzó una copa de champagne a la rubia.

-Unas palabras- sugirió el pelirrojo a la vez que el mismo alcanzaba una copa para él y para Ayuzawa, quien asentía con emoción ante la sugerencia.

-Si- exclamo algún invitado atrás

-Di algo Haru- grito un joven peliblanco parte del equipo de la rubia.

-Que hable… que hable- comenzaron a corear casi todos los presentes.

-Ok ok- dijo Haruka haciendo gestos con su mano –Hablare- Dijo aclarando un poco la voz, acto que causo un poco de risa, la rubia dio unos pasos hacia el frente y levanto la copa que sostenía en sus manos.

Todos comenzaron a sonar las copas en vista al evidente brindis que se venía. Haruka entonces puso un semblante serio, como el de alguien que está apunto de decir un tremendo discurso, a lo que todos callaron el ruido y se quedaron en silencio a la expectativa.

-¿Alguien sabe por qué se brinda?- cuestiono la rubia con tono relajado y riendo, a lo que todos bufaron por lo bajo y comenzaron a abuchear a la rubia, esta había roto el momento.- Ya tranquilos, calma, es una pregunta seria, como sea, ¿alguien lo sabe?- todos negaron con la cabeza, otros respondieron que no en voz alta, y muchos solo reían.- Bueno, el origen del acto de brindar es incierto, si bien se le da el crédito a los romanos, esto no se sabe con seguridad, se decía que era señal de confianza, o un tributo a los dioses, sin embargo, mi explicación favorita es que los romanos decían que el vino se disfrutaba con todos los sentidos menos con el oído, por lo que al acto de brindar se sumaba ese sentido, y pues, en vista de la circunstancia aquello no puede ser más cierto y similar a la victoria, esta se disfruta con los oídos a través del aplauso, con la vista a través de las sonrisas, con el tacto a través de los abrazos y con el olfato a través del olor a neumático quemado…-Dicho esto el grupo de mecánicos comenzaron a reír y asentir a tales palabras- En fin, la victoria se festeja con cuatro sentidos, pero que hay del gusto… Chicos- Haruka se dirigió a su equipo- Todos me festejan, me aplauden, abrazan y besan, sin embargo nada de lo que paso esta noche sería posible sin su apoyo, su trabajo, su paciencia, asi que les invito, a probar el sabor de la victoria, a sentirla fluir por su boca y calentar sus corazones- Haruka levanto su copa aún más, acto imitado por sus compañeros.- A la salud de nuestro équido, de la victoria, y de que como bien decían los romanos, que esta sensación dure por siempre, ¡salud!- Termino el brindis la rubia.

Acto seguido todos gritaron al mismo tiempo aquella palabra y golpearon sus copas las unas contra las otras, antes de beber el dorado líquido se abrazaron, rieron, festejaron, y la rubia con ellos, y todos los demás les seguían.

* * *

 **NA: Hola, pues cuanto tiempo, siento mucho la demora, y pues este capitulo es un poco corto para mi gusto pero prometo habrá al menos dos mas este fin de semana, ya que tengo un poco de tiempo libre (vengo saliendo de exámenes) pero bueno... espero que este cap sea de agrado y realmente lo disfruten y pues la fiesta no acaba ahi, hay mas no se preocupen. xD**

 **Ahora los comentarios:**

 **Son muchos jejejeje, de verdad muchas gracias a todxs por sus comentarios, me alegro mucho saber que les agrada mi historia y ver como mas y mas comentan, de verdad lo aprecio.**

 **Siento que no este la peliverde en este capitulo pero... bueno, ella se lo pierde, y la rubia se lo pasara de lo lindo (o al menos eso espero)**

 **Veo que muchas piensan que Haru se merece algo mejor, y pues, lo tendré en cuenta, jejejeje prometo que no solo Haru sufrirá ese tipo de desplantes, ahora como bien dijeron algunas, la rubia solo recibió un poco de su merecido pero bueno, en este capitulo ella ya se siente mejor.**

 **En fin, gracias a todxs quienes me apoyan desde el inicio, sus comentarios, sus sugerencias y pues gracias, y a todxs los que se van uniendo pues bienvenidxs sean! =D...**

 **De nuevo siento la demora, pero como dije lo recompensare, cualquier pregunta que tengan con gusto la responderé.**

 **Sin mas que decir, un placer como siempre y nos leemos pronto.**


	10. Chapter 10

ESTE ES UN RELATO DE FICCIÓN; LOS PERSONAJES Y NOMBRES PERTENECEN A SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR. CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES MERA COINCIDENCIA

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Error**

-Bueno- Dijo Takano llevando a Haruka por los hombros- Las verdaderas responsables de esta fiesta- señalo el pelirrojo.

-Gracias chicas- sonrió la rubia a sus nuevas amigas, y es que , desde aquel día, ella y las jóvenes señoritas se frecuentaban más, la rubia se sentía querida y aceptada por aquel grupo de chicas, tan diferentes las unas de las otras, pero aun asi, todas tenían un gran corazón.

Todo sería perfecto si no fuera por dos razones, Serena quien no se encontraba presente, le había prácticamente ignorado todo este tiempo, solo le evitaba, y cuando hablaba con ella, se notaba a leguas que lo hacía más que por cortesía que por otra cosa, actitud que le hería y mucho.

La segunda razón era la violinista, y es que al igual que la pequeña rubia, la peliverde la evitaba, es más ni siquiera habían cruzado palabra alguna, y no precisamente por falta de oportunidades, pero cada vez que ella intentaba hablar con la violinista, esta solo la evitaba rotundamente, situación que más que dolerle, le molestaba, esa noche al lado de la peliverde, para ella había sido más que sexo, lo sintió diferente, no sabía bien cómo explicarlo, pero diferente, claro que eso fue solo unilateral, puesto que la violinista ni corta ni perezosa decidió desecharla al primer momento, sin importarle en absoluto sus sentimientos, ni sus palabras, nada. Asi que no le sorprendía que la violinista tampoco estuviera presente en ese momento.

Haruka no pudo disimular bien lo que sentía en ese momento, y bajo un poco la mirada, acto que no pasó desapercibido por Takano.

-Serena no pudo estar aquí porque tenía un compromiso con sus padres, se disculpa enormemente- Menciono el pelirrojo.

-Ya veo…entiendo- dijo Haruka sonriéndole a su amigo.

-Ella se lo pierde- Dijo Mina acercándose a la rubia, y al igual que Takano la cara de desilusión que puso la rubia al percatarse de la ausencia de su amiga.-Creímos que te gustaría celebrar tu triunfo por todo lo alto.- menciono abrazando a la rubia y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Esperamos que lo disfrutes- Rei se colocó entre ambas chicas y ante una muy sorprendida Mina beso traviesamente los labios de la corredora.

Mina le lanzó una mirada asesina a la pelinegra, esta solo rio por lo bajo ante la situación, provocando que la primera se enojara aún más, ambas chicas comenzaron a discutir frente a una muy sorprendida Haruka.

-Chicas- Una voz muy tranquila sonó a sus espaldas, Lita camino hacia ellas, poniéndose entre ambas y frente a la corredora- Deberían comportarse un poco mejor- les dijo haciendo gestos de desaprobación con la cabeza, para luego voltearse a Haruka, y poniendo su mano detrás del cuello de la rubia dijo- Espero que te guste la comida, me esforcé mucho haciéndola para ti.- La castaña se acercó al rostro de la rubia y beso la mejilla de Haruka rozando la comisura de los labios de la corredora.

-Mmm… seguro la disfrutare mucho.- Respondió Haruka en un tono muy sensual, y viendo a los ojos a la cocinera, gesto que provoco el sonrojo de esta última.

-¡Oye!- exclamo Mina jalando a una muy roja Lita, las tres chicas comenzaron a reñir entre ellas, Haruka sonrió divertida ante la situación.

-Te aman- Dijo Takano acercándose a a su amiga.

-¡Haruka!- Exclamo Ayusawa a sus espaldas, todos se voltearon –Mira quienes llegaron-Un grupo de al menos 10 chicas rodearon a la rubia.

Altas y bajas, rubias y morenas, pelirrojas y castañas, todas vestían despampanantes, luciendo hermosos y bien esculpidos cuerpos, parecían un grupo de modelos del más alto estándar, y todas se debatían a una muy complaciente Haruka quien respondía cada uno de los efusivos besos que estas le brindaban.

-¿Quiénes son ellas? Pregunto Rei acercándose a Ayusawa.

-Excompañeras- Menciono Takano detrás de ellas y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Excompañeras o amantes?-Pregunto la pelinegra.

Ayusawa y Takano se vieron divertidos, encogiéndose de hombros al mismo tiempo.

-Con Haruka no se sabe- Dijo Ayusawa muy divertida.

"Cant feel My face" de The Weekend se dejó oír por toda la habitación. El "pequeño" harem de la rubia la arrastro hasta la improvisada pista de baile en el centro del lujoso salón, y mientras todas se peleaban por ver con quien bailaba la rubia, Haruka observo como Michiru ingresaba al apartamento.

La violinista se dio vuelta, detrás de ella venia un joven rubio muy atractivo, Michiru acerco su mano al rostro de su acompañante y limpio la comisura de sus labios, borrando el resto de labial que este tenía en sus labios, el chico sonrió ante el gesto, y jalo a la peliverde hacia si dándole un beso en la mejilla, la peliverde le sonrió de vuelta separándose un poco de él, y Haruka sintió como si el corazón saliera de su pecho y cayera en el suelo, para luego ser pisoteado.

Michiru sintió que alguien le veía, y volteo la mirada, encontrándose con unos ojos verdes que ella bien conocía, su corazón se detuvo un momento, no supo bien que hacer, como reaccionar, todo lo bien que se había sentido, se esfumo de pronto, su burbuja de falsa felicidad estallo, y ella al desnudo, no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera conocía a aquel rubio, después de mucho pensarlo decidió ir a la fiesta que sus amigas estaban preparando para Haruka, cuando estaba en el edificio de apartamentos justo en el elevador se encontró con aquel apuesto muchacho, un supo en que momento, porque razón, pero para cuando el elevador se detuvo en el piso 27, ambos ya estaban besándose apasionadamente, él le menciono que iba a esa fiesta y simplemente siguieron besándose hasta que llegaron al apartamento de Takano, sin motivo alguno, y era lo de menos, esas tres semanas la peliverde había disfrutado la compañía de múltiples amantes, era como si buscase algo, sin poder encontrarlo, y cada vez que terminaba se sentía cada vez más miserable, sabía que al final de la noche, si se acostaba con aquel joven se sentiría asi, sin embargo, por alguna estúpida razón no espero que la rubia los viera.

Haruka no le quitaba la vista de encima a la violinista, se sentía completamente ridiculizada, estúpida, un montón de chicas se peleaban por ella y que es lo que hacía, ¿sentirse mal porque Michiru se besaba con otro hombre? Al diablo con eso, al diablo con todo.

La rubia tomo la mano de una de sus excompañeras y la jalo hacia si con fuerza, provocando que el cuerpo de la joven mujer golpeara el suyo, la rubia vio a su presa, era una chica alta, voluptuosa, peli castaña y muy, muy hermosa. La rubia comenzó a besarla apasionadamente ahí, en medio de la pista, a la vista de todos, gesto que obviamente fue correspondido de inmediato por aquella mujer, las demás chicas entendieron el mensaje y dejaron de intentar algo con la rubia, sabían que la corredora había elegido, al menos por ahora.

La castaña devoraba a la rubia, y ya muchos no podían evitar ver, tal efusividad, Takano notando esto se acercó a ambas chicas.

-Emmm- carraspeo el pelirrojo- Haruka, por que no vas a la habitación de huéspedes-

-… ¿Disculpa?-Haruka dejo de besar a su acompañante.

-Sí, vamos te lo mereces-

-¡Oye Takano!- Dijo la castaña dándose cuenta de quién era.

-¿Yumiko?-

-Pero como pasa el tiempo y tu estas igual de guapo…pero dime, ¿qué decías de una habitación?- La castaña pregunto poniendo una voz muy melosa. Takano sonrió ante la pregunta

-Al final del pasillo…- La joven mujer jalo del brazo de Haruka y se la llevó consigo, todo esto ante la mirada de la peliverde, quien sintió como su corazón se detuvo en el mismo momento que la rubia y su burda acompañante se perdieron por el gran pasillo que daba a las habitaciones, sabía lo que pasaría, y lo odiaba, se odiaba a sí misma. Su recién conocido acompañante tomo su mano llamando de esa forma su atención, la peliverde volteo el rostro hacia él.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos por un trago?- pregunto con voz ronca aquel guapo muchacho.

La peliverde se quedó muda, inexpresiva, viendo los ojos verdes de aquel joven, "No son tan bonitos como los de ella" pensó la violinista, y es que asi le parecía todo después de aquella noche, todo lo que ocurría, todo lo que miraba, escuchaba, todo simplemente le parecía absurdo, un sin sentido, en comparación con las emociones que le hacía sentir la rubia, todo le parecía soso, aburrido, feo, en comparación con Haruka. Sin embargo no podía dejar de engañarse a sí misma, e intentar encontrar algo en otros, que hasta ese momento solo la rubia había sido capaz de darle.

Michiru suspiro con pesadez a la vez que bajaba la mirada, que gran tonta era.

-Disculpa… te la robo un momento.- Michiru reaccionó inmediatamente al escuchar la voz de la corredora a sus espaldas, levanto inmediatamente el rostro sin llegar a darse vuelta.

-¡Eh Haruka Tenoh!- dijo alegremente el joven – es un gusto conocerte al fin.-

-¿Me permites a la señorita Kaioh?- dijo Haruka sin inmutarse ante tal comentario.

-Por supuesto- dijo el joven

Haruka tomo a Michiru por el brazo, pero esta al sentir el contacto de su piel con la de Haruka se apartó con brusquedad y camino en dirección a la cocina. La rubia la siguió, y alcanzándola le tomo por la mano jalándola hacia ella, sus cuerpo quedaron a escasos centímetros.

-Tú y yo vamos a hablar-

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar- dijo la peliverde alejándose una vez más de la rubia, camino con paso rápido por el enorme pasillo que dividía la casa del pelirrojo y entro en una habitación. Haruka le siguió, cerrando tras de sí la puerta de la habitación.

Haruka noto que se encontraban en el estudio del pelirrojo, la violinista estaba parada frente a las amplias ventanas que daban una hermosa vista de la ciudad, las luces permanecían apagadas.

-Eres muy dramática lo sabes- Dijo la rubia caminando hacia la violinista colocándose a su lado.

-¿Qué demonios quieres de mí?-Pregunto Michiru con hastío.

-¿Por qué te fuiste de la habitación?-

-¿Importa?

-Sí, para mí sí.

-Me fui porque… Serena está enamorada de ti- Dijo Michiru bajando la mirada, Haruka simplemente lanzo una carcajada sarcástica ante tal aseveración.

-No digas tal estupidez-

-No lo es, ella te ama.

-Si es asi… ¿Dónde está ella en este momento? ¿Por qué me ha evitado, porque me ignora, por que intenta herirme?

-No lo sé…-

-Ya veo, sabes, pude esperármelo de cualquiera, pero de ella… ¿tienes idea de cuánto me duele?

-No lo sé…

-¿Y por qué le defiendes?

-No le defiendo, tú me preguntaste porque me fui y te respondí… Esa fue mi razón, yo… yo solo…

-¡¿Tu qué?!-

-Tuve miedo… yo tengo miedo…

\- ¿Miedo?

-Es solo que… ¿cómo te sentirías si estuvieras en mi lugar? Si Takano te dijese que ama a alguien y tú vas y te acuestas con esa persona ¿Qué harías? Te quedarías ahí, o entrarías en pánico, crees que lo hice para dañarte, lo hice porque tenía miedo a esto, a esta atracción que siento por ti, porque no podría negarlo, en cuanto te viera a los ojos de nuevo esa mañana, me entregaría a ti una y otra vez, y me da miedo, me aterra pensar que por eso pueda herir a mi amiga… porque ella es mi amiga…

Haruka guardo silencio, analizando cada una de las palabras dichas por Michiru, tenía que admitir que la violinista tiene cierta razón, pero aun asi, su corazón estaba dolido y su orgullo aún más.

-Me deseas y eso te asusta… ¿es lo que intestas decirme?

-No

-Entonces... ¿a qué te refieres?

\- Me aterra no poder controlarme, no ponerle un alto a esto, porque lastimare a Serena, de seguir asi ella me odiara.

-Entiendo…- Haruka bajo la mirada.

-Lo siento…

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé…

-¿Quieres saberlo?- Michiru guardo silencio, Haruka suspiro muy profundamente.- Igual te lo diré, lo sientes porque me lastimaste, y eso es lo que menos te importa, puesto que tus sentimientos hacia Serena son más importantes para ti, algo que resulta entendible, más sin embargo déjame decirte algo, yo no amo a Serena y lo que sea que ella sienta hacia a mí, eso no es amor, y tú lo sabes, pero esa es la mentira que decidiste decirte, para sentirte bien, y lo sientes más porque te engañas, que por que me lastimas.

-Yo…

-Michiru…- La peliverde se estremeció al escuchar su nombre salir de aquellos labios e instintivamente volteo la mirada hacia Haruka quien le observaba en silencio, sus miradas se fundieron en una sola, y la violinista lo supo, Haruka desnudaba su alma con esos hermosos ojos verdes.- Dime la verdad… ¿Por qué te fuiste? Y antes que me respondas, quiero que sepas que no pretendo juzgarte, ni nada, con que moral lo haría, solo quiero saber la verdad, solo eso.-

Michiru dudo un segundo, pensó muy bien en aquel día, el motivo por el cual se fue, lo medito unos segundos y hablo.

-Lo hice porque nunca antes me había sentido tan bien con alguien, y tenía miedo quedarme, y no querer marcharme nunca más, asi que hui, porque sabía que después ya no podría hacerlo.

-Gracias…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque pensé que esa noche solo significo algo para mí, creí que… talvez no había sido suficiente para ti…

Ambas guardaron silencio unos minutos, se mantuvieron viéndose a los ojos, Michiru no supo en que momento llevo su mano hacia el rostro de la corredora, acariciando levemente la mejilla de la rubia, Haruka por su parte llevo sus manos, hacia la cintura de la peliverde y lentamente la acerco hacia su cuerpo, masajeando un poco su espalda baja a la vez que bajaba el rostro, Michiru comprendió tal invitación y rodeo el cuello de la corredora con sus brazos antes de fundirse en un beso con la rubia, el cual era lento, suave, romántico.

Se separaron lentamente, viéndose fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- pregunto Haruka casi en un susurro –Solo dime que quieres.

Michiru le vio un momento a los ojos, antes de bajar la mirada, y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Haruka susurro.

-No es posible, yo… no puedo hacerle eso a Serena…-

Ambas guardaron silencio.

-Está bien- Dijo la rubia a la vez que se separaba de ella.

-Lo siento- Michiru hablo con suavidad.

El silencio se volvió a hacer presente, ninguna de las dos sabían bien que hacer, que decir. Michiru temía levantar la mirada, pero al escuchar a la rubia suspirar con pesadez se obligó a hacerlo.

Haruka estaba de pie a unos pasos de ella, tenía las manos en los bolsillos y miraba hacia la ciudad, su postura era descuidada, como si estuviese cansada, y había una tristeza demasiada obvia en sus ojos, algo que hizo estremecer a la violinista.

-Es una pena… ciertamente lo es- La rubia menciono sin verle y bajando la cabeza.- Eres la persona más increíble que conozco.- Haruka levanto la mirada y clavo sus ojos verdes en los azules de la violinista.- Yo…

Haruka no pudo decir nada más, pues Michiru se abalanzo sobre ella y comenzó a besarla con furia, tanto que la rubia casi pierde el equilibrio, asombrada por el gesto de la violinista, pero solo fueron segundos antes que ella correspondiera el apasionado beso.

La rubia la tomo con fuerza entre sus manos levantándola del suelo, Michiru rápidamente abrazo a la rubia con sus piernas apretándola contra su cuerpo, Haruka camino a tiendas hasta llegar al escritorio de su amigo, con su mano derecha tiro todo lo que había sobre el enorme mueble, y apoyo a la peliverde sobre este, la corredora entonces comenzó a bajar sus besos por el cuello de la violinista, quien gimió con fuerza al sentir la lengua de la rubia sobre su piel a la vez que echaba su cuerpo hacia atrás y tomando la cabeza de Haruka entre sus manos, la guiaba hacia sus pechos.

Haruka entendió el mensaje y comenzó a besar el inicio de aquellos hermosos pechos que tanto deseaba, mientras con sus manos buscaba el cierre del vestido que llevaba puesto la violinista, bajándolo rápidamente al dar con él. La prenda cayo, dejando al descubierto el níveo torso de la peliverde, y Haruka ni corta ni perezosa se abalanzo sobre el provocando que la peliverde se fuera de espaldas con fuerza y golpeara la fría superficie de madera, causándole un poco de dolor, el cual rápidamente fue sustituido por un oleaje de placer pues Haruka besaba con hambre la cima de sus pechos, enrollando su lengua con sus muy erectos pezones, Michiru busco con sus manos los pechos de la rubia topándose con que la rubia estaba completamente vestida, asi que empujando levemente a la rubia hacia atrás, y habiéndose separado de ella un poco, quito primero el saco, luego la blanca camisa, y por último la blanca camiseta que llevaba puesta la rubia, una vez complacida por tener a la rubia en sus mismas condiciones coloco sus manos sobre el cuello de la corredora y la jalo hacia su cuerpo comenzando a besarla de nuevo, Haruka se terminó de subir sobre el escritorio y colocando una rodilla en medio de las piernas de la peliverde.

Ambas gemían, acariciaban cada área de piel expuesta, se besaban, sudando todo el deseo que sentían la una por la otra, Michiru paseo sus manos por todo el cuerpo de la corredora hasta toparse con el cinturón de la rubia, desabrochándolo en el acto, bajando luego el cierre y el pantalón mismo hasta donde pudo, introduciendo con velocidad su mano izquierda dentro de la ropa interior de la rubia, provocando un fuerte espasmo en esta, quien al sentirla solo pudo gemir, sintiéndose mareada, por lo que apoyo su frente contra el hombro de la violinista mientras respiraba con fuerza.

-¿Que pasa Tenoh?- Pregunto divertida la peliverde, sintiéndose complacida al doblegar a la rubia. Michiru sintió como Haruka sonreía contra su cuello, antes de comenzar a besarla, con lentitud hasta subir a sus labios.

-Eres increíble.- dijo Haruka separándose de la peliverde y viéndola directamente a los ojos.

Michiru se perdió en aquellos hermosos ojos verdes.

Fue como si el tiempo mismo se detuviera, la música que antes sonaba fuerte, simplemente se acallo, la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación prácticamente había desaparecido tras un halo de brillo que desprendía una muy hermosa rubia sobre ella, Michiru acaricio el rostro de Haruka, quien le sonrió con dulzura, Haruka bajo su rostro y comenzó a besar a la violinista con parsimonia, a la vez que bajaba una de sus manos por el cuerpo de aquella diosa, acariciando con suavidad la intimidad de la violinista sobre una muy húmeda prenda, apartándola un poco para sentir contra la punta de sus dedos la palpitante excitación que desprendía Michiru, quien sonrió sutilmente al sentir a la rubia.

Ambas se introdujeron casi al mismo tiempo, sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría sus espaldas, separaron sus rostros un poco, comenzando un ritmo lento y suave con sus manos. Se miraban a los ojos, a la vez que se sonreían, sintiéndose felices, completas.

Michiru acelero el ritmo, arrancando un profundo gemido por parte de la rubia, quien de inmediato respondió siguiéndole el paso a la peliverde.

Ambas gemían con fuerza, por todo lo alto, se besaban con pasión desenfrenada, mordían, succionaban, Michiru despeinaba con sus manos la rubia cabellera de Haruka, mientras Haruka mordía el cuello de la violinista.

Nada les importaba, solo ellas, ellas y su pasión, su deseo.

Ambas sintieron el orgasmo venir al mismo tiempo, la electricidad iba y venía por sus cuerpos, con un fuerte espasmo, golpeándolas, dejándolas complacidas, agitadas y exhausta.

Haruka dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la violinista, quien la abrazo de inmediato y con pesadez.

La claridad fue apagándose lentamente, la música subió de intensidad y la realidad comenzó a presentarse en la conciencia de la violinista, con todo lo que aquello implicaba.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Pregunto la violinista para sí misma.

Haruka se separó un poco de ella, entendiendo al verla que aquella pregunta no era para ella.

-Sabes que tienes un serio problema, eso de decir en voz alta lo que piensas no es grato- dijo incorporándose por completo.

-Lo siento… yo…- Michiru se sentó sobre el escritorio, pero antes de poder terminar su oración, Haruka la acallo con un beso.

-Está bien…-Dijo la rubia separándose de ella.

-Haruka, yo…- Pero Haruka la volvió a interrumpir con otro beso. –Sabes que tú tienes el mal hábito de interrumpirme-

-Asi soy yo- Dijo la rubia separándose de ella y buscando su ropa, comenzó a vestirse.

-¿Interrumpes a los demás con un beso?- pregunto Michiru a la vez que se bajaba del escritorio.

-Solo si es una hermosa señorita- contesto Haruka con galantería.

Michiru no pudo evitar reírse ante la respuesta, la rubia sonrió, a la vez que se acercaba a ella.

-Ya enserio, no es necesario que te presiones por nada, si piensas en Serena y que has fallado como amiga, no te presiones, lo has hecho-

-Valla, gracias, eso me anima…-

-Todos fallamos, Sirena, todos cometemos errores y esto, no lo fue, un error no puede sentirse tan bien, y si lo es, quien quiere hacer lo correcto- Haruka beso a Michiru, quien correspondió el tierno de inmediato.- ¿o acaso no estuvo bien?- pregunto Haruka separándose de ella.

-Pues… déjame decirte que tu orgullo es más grande que tus habilidades.- respondió divertida la peliverde.

-¡Oye!- Reclamo la rubia, jalando a la peliverde hacia sí y mordiéndola en el hombro.

-¡Haruka!- exclamo Michiru al sentir los dientes de la rubia.

-Tu empezaste.- respondió divertida la rubia.

"Move your body" de Sia comenzó a golpear con fuerza tras la puerta, llamando la atención de la rubia de inmediato.

-Oye… ¿te gusta bailar?- Pregunto la rubia.

-Hmmm si- respondió la peliverde -¿Por qué? ¿Quieres sacarme a bailar?-

-Pues me encanta esa canción.- respondió Haruka.

-Entonces ayúdame a vestirme, y salgamos a bailar- Haruka sonrió y rodeo a la peliverde, subiendo el cierre del vestido.

-Vamos- le susurro Haruka a la violinista.

-Vamos- contesto la peliverde, dándose vuelta y besando a la rubia de nuevo.

* * *

 **NA: Hola, pues... perdon por toda la demora, se que prometi mas pero los compromisos del fin de semana pasado y esta semana me sobrepasaron, el trabajo en el hospital ha estado un poco... intenso, pero en fin, aca estoy, espero sicenramente que este capitulo sea de su agrado, tratare de subir cada fin de semana minimo, gracias a todas las personas que me siguen y que han estado pendientes de esta historia, gracias por todos sus comentarios.**

 **De nuevo mil disculpas por el retraso, y sin mas que decir como siempre un placer y nos leemos luego.**


End file.
